


Tự Mang Xuân Dược Đích Nam Nhân

by BeeKayDee



Category: BKD
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tên tác phẩm: Tự mang xuân ♂ dược đích nam nhân (Link tiếng trung)Tác giả: Dịch Tu LaEditor: MikaBeta: Miêu~~Tình trạng raw: Đã hoàn / Tình trạng edit: Đã xong ^^Văn án:Lăng Miêu Nhi gặp được một người, mùi hương của anh ta rất giống ♂ xuân ♂ dược!Thể loại:Hiện đại ma quái, yêu quái đều hóa thân thành người trước khi lập nước.Ôn nhu bao dung công ( Mục Mục )XNgạo kiều tùy hứng thụ ( Lăng Miêu Nhi )Đoản văn manh manh có yêu.Nhãn: Linh dị thần quái, hiện đại giá không, điềm văn.Chuyển ngữ: QT, CCP
Relationships: Mục Mục/Lăng Miêu Nhi





	1. Chapter 1

“Miêu Nhi, Miêu Nhi?”

Kha Nhạc – trợ lý chuyên trách gõ mở cánh cửa phòng hóa trang, anh bị một sinh vật lông xù đang cuộn tròn ngủ say sưa trên sô pha dọa sợ tới mức nhanh chóng xoay người khóa cửa lại.

“Trời ạ, sao ở trong này cậu cũng dám biến thân, lỡ như thợ trang điểm hoặc những người khác vào nhìn thấy thì làm sao bây giờ?!”

Chú mèo Siamese bị quấy nhiễu mộng đẹp cực kỳ không vui ưỡn thân, biến thành hình người trước mặt Kha Nhạc — một chàng trai tuấn tú có gương mặt đã được trang điểm xinh đẹp, biếng nhác nằm trên sô pha duỗi người.

“Thợ trang điểm đã tới rồi mà, ngoài anh ra còn có ai dám tùy tiện xông vào như vậy.” Cậu ngáp, phản bác lại.

“Vậy cũng không được, lỡ như sau khi biến thành mèo vô ý lau mất lớp trang điểm đi thì sao?” Kha Nhạc đẩy Lăng Miêu Nhi đang uể oải buồn ngủ đi ra ngoài: “Nhanh lên một chút, nhiếp ảnh gia đã tới rồi, đang chờ cậu đó.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi rất bất mãn với nhiếp ảnh gia chưa từng gặp mặt kia: “Anh ta ghê gớm cỡ nào chứ, tôi chờ anh ta đến mức ngủ luôn, bảo anh ta chờ một phút đồng hồ cũng không được?”

“Người ta vừa mới xuống máy bay đã chạy tới đây, máy bay tối nay đến trễ cũng không phải chuyện anh ấy có thể khống chế đúng không? Còn nữa, thầy Mục thật sự có danh tiếng trong giới chụp ảnh, anh xin cậu đừng lộ ra ánh mắt “loài người ngu xuẩn” này nữa, rất dễ khiến người ta hiểu lầm.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi xem thường liếc anh một cái, biểu đạt khinh thường câu nói vừa rồi.

Kha Nhạc phát điên: “Đó, chính là loại này! Van cậu thu lại giùm anh cái!”

Lăng Miêu Nhi bị Kha Nhạc nửa lôi nửa đẩy vào studio, khi tới nơi có người khác thì cậu nhanh chóng thay đổi, bước đi một cách tao nhã trước ánh nhìn của công chúng, trên đường thành công thu hút được tầm mắt thưởng thức của mọi người.

Chỉ có lúc này Kha Nhạc mới có thể thở phào, Lăng Miêu Nhi luôn có yêu cầu nghiêm khắc về hình tượng của bản thân ở nơi công cộng, đó coi như là một trong số ít những điều khiến anh bớt lo về cậu.

Tuy rằng Kha Nhạc biết rõ đó là do bản tính tự kỷ của Lăng Miêu Nhi mang lại, mặc kệ đến nơi nào cũng khao khát trở nên tỏa sáng, cái này cũng chẳng phải là tinh thần chuyên nghiệp gì, chỉ có điều đối với nghề nghiệp như người mẫu mà nói, đây tuyệt đối là một ưu điểm.

***

Sau khi nhìn thấy Lăng Miêu Nhi, hai mắt người phụ trách hạng mục quảng cáo lóe sáng, vừa mừng thầm mình quả nhiên không chọn lầm người vừa nhiệt tình kéo cậu đến bên cạnh nhiếp ảnh gia, giới thiệu hai người với nhau.

“Đây là Lăng Miêu Nhi – người mẫu đảm nhiệm chụp ảnh trang bìa cho quảng cáo nước hoa lần này, còn vị này chính là thầy Mục – phụ trách chụp ảnh. Chuyến bay sáng sớm nay của thầy Mục đến trễ mấy tiếng do vấn đề thời tiết, vừa mới xuống máy bay đã phong trần mệt mỏi chạy tới đây, mong Miêu Nhi lượng thứ.”

“Thật xin lỗi.” Mục Mục chủ động vươn tay ra: “Đã khiến cậu phải đợi lâu rồi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi đầu tiên âm thầm đánh giá anh ta từ đầu đến chân một lượt. Ấn tượng đầu tiên của người khác về Mục Mục chính là cao, nhìn qua anh ta ít nhất cũng cao tầm 1m9, dáng người cao lớn có thể đem ra chắn gió. Đây rõ ràng là ưu điểm, thế nhưng Lăng Miêu Nhi lại nghĩ, một nhiếp ảnh gia cũng không phải người mẫu, cao như vậy để làm gì không biết.

Ngoài cao ra, những đặc điểm khác trên người Mục Mục đều có thể nói là thường thường, khuôn mặt cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt, có lẽ khi đi ra khỏi cánh cửa này Lăng Miêu Nhi sẽ quên một cách sạch sẽ.

Kha Nhạc ở phía sau lặng lẽ đẩy Lăng Miêu Nhi một cái, lúc này cậu mới không mặn không nhạt nắm tay Mục Mục, không chỉ cao lớn, bàn tay đối phương cũng dày rộng hơn so với người thường, gần như có thể đem tay của Lăng Miêu Nhi bọc trong lòng bàn tay của mình.

“Rất vui được gặp anh.” Lăng Miêu Nhi nói có lệ.

Kha Nhạc vốn đã sớm quen loại thái độ này của Miêu Nhi, vội vàng đứng ra thay cậu tăng thiện cảm: “Thầy Mục là nhiếp ảnh gia mà Miêu Nhi vốn ngưỡng mộ từ lâu, cậu ấy đã rất vui khi biết có thể hợp tác với thầy Mục trong quảng cáo này, cho dù đợi lâu một chút cũng đáng.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, thầm nghĩ, ai biết anh ta là ai chứ.

À không, hình như có nghe người đại diện nhắc qua một lần, từng giành được giải thưởng lớn gì đó? Mặc kệ, dù sao trí nhớ của mèo (đối với người hoặc việc không để tâm) luôn không tốt.

“Nghệ danh Lăng Miêu Nhi này đúng là khiến người khác ấn tượng sâu sắc, nghe qua không quên được.” Mục Mục không ngại Lăng Miêu Nhi thất lễ, thái độ còn rất chân thành.

“Không phải nghệ danh, là tên thật.” Lăng Miêu Nhi sửa lại ngay.

“Vậy đúng là đặc biệt, người đặt tên này cho cậu quả là có suy nghĩ độc đáo.”

Thái độ của Lăng Miêu Nhi lúc này mới thoáng dịu đi, bởi vì người đặt tên cho cậu là chính bản thân mình.

“Như vậy chúng ta có thể bắt đầu chưa?”

“Tất nhiên.” Mục Mục nhận máy ảnh từ trong tay trợ lý, “Hy vọng chúng ta hợp tác vui vẻ.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi lúc mới ra mắt đã nổi tiếng khắp giới thời trang nhờ vào bộ ảnh chụp hóa trang thành một mỹ nữ quốc sắc thiên hương, đến khi người trong nghề đều đi tìm hiểu vị mỹ nhân đó là ai, giới tính thật sự của cậu mới được công ty công bố.

Mọi người từ kinh ngạc đến thán phục rồi kinh diễm. Kể từ đó về sau, trong giới người mẫu cậu đạt được danh hiệu “Chàng trai còn xinh đẹp hơn con gái”.

Trong những tư liệu được công khai, Lăng Miêu Nhi là một chàng thiếu niên xinh đẹp 19 tuổi, mang dòng máu lai Trung – Thái. Còn thực tế, cậu lại là một con mèo Siamese nguyên gốc Thái Lan, không nhớ rõ mình đã sống mấy trăm năm, và cũng giống như rất nhiều yêu quái trên thế giới này mà bạn không hề biết, Miêu Nhi lấy thân phận con người để sinh sống, dùng năng khiếu, sở trường của mình để mưu sinh.

Năng lực duy nhất đáng giá của Lăng Miêu Nhi là đẹp, cho nên cậu bước lên con đường kiếm ăn nhờ vào khuôn mặt. Cậu cũng không thấy chuyện này có gì mất mặt, dù sao đẹp cũng là một loại tài năng.

Mèo Siamese nổi tiếng trong loài mèo nhờ có khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hình chữ V, sau khi hóa thành người lại có khuôn mặt trái xoan nhỏ cỡ bàn tay mà hàng vạn hàng nghìn cô gái tha thiết mơ ước, đồng thời là khuôn mặt những nhiếp ảnh gia yêu thích nhất khi chụp hình.

Gần như mỗi tấm ảnh chụp của Lăng Miêu Nhi đều bị hoài nghi là đã được chỉnh sửa photoshop qua, chỉ đến khi tận mắt nhìn thấy người thật mới chịu phục, nhưng ngay sau đó họ lại hoài nghi rằng cậu phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ.

Đối với những người đó, Lăng Miêu Nhi thường cười nhạt, loài người làm sao có thể đạt đến được sự xinh đẹp của loài mèo chứ?

Tháng trước Lăng Miêu Nhi đã ký hợp đồng quảng cáo với công ty nước hoa, vì lịch trình của hai bên đều có vấn đề, mãi tới hôm nay mới là lần gặp mặt đầu tiên của người mẫu với nhiếp ảnh gia.

Chủ ý kinh doanh của nhãn hàng nước hoa này là không phân biệt nam nữ, tất cả đều có thể sử dụng, Lăng Miêu Nhi nổi tiếng với vẻ đẹp trung tính, tất nhiên sẽ trở thành ứng cử viên đầu tiên được doanh nghiệp lựa chọn. Vì lý do đó, thợ hóa trang còn thiết kế riêng một kiểu trang điểm nam nữ không rõ, trống mái khó phân càng làm tăng thêm khí chất trung tính riêng biệt của Lăng Miêu Nhi.

Khi Lăng Miêu Nhi xinh đẹp mà lại gợi cảm xuất hiện dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang, bất kể nam nữ ở đó đều tim đập thình thịch trong nháy mắt. Sinh vật đẹp đến không giống con người này càng giống yêu tinh đến từ trong truyền thuyết, chỉ cần nhìn chăm chú vào ánh mắt cậu ấy ba giây đồng hồ thôi, hồn phách của bạn cũng sẽ bị hút đi.

Mục Mục giơ camera nhanh chóng chụp một vài bức, anh làm vậy là vì điều chỉnh ánh sáng, cũng khiến cho mình nhanh chóng tiến vào trạng thái làm việc. Lăng Miêu Nhi phối hợp với ống kính của Mục Mục bày ra đủ loại kiểu dáng tràn đầy lực hấp dẫn, thái độ hoàn toàn ngược lại với kiểu ngạo mạn vừa rồi.

Kha Nhạc ở bên dưới vui mừng nhìn biểu hiện chuyên nghiệp của Lăng Miêu Nhi trước màn ảnh, tuy vì bản tính bẩm sinh mà cậu ta từng làm phật ý rất nhiều người, nhưng trên phương diện công việc, biểu hiện của cậu khiến cả nhiếp ảnh gia khó tính nhất cũng không thể bắt bẻ điều gì.

Cho dù có người không hài lòng với kiểu xử sự bình thường của cậu với người ngoài, nhưng sau khi nhìn thấy ảnh chụp của cậu, vẫn không thể kháng cự lại và bị thuyết phục bởi hình ảnh và khí chất của Miêu Nhi. Là hai nghề nghiệp vốn liên quan mật thiết với nhau, nếu nhiếp ảnh gia gặp được người mẫu có thể khiến bản thân phát huy tối đa sở trường của mình, cũng sẽ không đi nghiên cứu quá sâu về tính cách thiếu hụt không cần thể hiện trên ảnh chụp kia.

Kha Nhạc thân là trợ lý của Lăng Miêu Nhi, đấy cũng là một trong những điều anh đắc ý nhất, về phần tính cách có chỗ thiếu hụt, nếu có người biết bản thể của Lăng Miêu Nhi là một con mèo thì sẽ không xem đó là khuyết điểm, bởi có ai lại vì lòng tự tôn mà đi trách một con mèo?

Huống chi Lăng Miêu Nhi không phải một con mèo bình thường, mà là một con mèo có dòng dõi hoàng gia, cậu ta không kiêu ngạo mới là không hợp ý trời. (Lăng Miêu Nhi từng nói với Kha Nhạc rằng mình là một con mèo được hoàng thất cổ đại Thái Lan nuôi dưỡng, có khoảng thời gian sống trong ngôi chùa lớn nhất Băng Cốc, ngày qua ngày dưới mùi nhang khói mà tu luyện thành người, đối với chuyện này Kha Nhạc không nghi ngờ gì mà tin sái cổ, đương nhiên sự thật còn chờ tìm hiểu.)

Trong mắt Kha Nhạc, Lăng Miêu Nhi là một người/ một con mèo hoàn mỹ, anh không tin có người lại không hài lòng với hình ảnh Lăng Miêu Nhi có trước ống kính.

Nhưng hôm nay kỷ lục này lại bị đánh vỡ, sau khi làm nóng người chính thức tiến vào chụp ảnh, Mục Mục liên tiếp buông máy ảnh, không hài lòng lắm lắc lắc đầu.

Người phụ trách đắm chìm vào vẻ đẹp của Lăng Miêu Nhi, thấy anh như vậy, còn tưởng máy ảnh có vấn đề gì.

“Thầy Mục, có chuyện gì sao?”

Mục Mục nói chuyện rất thẳng thắn trực tiếp: “Có thể người mẫu còn chưa tiến vào trạng thái, chắc lúc trước cậu ấy chờ quá lâu, giảm bớt nhiệt tình, hẳn là lỗi của tôi.”

Người phụ trách giật mình: “Sao lại thế? Tôi cảm thấy Miêu Nhi đã phát huy gần như hoàn mỹ rồi mà.”

Đây cũng là lời Kha Nhạc muốn nói, Lăng Miêu Nhi buồn bực chuyện Mục Mục tới muộn không phải giả, nhưng anh thề biểu hiện của cậu vẫn giống như mọi khi, đây là lần đầu tiên có người nghi ngờ về thái độ làm việc của Lăng Miêu Nhi. Kha Nhạc trộm quan sát phản ứng của đương sự, quả nhiên Lăng Miêu Nhi khẽ nhăn đôi mày dài nhỏ cong cong kia lại, đây là dấu hiệu cậu bắt đầu tức giận.

“Có thể cho tôi biết biểu hiện nào của mình khiến thầy Mục đây không hài lòng được không?”

Mục Mục nói thật từ thực tế: “Ngôn ngữ cơ thể của cậu biểu đạt thật sự xuất sắc, nhưng về phần cảm xúc còn thiếu. Xin hỏi cậu cho rằng chủ đề nổi bật của sản phẩm này là gì?”

Người phụ trách trả lời thay: “Là nước hoa dù giới tính nào cũng dùng được, sau khi dùng bất kể nam hay nữ cũng đều bị hấp dẫn, biểu hiện chính là một loại siêu mị lực và gợi cảm.”

“Đúng vậy, người mẫu rất quen thuộc với việc bày ra nét gợi cảm, nhưng đáy mắt lại luôn lạnh như băng, tôi không cảm thấy độ ấm trong mắt cậu.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi khinh thường: “Đây là một loại nước hoa sang trọng, không phải loại tinh dầu rẻ mạt dành cho mấy cô tiếp khách bên đường, anh muốn tôi thể hiện cái kiểu thô tục đó trước máy ảnh để làm trò cười hả?”

“Tôi không phải bảo cậu làm trò cười, mà là hy vọng cậu có thể biểu hiện tình cảm từ cả trong lẫn ngoài.”

Mắt thấy không khí ngày càng căng thẳng, người phụ trách vội vàng tới hòa giải.

“Thầy Mục nói rất có lý, gợi cảm thật ra là một thứ rất khó nắm bắt, ít thì mất tự nhiên, mà nhiều lại thêm phần dung tục, có thể biến gợi cảm thành nghệ thuật rất khó. Biểu cảm của Lăng Miêu Nhi tuy lạnh lùng cao ngạo một chút, nhưng tôi cảm thấy cứ giữ vững mức độ này là ok rồi, dù sao chúng ta cũng không phải chụp ảnh khiêu dâm, lạnh lùng một chút cũng lợi cho hình tượng của nhãn hàng.”

Nếu bên doanh nghiệp cũng nói vậy, Mục Mục bất đắc dĩ đành từ bỏ: “Vậy được rồi, tiếp tục.”

Anh giơ camera lên lần nữa, ngắm Lăng Miêu Nhi liên tục ấn chụp, có điều ai cũng nhìn ra anh vẫn không hài lòng, hai hàng lông mày vẫn luôn nhíu chặt không giãn ra.

Thái độ của Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng bị ảnh hưởng, không còn nghiêm túc như lúc trước nữa, sự hợp tác này ngay lúc bắt đầu đã có dự báo là chẳng vui vẻ gì rồi.

Mục Mục lại một lần nữa ngừng chụp ảnh.

“Tư thế của người mẫu có thể thay đổi một chút không?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi tức giận hỏi: “Thay đổi như thế nào?”

“Cậu có để ý việc tôi lên làm mẫu không?”

“Tùy.”

Mục Mục đưa máy ảnh cho trợ thủ, tự mình đến bên cạnh Lăng Miêu Nhi, một tay đặt lên vai cậu, một tay đặt lên eo, ý bảo cậu xoay eo về phía trước, nhưng đầu với vai không thay đổi.

Động tác này khiến hai người khó tránh khỏi mà tiếp cận nhau, Lăng Miêu Nhi ngửi thấy trên người Mục Mục toát ra một mùi hương độc đáo, khiến người ta thoải mái không nói lên lời.

“Anh dùng nước hoa gì vậy?” Lăng Miêu Nhi đột nhiên trở tay túm lấy anh.

Mục Mục bị hành động của cậu làm sửng sốt: “Tôi không có thói quen sử dụng nước hoa.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi không tin, phải biết rằng cậu tự hào nhất về khứu giác của mình: “Tôi rõ ràng ngửi thấy trên người anh có mùi.”

Mục Mục dở khóc dở cười: “Trên cơ thể mỗi người đều có một mùi riêng, cũng có thể là môi trường sinh sống lưu lại. Nhà tôi trồng không ít hoa, tôi đoán chắc cậu ngửi được có thể là mùi hoa?”

“Như vậy à…”

Lăng Miêu Nhi thất vọng buông tay ra, nhưng mà mùi hương kia thật sự rất dễ chịu, cậu không nhịn được hít sâu một hơi, một cảm giác tê tê dại dại truyền tới tận đầu ngón tay, cả người như tan ra trong đường, cậu đã lấy hình mèo lăn lộn trong ảo tưởng.

Mục Mục mơ hồ phát hiện cảm xúc của cậu thay đổi, hỏi: “Cậu sao vậy?”

“Tôi không…” Một chữ bị Lăng Miêu Nhi cứ thế nuốt xuống, dùng một từ đã không đủ để biểu đạt hoàn cảnh khốn khó giờ phút này cậu gặp phải. Trước mặt bao người, bộ phận riêng tư nào đó trên thân thể Lăng Miêu Nhi lại có dấu hiệu rục rịch, cố tình hôm nay nhà tạo mẫu lại thiết kế một thân quần áo bó sát cho cậu, nếu chịu kích thích thêm một chút nữa, chỉ sợ cậu sẽ khó giữ được khí tiết.

“… Không có việc gì.” Cậu gần như cắn răng gằn ra hai chữ này.

Mục Mục không truy hỏi tiếp nữa: “Vậy sửa lại theo động tác vừa rồi, chúng ta tiếp tục.”

“Tôi có thể chuẩn bị một chút không?”

“Đương nhiên có thể.”

Mục Mục cầm lại máy ảnh, xoay người nhìn Lăng Miêu Nhi dưới ánh đèn đang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, anh kiên nhẫn đợi, không thúc giục.

Một lát sau, Lăng Miêu Nhi mở miệng: “Được rồi.”

Cậu chậm rãi mở mắt, tựa như thay đổi thành người khác, mọi người ở đây nhìn thấy đều cảm giác nháy mắt bị điện giật.

Ngay cả tay cầm máy ảnh của Mục Mục cũng nắm chặt, đến lúc phản ứng lại được, anh nhanh chóng bấm máy.

“Đúng vậy, chính là như vậy.” Giọng nói của anh hơi kích động: “Rất tốt.”

Trợ thủ của anh giơ tấm phản quang cũng hơi sửng sốt, nếu không phải Mục Mục gọi cậu ta, chỉ sợ cậu ta còn không muốn đứng dậy thay đổi vị trí.

Người phụ trách che trái tim đang đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, Lăng Miêu Nhi như vậy thật sự vượt qua sức tưởng tượng của cô, mặc dù biết rõ có nguy hiểm, lại khiến người ta không khống chế được muốn tới gần, cô đã sắp chịu không nổi mà muốn xin cho quảng cáo này vị trí lớn nhất tốt nhất.

Mà lúc này, làm tâm điểm của mọi người, Lăng Miêu Nhi vẫn đang dùng ánh mắt tràn ngập khiêu khích di chuyển theo ống kính của Mục Mục. Đó đúng là yêu cầu lúc nãy của đối phương – gợi cảm cả trong lẫn ngoài, giờ phút này được Lăng Miêu Nhi biểu hiện một cách nhuần nhuyễn.

Dục vọng trong cơ thể cậu xao động bất an, trong mắt người khác, Lăng Miêu Nhi trước ống kính vẫn đang biểu hiện đầy mị lực, chỉ có trong lòng cậu tự biết rõ mình đang kiềm chế xúc động muốn nhào tới ôm lấy Mục Mục mà cắn cắn. Quá trình chụp ảnh đối với Mục Mục mà nói là kinh ngạc vui mừng, với cậu thì lại không được vui sướng lắm.

“Tấm cuối cùng.” Mục Mục mang máy ảnh lại gần, Lăng Miêu Nhi cắn chặt môi dưới, hơi hơi nâng cằm, lộ ra hầu kết cùng xương quai xanh tinh xảo, ánh mắt mông lung nhìn chăm chú vào ống kính, Mục Mục kinh nghiệm phong phú vậy mà lại bị biểu cảm cực kỳ thông thường này khiến cho trái tim bất ngờ trật nửa nhịp.

“Tốt lắm.” Anh bấm máy lần cuối cùng, sau đó vội vàng cúi đầu nhìn thành quả ngày hôm nay, đây không thể nghi ngờ là một lần chụp hình anh cực kỳ vừa ý.

“Thầy Mục, biểu hiện của tôi có vấn đề gì không?” Lăng Miêu Nhi vẫn mang thái độ ngạo mạn như cũ, trong ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Mục Mục có chút nguy hiểm.

“Quá tuyệt vời, hôm nay cậu biểu hiện thật xuất sắc.” Mục Mục khen ngợi từ đáy lòng.

Anh ngẩng đầu cười cười, giây tiếp theo lại thấy biểu cảm của Lăng Miêu Nhi hơi khác thường.

“Vậy là tốt rồi, có cơ hội khác chúng ta lại tiếp tục hợp tác.” Lăng Miêu Nhi dứt lời cũng không bắt tay với anh, quay đầu bước đi, Kha Nhạc xấu hổ cười làm lành, chào tạm biệt rồi cũng đuổi theo.

“Miêu Nhi, loại thái độ này của cậu thật không tốt, rất dễ làm mất lòng người ta.”

Kha Nhạc lái xe, không quên dạy bảo Lăng Miêu Nhi đang ngồi ghế sau.

Lăng Miêu Nhi còn chưa tẩy trang, ngồi trong xe sinh hờn dỗi: “Trên người anh ta có mùi!”

“Cái gì?” Kha Nhạc giật mình: “Thầy Mục hôi nách?”

“Anh mới hôi nách, là mùi!”

Ý nghĩa từ mùi Lăng Miêu Nhi nói ra mà Kha Nhạc có thể nghĩ tới hơi ít: “Trong người anh ta có giấu cá khô?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi cảm thấy nói chuyện với anh quả thật lãng phí thời gian: “Nói anh cũng không hiểu.”

Kha Nhạc quả thật không hiểu, mùi hương có thể khiến Lăng Miêu Nhi thấy thích, không phải cá khô chẳng lẽ là chuột? Có thể nào trong nhà thầy Mục nuôi Hamster không?

“Ấy?” Mắt Kha Nhạc liếc thấy Mục Mục mang theo va li hành lý, đứng ở ven đường như là muốn bắt xe.

Anh dừng lại.

“Thầy Mục.”

Mục Mục cúi đầu, nhìn thấy bọn họ: “Là hai người à, thật có duyên.”

“Anh đi đâu? Tôi đưa anh đi?”

“Này… không tiện lắm thì phải?”

Tầm mắt Mục Mục bay tới trên người Lăng Miêu Nhi ngồi đằng sau, cứ có cảm giác cậu ấy có địch ý với mình.

“Không có gì bất tiện cả, lên đi.” Kha Nhạc nhiệt tình ngoắc tay, “Có hành lý đúng không? Tôi mở cốp sau cho anh.”

Ý tốt không thể chối từ, cuối cùng Mục Mục cũng ngồi vào ghế phó lái.

“Thật xấu hổ, tôi từ sân bay đến thẳng studio, chưa kịp về nhà lấy xe.”

“Một việc nhỏ mà thôi, anh khách khí quá. Đúng rồi, nhà thầy Mục ở đâu?”

“Khu dân cư Hoa Uyển ở Thành Tây, không biết có tiện đường không, nếu đường vòng thì phiền cậu đưa tôi đến trạm tàu điện ngầm.”

Kha Nhạc suýt chút nữa đạp chân ga: “Không phải chứ!”

“Làm sao vậy?”

“Chúng ta ở cùng một khu!”

“Chúng ta?”

“Tôi với Miêu Nhi.”

“Tình cờ như vậy?” Mục Mục kinh ngạc: “Hóa ra hai người ở chung một chỗ?”

“Chúng tôi ở cạnh nhau, bởi vì năng lực chăm sóc bản thân của Miêu Nhi rất kém, ở gần cũng tiện chăm sóc cậu ấy, giúp cậu ấy hốt…”

“Khụ khụ!” Lăng Miêu Nhi ngồi ghế sau ho lên.

“… Lúc muốn ăn cơm nấu cơm linh tinh.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi liếc mắt xem thường.

“Hóa ra là vậy.” Mục Mục cười nói: “Không ngờ được chúng ta lại là hàng xóm, sao trước kia chưa gặp nhỉ?”

“Chúng tôi mới chuyển tới đây, công ty chuẩn bị ký túc xá, trước kia chúng tôi ở Bắc Giao.”

Mục Mục gật đầu: “Thật tình cờ, có rảnh tới nhà tôi chơi nhé.”

“Được!” Kha Nhạc cũng không thấy ngại: “Trong nhà thầy Mục nuôi Hamster à?”

“Không nuôi, cậu sợ Hamster à?”

“À, không phải, chỉ hỏi chút thôi, vì Miêu Nhi với Hamster không hợp, tôi sợ dọa đến nó.”

Trong miệng Kha Nhạc, nó là chuột Hamster, chỉ là Mục Mục nghe tới tự nhiên nghĩ tới Lăng Miêu Nhi, không thể tưởng được người trong tên có chữ mèo mà lại có thể sợ chuột Hamster, Mục Mục hơi buồn cười.

Kha Nhạc đưa Mục Mục đến dưới nhà: “Tôi với Miêu Nhi ở số nhà 8 phía sau.”

“Có rảnh liên hệ.”

“Không thành vấn đề!”

Kha Nhạc khẽ ngân nga một bài hát khởi động xe, vòng hai vòng quẹo vào bãi đỗ.

“Về đến nhà, có muốn mua gì không?”

“Pho mát, ruột cá.” Lăng Miêu Nhi không cần nghĩ ngợi nói ra.

“Cậu ở đây chờ anh một lát nhé!”

Kha Nhạc đỗ xe, sau đó nhanh chóng chạy tới siêu thị mini tầng dưới, mua ruột cá, còn cả sữa, ra ngoài lại không gặp Lăng Miêu Nhi.

“Lên nhà thôi, Miêu Nhi, Miêu Nhi?”

Trong nhà không có một bóng người/ mèo nào, mặc kệ là Lăng Nhân Nhi hay Lăng Miêu Nhi đều không thấy đâu cả.


	2. Chapter 2

Mục Mục vừa định vào nhà, đột nhiên trong lùm cây trước cửa lại có một chú mèo Siamese hiếm gặp nhảy ra, nhìn thấy anh cũng không chạy đi, cũng không tiến đến mà lại đặt mông ngồi xuống mặt đất, không coi ai ra gì mà liếm móng vuốt.

Thật ra Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng không biết nên tiến đến hay không, lỡ như Mục Mục ghét mèo, hoặc sợ mèo, vậy cậu chủ động tới gần lại bị ghét bỏ chẳng phải không còn mặt mũi gì nữa sao?

Cho nên cậu đơn giản ngồi xuống tại chỗ, ôm cây đợi Mục **[[1]](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/03/16/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-chuong-2/#0) **, lúc này mới phù hợp với tính cách cao quý lãnh đạm của loài mèo.

Mục Mục đầu tiên là kinh ngạc nhìn xung quanh, không thấy ai, lúc này mới đi tới ngồi xuống bên cạnh mèo Siamese, đưa tay xoa xoa đầu nó.

Siamese không sợ hãi, ngẩng đầu lên nheo nheo mắt, ra chiều thích thú.

“Nhóc không phải là mèo hoang đúng không? Chủ nhân của nhóc đâu? Nhóc lén trốn ra à?”

Mục Mục liên tiếp hỏi ba vấn đề, Lăng Miêu Nhi yên tâm thoải mái hưởng thụ vuốt ve của Mục Mục, trong lòng lại khinh thường, anh đã gặp qua con mèo hoang nào quý hiếm như vậy chưa?

Mục Mục thấy nó rất thân thiết với người, hiển nhiên là mèo được nuôi, hơn nữa trên người rất sạch sẽ, nói vậy có lẽ là nó mới chạy đến đây.

Anh đỡ dưới nách nâng nó lên để có thể quan sát rõ hơn.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng không vui, nó ghét bị con người giơ lên như vậy, ngực không thoải mái, bụng không thoải mái, nơi bị đỡ còn rất đau.

—- Con người ngu xuẩn! Nâng mông của tôi ấy! Anh không phát hiện tôi bị kéo dài người ra luôn sao!

Bây giờ Mục Mục mặt đối mặt với nó, đây là một chú mèo Siamese xinh đẹp, lông trên người màu nâu nhạt, bốn chân và đuôi là màu đậm hơn, giống như một chú mèo nhỏ nghịch ngợm nhảy vào vũng bùn, khiến mấy cái móng vuốt bẩn hết.

Có điều toàn thân nó, nơi thu hút ánh nhìn người khác nhất chính là một dải màu rõ ràng trên mặt nó, giống như đem toàn bộ màu sắc xung quanh hút lại một khu vực trung gian kia, nhìn thế nào cũng buồn cười.

“Ha ha ha ha, nhóc vùi mặt vào đống than hả?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi phẫn nộ tát cho anh một cái, chỉ là dưới cái nhìn của Mục Mục, đó chẳng qua là một con mèo dùng đệm thịt mềm mềm của nó đặt lên trên mặt mình mà thôi.

“Đến nhà anh chơi không?” Anh hỏi: “Mời nhóc uống sữa.”

Uống uống uống! Trong lòng Lăng Miêu Nhi thầm nói, nếu có ruột cá thì càng tốt.

Mục Mục một tay ôm mèo, một tay kéo hành lý vào thang máy, ấn tầng mười tám. Thang máy vững vàng chuyển động, Lăng Miêu Nhi mắt cũng không chớp nhìn chằm chằm vào con số, Mục Mục cho rằng nó cảm thấy hứng thú đối với sự vật thay đổi, dù sao rất nhiều con mèo khác cũng vậy.

“Anh ở tầng 18, có thể hơi cao một chút, nhóc có sợ không?” Mục Mục hỏi.

Tôi sợ chó.

Thang máy “đinh” một tiếng rồi tới tầng mười tám, cửa mở ra.

“Về đến nhà.” Mục Mục mở cánh cửa phòng 1816 ra, Siamese không chút khách khí từ trong lòng ngực anh nhảy xuống, nghênh ngang đi thăm thú phòng ở của Mục Mục.

Không hổ là loài mèo luôn tò mò, Mục Mục mỉm cười đi vào phòng ngủ: “Trước hết anh sắp xếp lại đồ vật trong phòng một chút, nhóc cứ tùy tiện đi dạo.”

Căn hộ Mục Mục ở là phòng đơn, diện tích so ra còn nhỏ hơn nhà Lăng Miêu Nhi, có điều trồng nhiều cây xanh như vậy thật sự không phù hợp với thân phận một người đàn ông độc thân thường xuyên cần đi công tác.

“A.” Mục Mục đột nhiên nghĩ tới chuyện gì đó, từ phòng ngủ ló đầu ra: “Đừng gặm mấy cái cây đó.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi căn bản không muốn gặm, nghe anh nói như vậy lại càng muốn gặm, lúc này đã cắn một nửa miếng lá.

Mục Mục tay vươn ra như Nhĩ Khanh **[[2]](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/03/16/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-chuong-2/#1) **: “…”

“Được rồi, nhóc muốn ăn thì ăn đi, nhưng đừng ăn nhiều quá.” Mục Mục thở dài bỏ qua, tiếp tục quay về phòng sắp xếp đồ đạc.

Lăng Miêu Nhi phun phì phì lá cây trong miệng ra, cái thứ khó ăn như thế, có trời mới ăn nổi.

Nó tiếp tục đi thăm phòng ở, phòng khách của Mục Mục treo không ít tác phẩm nhiếp ảnh, phần lớn là phong cảnh và động vật, chỉ không có người. Nhân vật chính trong ảnh chụp từ sư tử châu Phi đến chim cánh cụt Nam Cực, thoạt nhìn Mục Mục đúng là đã đến không ít nơi.

Khi Mục Mục từ phòng ngủ đi ra, Siamese đang chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm vào tấm ảnh cá mập đang lặn xuống nước, nhìn dáng vẻ nó dường như còn rất thích thú, thật giống như đang nghiên cứu con cá trong hình có ăn được hay không.

Mục Mục cười ôm nó lên: “Nhóc thích ăn cá không? Con này không ăn được đâu.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi khẽ nhăn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn màu than đen, anh đang coi thường chỉ số thông minh của tôi đấy.

Mục Mục ôm Lăng Miêu Nhi đến bàn ăn, lấy sữa từ tủ lạnh ra, còn chăm chú nghiên cứu hạn sử dụng trên hộp.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng muốn xem, anh vừa mới đi công tác về, sữa trong tủ lạnh còn có thể uống được sao?

Cậu sâu sắc nhận thấy hôm nay tới đây thật là sai lầm.

“Chưa quá hạn sử dụng, còn có thể uống.” Mục Mục kết luận.

Sữa mang nhiều chất bảo quản, Lăng Miêu Nhi thầm nghĩ, không xứng với thân phận hoàng gia quý tộc của tôi chút nào.

Mục Mục rót sữa được hâm nóng xong vào đĩa, bưng đến trước mặt Siamese.

Lăng Miêu Nhi ngửi ngửi, khứu giác nhạy cảm ngửi thấy một mùi hương đặc biệt, khác với loại sữa mà cậu thường uống.

Có điều rõ ràng vừa rồi nhìn Mục Mục lấy sữa ra cũng chỉ là nhãn hiệu bình thường, Lăng Miêu Nhi mang thái độ xem thử, liếm một ngụm, ánh mắt lập tức sáng lên, uống ngon!

Nó một hơi liếm hết sữa trong đĩa đến sạch bong, cuối cùng còn chưa thỏa mãn liếm sạch bọt sữa dính bên miệng.

Mục Mục ngồi một bên luôn dùng ánh mắt cưng chiều nhìn chăm chú vào Siamese, tay lúc có lúc không vuốt lông trên lưng nó.

Lăng Miêu Nhi chỉ cảm thấy nơi được Mục Mục sờ qua đặc biệt thoải mái, kìm lòng không được khẽ cong lưng, đuổi theo tay Mục Mục cọ xát qua lại, cái đuôi giương lên cao cao, còn kích động đến run run.

“Uống ngon không?” Mục Mục ôm Siamese đang có dấu hiệu phấn khích lên giường, mình nằm ở bên cạnh một tay chống đầu, một tay gãi gãi cằm nó. Hiển nhiên Siamese rất hưởng thụ, dây thanh trong yết hầu hừ hừ rung động, nghe giống như đang làm nũng.

Lăng Miêu Nhi thoải mái đến từng sợi lông đều dựng thẳng, giường mềm như bông cũng giống đám mây, làm cho người ta không nhịn được muốn lăn lộn cọ đến cọ đi trên mặt nó, vòng eo mềm mại vặn vẹo thành các loại tư thế kỳ quái. Mục Mục lấy tay chỉ lên bức tranh trêu đùa nó, trong ảo giác Lăng Miêu Nhi thấy một con bướm, dùng chân trước nhào tới, tay Mục Mục lại kéo lên, con bướm bay đi.

Cái loại cảm giác tê tê dại dại này lại kéo tới, hơn nữa càng mãnh liệt hơn ban ngày, như là lông tơ cọ cọ vào trong lòng, trong từng mạch máu, từng dây thần kinh, nếu không sao lại ngứa như vậy. Trong lúc vô thức, miệng Lăng Miêu Nhi phát ra tiếng kêu nhẹ và ngắn của mèo con, ai nghe thấy cũng sinh ra yêu thương.

Mục Mục dùng bàn tay dày rộng lớn ấm áp của mình nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve nó, nếu có dấu hiệu hơi dừng lại, Siamese lập tức dùng hai phần thịt mềm mềm ở chân trước kéo tay anh lại, túm đến chỗ mình, dùng cách đặc biệt của loài mèo cọ cọ mặt trên đầu ngón tay anh, sau đó lưu lại mùi hương tuyên bố quyền sở hữu.

Mục Mục dừng lại chỗ cằm nó một lát, ngón tay thuận theo chiều kim đồng hồ mà xoa vẽ, để lại một hình xoắn ốc trên lớp lông của mèo Siamese, cuối cùng dừng lại trên bụng nó lặp lại động tác đấy. Lăng Miêu Nhi đơn giản xoay người, nằm ngửa lên, hai chân sau không có hình tượng mà mở ra, để lộ cái bụng mềm mại nhất trước mặt Mục Mục.

Thân thể Lăng Miêu Nhi lặng lẽ phát sinh biến đổi, nó cố hết sức nâng cổ dậy, phát hiện tiểu kê kê (tiểu JJ) màu đỏ vươn ra, lúc này lăn một cái đứng lên xoay người lại liếm nơi riêng tư của chính mình. Đầu lưỡi che kín xước mang rô mạnh mẽ lướt qua khí quan mẫn cảm, mỗi lần liếm đều khiến cơ thể run rẩy như bị điện giật.

Đỉnh đầu truyền tới một tiếng cười khẽ dịu dàng, Lăng Miêu Nhi giống như bị sét đánh cứng đơ người.

Trời ạ, nó đang làm cái gì? Không ngượng ngùng lăn lộn cọ xát cầu vuốt ve với người lần đầu gặp mặt, lộ bụng – nơi mềm yếu nhất ra cho người ta chọc, bây giờ lại còn làm trò tự mình khẩu giao trước mặt người ta? Nhiều chuyện xấu hổ không chịu nổi như vậy xảy ra trước mắt, nếu không phải mặt cậu trời sinh đã đen, vậy bây giờ nhất định sẽ đỏ thẫm.

Lăng Miêu Nhi tuyệt vọng ghé vào bên giường, đầu chôn sâu vào dưới chân trước, cảm thấy mình đã không còn mặt mũi nào sống trên cõi đời này nữa.

Mục Mục thấy Siamese vừa rồi còn chơi đùa thật vui vẻ đột nhiên lại im lặng, không rõ đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

“Nhóc làm sao vậy?”

Anh dùng ba ngón tay xoa nắn sau gáy Lăng Miêu Nhi.

Đừng để ý đến tôi, làm tôi xấu hổ muốn chết mất. Lăng Miêu Nhi thầm nghĩ.

Mục Mục không rõ nên tiếp tục xoa, hai ba cái lại hấp dẫn lực chú ý của Lăng Miêu Nhi, chỉ thấy tư thế chôn mặt của Siamese không thay đổi, sâu trong yết hầu lại một lần nữa vang lên tiếng hừ hừ thoải mái.

Lăng Miêu Nhi hừ hừ nửa ngày mới ý thức được chính mình lại thất tiết, sau khi trải qua một phen thiên miêu giao chiến (đấu tranh tư tưởng), đơn giản phá bình quăng gánh, nghiêng người dùng tứ chi ôm chặt cánh tay Mục Mục bắt đầu một vòng không biết xấu hổ ngượng ngùng mới, lòng tự trọng vô dụng gì gì đó đều đi gặp quỷ đi, dù sao Mục Mục cũng không biết nó là ai.

Nó tận tình gặm cắn ngón tay to lớn của Mục Mục, trên thân người đàn ông này truyền đến một mùi hương khiến nó say mê. Thật sự rất thơm, sao có người có mùi hương dễ chịu như vậy nhỉ.

Lăng Miêu Nhi quên mình hít lấy hít để mùi hương của Mục Mục, tôn nghiêm của giống mèo hoàng gia đã sớm bị ném tới hành tinh loài mèo, bây giờ người này liều lĩnh ôm Mục Mục cọ cọ, ngay cả cái đuôi cũng quấn lấy người ta không buông, chỉ là một con mèo đực động dục bình thường đang không biết xấu hổ mà quấy nhiễu tình dục một loài vật bất đồng là nhân loại.

Mục Mục thấy nó khôi phục như bình thường, lúc này mới yên tâm, cũng dung túng cho đối phương ôm lấy mình quấy rối, một bộ cưng chiều tùy ý cần thì cứ lấy.

Lăng Miêu Nhi chơi đùa một lúc lâu, cơn khô nóng trong cơ thể mới chậm rãi nguội bớt, vừa mới thoát khỏi trạng thái phấn khích, Lăng Miêu Nhi từ tốn chải lông cho mình, lúc này mới lấy lại tâm tình.

Cuối cùng Mục Mục xoa xoa đầu nó: “Không thể chơi tiếp với nhóc rồi, anh còn có việc phải làm.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghe thấy anh phải đi làm việc cũng chẳng biết xấu hổ theo sát bên cạnh, muốn xem ảnh mình được chỉnh sửa thế nào.

Mục Mục nhìn nó, không có cách nào khác: “Được rồi, nhóc có thể đi lên, nhưng không được lộn xộn đâu nhé.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhảy lên đùi Mục Mục, thấy anh nối camera với máy tính, tải ảnh chụp ban ngày qua.

Chỉ một lát, Lăng Miêu Nhi thấy mặt mình xuất hiện trên màn hình máy tính của Mục Mục, mặc kệ nó nhìn bao nhiêu lần vẫn cảm thấy khuôn mặt mình hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết.

Mục Mục thấy biểu hiện chuyên chú của Siamese hứng thú không thua kém gì với cá mập, không khỏi cảm thấy buồn cười.

“Nhóc cũng thấy cậu ấy rất đẹp sao?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghiêm túc phân tích những lời này, cho rằng trọng điểm rơi vào trên chữ “cũng”.

Có điều cậu cảm thấy Mục Mục khen cậu cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, bởi vì cậu vốn đã xinh đẹp, người ta không phải chỉ nói sự thật thôi sao?

Mục Mục thực thoải mái cho Lăng Miêu Nhi thấy quá trình chỉnh sửa ảnh, không giống người mẫu khác phải tốn công phu chỉnh sửa mới hoàn thành, ảnh của Lăng Miêu Nhi chỉ cần chỉnh lại một chút là có thể dùng được.

Anh vốn chỉ thích cảm giác chụp ảnh, không thích làm phần xử lý hậu kỳ nhiều lắm. Có điều bây giờ mấy quản lý công ty lại dở khóc dở cười, lúc nào cũng phải tự mình liên hệ với nhiếp ảnh gia, phải xử lý mấy cái yêu cầu gọt xương kéo cạnh chỉnh sửa giúp người mẫu giảm béo, mặt thon dài, nâng ngực linh tinh, miễn cho ảnh chụp người mẫu lộ khuyết điểm truyền ra ngoài.

Công ty quản lý của Lăng Miêu Nhi dường như rất tự tin về cậu, hoàn toàn không ám chỉ cho anh làm những việc đó, cho dù là hôm nay tiện đường đưa anh về nhà, cũng không đề cập chút gì có liên quan đến đề tài ảnh chụp.

Có điều bản thân Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng xứng với sự tự tin đó, Mục Mục nhìn ảnh chụp, nhớ tới người ban ngày gặp gỡ kia, kiêu ngạo có liên quan trực tiếp đến mỹ mạo. Nhất là phần sau quá trình giống như đổi thành một người khác vậy, làm công việc chụp ảnh đã nhiều năm, đây là lần đầu tiên có người mẫu chỉ đứng đó thôi đã khiến tim anh đập không ngừng.

Nhưng ánh mắt đối phương lúc ấy nhìn chằm chằm vào mình có cảm giác chẳng hề đơn giản, giống như bao hàm dục vọng bí ẩn nào đó.

Nghĩ tới đây Mục Mục không khỏi tự giễu cười cười, chẳng qua là mối quan hệ hợp tác công việc giữa nhiếp ảnh gia với người mẫu, có lẽ mình đã suy nghĩ nhiều rồi.

Lăng Miêu Nhi đương nhiên không biết trong lòng Mục Mục lúc này đang suy nghĩ điều gì, chỉnh sửa ảnh là một quá trình buồn tẻ, Lăng Miêu Nhi nhìn hơn mười phút thì cảm thấy thật nhàm chán. Sau hưng phấn là từng trận mệt mỏi đột kích, Lăng Miêu Nhi ngáp một cái, tiến vào mộng đẹp bên cạnh Mục Mục trên người tản mát mùi hương tự nhiên làm bạn.

Mục Mục xử lý hoàn thành một phần ảnh chụp mới nhớ tới Siamese không có động tĩnh gì. Cúi đầu thì thấy tên nhóc lông xù kia đã sớm cuộn thành một vòng ngủ say trên đùi mình, thân hình nhỏ bé phập phồng lên xuống theo hô hấp nhanh và đều đặn.

Một mình đã lâu, đột nhiên có thêm một sinh vật khác, ngay cả ngôi nhà cũng trở nên ấm áp, quá trình một người chỉnh sửa ảnh cũng không còn cô đơn như vậy nữa.

Ý cười không khỏi hiện lên trên khóe miệng, Mục Mục cố ý buông nhẹ động tác, sợ quấy nhiễu đến giấc mộng đẹp của bé mèo.

__________________

**Chú thích:**

**[1]** : _từ gốc là “thủ chu đãi mục”, là chuyển thể của “thủ chu đãi thố” (ôm cây đợi thỏ) – tên một tác phẩm của Hàn Phi. [↑](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/03/16/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-chuong-2/#2)_

 **[2]** : _Là một meme được cắt ra từ Hoàn Châu Cách Cách.[↑](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/03/16/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-chuong-2/#3)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hôm sau khi tỉnh lại, Lăng Miêu Nhi phát hiện ra mình tựa vào ngực Mục Mục. Nó nhớ rõ buổi tối hôm trước, Mục Mục ôm chính mình đang ngủ mơ mơ màng màng đặt lên gối đầu, sau đó nhẹ nhàng nằm xuống bên cạnh nó.

Giấc ngủ của mèo luôn rất nông, Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng không ngoại lệ, nhưng trên người Mục Mục như là có mùi hương nào đó mang tác dụng giúp yên giấc, suốt một đêm nó đều trải qua những giấc mộng ngọt ngào, thậm chí như thế nào từ gối đầu chạy tới ngực cũng chẳng có ấn tượng.

Nó vừa động đậy, Mục Mục liền tỉnh lại, còn buồn ngủ nhìn thời gian, thuận tay xoa xoa đầu Siamese.

“Tỉnh rồi sao? Chờ anh dậy làm gì đó cho nhóc ăn nhé.”

Thật là một người hầu xứng chức, Lăng Miêu Nhi duỗi thắt lưng, có thể ở chung với người như vậy cũng không tệ.

Nó không phải nói Kha Nhạc chịu khó chịu oán chịu bắt nạt là không tốt, nhưng Kha Nhạc ngửi không thơm như Mục Mục.

Mùi hương! Đúng rồi, Lăng Miêu Nhi nhớ tới, thiếu chút nữa nó quên mục đích chuyến đi này.

Nó nhảy xuống giường, tiến đến phòng tắm, từ ngày hôm qua sau khi trà trộn vào nhà Mục Mục, nó còn chưa vào nơi này.

Dầu gội và sữa tắm đều được Mục Mục xếp ngay ngắn chỉnh tề trên giá, Lăng Miêu Nhi tìm chỗ thích hợp để đặt chân, nhẹ nhàng nhảy tới, vững vàng dừng lại ở mục tiêu.

Một mùi hương hóa học nhân tạo nồng đậm xông vào mũi, Lăng Miêu Nhi khó chịu hắt xì vài cái.

Mục Mục đang cúi đầu rửa mặt nghe thấy tiếng động, đưa mắt nhìn lên gương thì thấy Siamese nghịch ngợm không biết vì sao lại nhảy tới giá để đồ dùng trong phòng tắm, không gian có hạn chỉ đủ để móng mèo miễn cưỡng chạm đất, cũng không biết làm sao nó lên được.

Có điều lên thì dễ xuống lại khó, Siamese một bên lắc đầu hắt xì, một bên bức thiết muốn đi xuống, lại bởi vì chỗ đó quá nhỏ hẹp, không có chỗ đặt chân, thoạt nhìn rất buồn cười.

Mục Mục vội vàng súc miệng, nén cười ôm mèo Siamese xuống dưới: “Liếc mắt một cái không thấy nhóc lại nghịch ngợm như vậy, nhóc lên trên đó làm gì?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi thực buồn bực, mùi hương trên người Mục Mục căn bản không phải đến từ mấy cái dung dịch hóa chất này, là thuần tự nhiên, người [ mèo? ] ta hướng tới chính là mùi hương tự nhiên, hơn xa kết quả nhân tạo có thể đạt được.

Mục Mục thấy Siamese vào buồng vệ sinh, không tránh khỏi mà hiểu lầm.

“Nhóc không phải là muốn đi WC đó chứ? Không ổn rồi, nhà anh không có bồn cát cho mèo, phải làm sao bây giờ?”

Mục Mục do dự không biết bây giờ có nên đi mua một cái hay không, lại sợ nó chờ không kịp.

“Nhóc dùng được bồn cầu không? Nếu không trước hết cố chịu đựng một chút, để anh qua tiệm thú cưng mua chút cát cho mèo về.”

Lưu manh! Đã thế còn muốn quanh co lòng vòng xem tôi đi vệ sinh!

Siamese cao ngạo nhảy từ lòng ngực Mục Mục xuống mặt đất, cái đuôi còn quăng qua mặt anh một chút, nhướn chân ngẩng đầu đi khỏi.

Mục Mục: “…”

Xem ra vẫn cần chuẩn bị bồn cát cho mèo.

Mục Mục rửa mặt xong, chỉ thấy Siamese kiêu ngạo ngồi trên bàn cơm chờ.

Đó là một loại kiêu ngạo mắt thường có thể nhìn thấy, giống nghe được cái đuôi đang vung qua vung lại như đang nói: Quá chậm, còn không mau làm bữa sáng.

Mục Mục bật cười, đem sữa còn lại toàn bộ đưa cho nó.

“Thật ngại, nhà anh chỉ có cái này thôi, lát nữa mua cho nhóc cái gì ngon ngon ăn được không?”

Hai bữa liên tiếp đều để mèo nhà người ta uống sữa, Mục Mục cũng có chút xấu hổ.

Nếu không dứt khoát ngắt lá của gốc hoa lan kia cho nó ăn nhỉ [ lầm to ].

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhanh chóng uống sữa, hương vị rất bình thường, không có cảm giác đặc biệt như buổi tối hôm qua, có chút thất vọng.

Mục Mục bưng tới chén nước với cái đĩa, kéo ghế bên cạnh ra ngồi xuống dùng bữa, Lăng Miêu Nhi nhân cơ hội nghiên cứu bữa sáng của anh một lần: nước là nước tinh khiết, một đĩa salad tất cả đều là rau, ngay cả trứng gà cũng không có.

Mục Mục phát hiện Siamese hứng thú với bữa sáng của mình: “Nhóc muốn ăn cái này? Có điều hình như không có thứ gì nhóc ăn được hết.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi ghét bỏ quay mặt đi, nó mới không thèm ăn lá cây đâu.

“A, nghe nói có mèo thích ăn ngô?”

Chóp mũi Lăng Miêu Nhi truyền đến một mùi hương, là Mục Mục dùng dĩa ăn chọn ra mấy hạt ngô đưa đến bên miệng nó.

Nó vừa vặn chính là loại mèo thích ăn ngô, có điều nó tận mắt thấy dĩa ăn này vừa rồi Mục Mục đã dùng qua, cho nên có chút do dự.

“Nhóc không thích hả?” Mục Mục có ý thu lại.

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghĩ mình là mèo, anh ta là người, xài chung một dĩa ăn hình như anh ta chịu thiệt nhiều hơn. Nếu Mục Mục không ghét bỏ, vậy chính mình còn rối rắm gì chứ.

Nghĩ đến đây, Lăng Miêu Nhi không chút băn khoăn đem ngô trên dĩa từng hạt từng hạt dùng đầu lưỡi cuốn lấy ăn luôn.

Mục Mục thấy nó thích, dứt khoát đem ngô trong salad đều lấy ra, cứ như vậy dùng cùng một cái dĩa, ăn hết phần salad này.

Nói đến cũng kỳ quái, trong sữa tuy rằng không có hương vị lúc trước, nhưng trên hạt ngô lại có hương vị nhàn nhạt lưu lại, Lăng Miêu Nhi cuối cùng nhận thấy được nơi phát ra hương vị này có lẽ chính là bản thân Mục Mục, cùng với sữa và ngô không liên quan gì.

Anh ta tối hôm qua không nhả nước bọt vào sữa của mình chứ? Lăng Miêu Nhi âm u phỏng đoán.

Kim đồng hồ chỉ đến 8 giờ, Lăng Miêu Nhi thầm nghĩ không ổn, hôm nay còn phải làm việc nữa.

Ăn uống no đủ xong nó nhảy tới cửa, đối với cửa lớn kêu meo meo lên, ý định tương đối rõ ràng.

“Nhóc phải đi rồi à?” Mục Mục lúc này mới nhớ tới, Siamese hiển nhiên không phải mèo hoang, hẳn là có người nuôi dưỡng, chạy ra ngoài chơi lại được mình nhặt được.

Mới chỉ ở chung ngắn ngủi không đến một ngày, nhưng anh đã có chút luyến tiếc, có điều dù sao cũng không phải mèo nhà mình, biết đâu chủ nhân của nó bây giờ đang lo lắng đi tìm.

“Vậy được rồi,” Mục Mục ngồi xổm xuống, lưu luyến xoa xoa đầu nó, “Nhóc phải ngoan ngoãn về nhà, không được chạy loạn, biết chưa? Nếu như bị kẻ có ý xấu bắt tới lai giống, nhóc không về nhà được đâu.”

Lai giống? Đáy lòng Lăng Miêu Nhi lạnh run một trận.

Mục Mục vừa mới mở cửa ra một cái khe nhỏ, Siamese liền linh hoạt chui ra ngoài, chưa tới một lát đã biến mất ở cửa cầu thang, ngay cả lưu luyến quay đầu nhìn anh cũng không thèm. Mục Mục có chút lo lắng, nó thật sự có thể tìm về nhà sao? Hy vọng sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn.

Ở một căn phòng nọ cách đó hai tầng, Kha Nhạc đen mặt mở cửa ra, trên cửa lưu lại vết như bị mèo cào.

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhắm khe hở cánh cửa được mở ra linh hoạt chui vào, Kha Nhạc lại mặt không chút thay đổi mà đóng cửa lại.

“Miêu Nhi, cậu càng ngày càng kỳ cục đấy.” Kha Nhạc xắn tay áo tính sổ với Lăng Miêu Nhi, “Trước kia cậu đi đâu ít nhất còn báo một tiếng, hơn nữa cậu cho tới bây giờ cũng chưa có đêm nào không về ngủ cả, nói thật đi, có phải đêm qua cậu đi tìm con mèo cái nào đó quấn lấy nhau đúng không?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi biến thành hình người tìm quần áo cho hôm nay từ trong tủ, đem lời nói của Kha Nhạc vào tai này ra tai kia.

“Hôm nay lịch trình thế nào?”

Kha Nhạc vốn tận chức tận trách theo phản xạ có điều kiện mà báo cáo: “Buổi sáng gặp doanh nghiệp quảng cáo, buổi chiều hẹn phỏng vấn với tạp chí thời trang.”

“Tạp chí nào vậy?”

“« Minus »”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghĩ nghĩ, là tạp chí danh tiếng.

Có điều cậu càng muốn lên tạp chí ‘Mew’, nghe nói lên trang bìa là có thể được thưởng một năm đồ hộp, hơn nữa cậu thích thương hiệu nhà tài trợ kia.

“Đúng rồi, tạp chí ‘Mew’ ra kỳ mới chưa?” Lăng Miêu Nhi vừa thay quần áo vừa hỏi.

Kha Nhạc sợ cái gì đến cái đó, cũng không biết vì sao Lăng Miêu Nhi chấp nhất với tạp chí thú cưng như vậy. Rõ ràng chính mình cũng không phải không mua được đồ hộp, lại muốn đi tranh phần thưởng kia, tâm lý của mèo hắn không hiểu nổi mà.

Có điều đối phương đã hỏi, hắn cũng chỉ có thể hàm hàm hồ hồ trả lời: “À, đã ra, anh xem rồi, không có gì đáng chú ý.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi mẫn tuệ sâu sắc phát hiện ra điều dị thường, động tác trên tay dừng lại.

“Lấy cho tôi xem xem.”

“Cậu muộn mất rồi.” Kha Nhạc tốt bụng nhắc nhở cậu.

“Tôi muốn xem.”

Kha Nhạc không lay chuyển được, chỉ phải từ dưới đáy bàn trà lấy tờ tạp chí rõ ràng bị giấu đi, mở ra.

“Này.”

Hắn đưa qua.

Lăng Miêu Nhi sau khi nhìn thấy bìa sắc mặt tối sầm, lại là cái con Ragdoll bán manh kia, rõ ràng bốn tháng trước nó đã là miêu lang của trang bìa, sao vẫn còn không đi?

“Anh không phải quên đem ảnh chụp của tôi gửi tới tòa soạn chứ?”

“Sao có thể? Anh tháng nào cũng gửi cho bọn họ!”

“Thế sao tôi lại không được chọn, mấy tháng nay lên trang bìa toàn là những con Ragdoll, Maine Coon, Himalaya Chinchila, tôi thua kém bọn chúng chỗ nào chứ hả?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi ngay cả khuôn mặt nhà tài trợ cũng không nhớ rõ, ngược lại là với trang bìa của tạp chí thú cưng lại thuộc như lòng bàn tay.

Kha Nhạc thích sự tự tin của Lăng Miêu Nhi, nhưng có lúc sự tự tin của cậu cũng làm người ta đau đầu.

“Hình tượng của cậu cũng không phải không bằng người ta, hơn nữa mấy con mèo này cũng không phải không có chỗ đẹp, ai cũng mỗi người một vẻ. Hơn nữa ảnh do cậu bảo anh chụp, anh cũng không phải nhiếp ảnh gia chuyên nghiệp, không chụp ra được 1% vẻ đẹp của cậu, cho nên mới không cạnh tranh được mấy con mèo đó thôi.”

Kha Nhạc liều mạng đem trách nhiệm gánh lên người mình, lúc này mới dỗ được Lăng Miêu Nhi thoải mái một chút.

“Tôi không phải cho anh đi học chụp ảnh rồi sao?”

“Chính là thiên phú nghệ thuật của anh không đủ, kết cấu ánh sáng này nọ anh đều không hiểu nổi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi chỉ biết không thể quá kỳ vọng vào người này: “Tháng này tiếp tục đi.”

“… Ừ,” Kha Nhạc kiên trì đồng ý, “Vẫn là anh chụp hả? Nếu không anh đi tìm nhiếp ảnh gia chuyên nghiệp tới? Như vậy tỉ lệ được chọn sẽ lớn hơn một chút.”

Trong đầu Lăng Miêu Nhi nhanh chóng hiện ra một bóng người.

“Để tôi cân nhắc lại chút xem sao.” Cậu nói cho có lệ.

Hôm nay doanh nghiệp quảng cáo cần gặp là công ty viễn thông mới nổi, Lăng Miêu Nhi lựa chọn một thân trang phục trẻ trung thoải mái, theo thời gian ước định đi tới công ty đối phương.

“Sản phẩm của chúng tôi là một app hẹn hò giấu tên thế giới ảo, đặc điểm bán chạy ở chỗ tất cả tư liệu của người sử dụng đều có thể là hư cấu, bạn không biết người ở bên kia đang nói chuyện với mình là nam hay nữ, là một người hay là…”

“Một con mèo.” Lăng Miêu Nhi nói tiếp.

Nhà quảng cáo kỳ quái liếc cậu một cái: “Mèo đương nhiên cũng có thể, có điều bình thường trong ngành chúng tôi thích nói là chó.”

Cái ngành chẳng có thưởng thức gì, Lăng Miêu Nhi trong lòng đánh giá.

“Cho nên chúng tôi chọn lựa chủ đề quảng cáo là phim ngắn dạng tĩnh, chính là chụp một số ảnh có nội dung tình tiết, sau đó chèn chữ lên, liên kết lại thành một câu chuyện ngắn, như vậy so với quảng cáo bình thường càng có lợi cho truyền bá trên internet.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi: “A.”

“Nội dung câu chuyện trên phim ngắn là như vầy, có một chàng trai thẹn thùng đơn thuần, ở thế giới 2D giả thành một cô gái xinh đẹp gợi cảm…”

“Có chút lừa gạt tình cảm đối phương.” Lăng Miêu Nhi lại xen vào.

“… Không, là nhấn mạnh liên kết tâm hồn, chúng tôi cổ vũ người sử dụng sống thật với mình, nếu khát vọng trong nội tâm nam nhân vật chính là thể nghiệm một cuộc sống hoàn toàn tương phản, thế thì chúng tôi có thể cung cấp cho anh ta một không gian đầy đủ để trung thực về chính mình. Hơn nữa trong không gian đó người sử dụng đều biết thân phận chưa hẳn là thật, đương nhiên sẽ không thực sự dồn tình cảm của mình vào.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi: “À.”

“Chúng ta nói tiếp, vừa rồi nói đến đâu rồi nhỉ?”

“Một chàng trai đơn thuần thẹn thùng tại thế giới ảo giả thành một cô gái xinh đẹp nữ tính.”

“À đúng, anh ta giả thành phụ nữ, vốn muốn kết bạn với mọi người, không nghĩ tới anh ta lại yêu chính bản thân mà mình hư cấu ra.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi đợi nửa ngày: “Xong rồi?”

“Xong rồi, đây chỉ là một bộ phim ngắn dạng tĩnh, cho nên nội dung câu chuyện rất đơn giản, quan trọng dựa vào sự phát huy của người mẫu.”

Kha Nhạc ở một bên nói tiếp: “Tôi hiểu rồi, nội dung câu chuyện là một người yêu phải chính mình, đơn giản mà nói là tự kỷ. Nội dung bộ phim này rất hay, rất thích hợp với Miêu Nhi, Miêu Nhi tự kỷ nhất.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi trừng mắt liếc anh một cái.

“Chúng tôi chọn Lăng Miêu Nhi, chủ yếu là bởi vì trên phương diện này có hóa trang thành nam, lại có hóa trang thành nữ, nếu muốn trai giả gái mà không có điều gì khác lạ, thì trong giới người mẫu có lẽ chỉ có Miêu Nhi thích hợp nhất.”

Nhà quảng cáo giải thích như vậy, Kha Nhạc cũng hiểu kịch bản gốc là được thiết kế cho Lăng Miêu Nhi.

“Xin hỏi nhiếp ảnh gia đã được quyết định chưa?”

“Nhiếp ảnh gia là bạn bè với ông chủ chúng tôi, cũng là một vị rất nổi danh, nếu không phải quan hệ với ông chủ thì theo lịch của anh ta rất khó hẹn được.”

“A? Là ai vậy?”

“Là thầy Mục – Mục Mục, từng lấy được giải vàng trong một cuộc thi nhiếp ảnh quốc tế, cùng với rất nhiều giải thưởng trong nước khác, đồng thời cũng là nhiếp ảnh sư riêng của tạp chí thời trang nổi danh ‘Minus’.”

Kha Nhạc kìm lòng không được kinh hô: “Oa, này cũng quá tình cờ đi?”

“Mọi người biết nhau?”

“Chúng tôi hôm qua mới vừa hợp tác với thầy Mục xong, hơn nữa thầy Mục lại là hàng xóm của Miêu Nhi, chúng tôi ở rất gần.”

“Thật vậy sao? Vậy quá tốt rồi, mọi người đã có kinh nghiệm hợp tác, nói vậy so với người mẫu và nhiếp ảnh gia bình thường cũng ăn ý hơn.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng thấy ngoài ý muốn, nhíu mày.

“Tất cả nội dung chỉ có như thế, chúng ta mau cùng người đại diện của Miêu Nhi quyết định lịch chụp ảnh.”

“OK, không vấn đề gì.” Kha Nhạc và Lăng Miêu Nhi lần lượt đứng lên, “Hy vọng hợp tác vui vẻ.”

“Hợp tác vui vẻ.” Nhà quảng cáo bắt tay với Lăng Miêu Nhi.

Kha Nhạc âm thầm thúc Lăng Miêu Nhi, cậu phải tỏ vẻ gì chứ.

“Tôi rất chờ mong.”

Tiếp nhận một hợp đồng không tồi, lúc lái xe Kha Nhạc cũng đều mặt mày hớn hở.

“Nói thật anh cũng rất muốn nhìn bộ dáng cậu mặc đồ nam cùng nữ xuất hiện trong cùng một bức ảnh, hiệu quả nhất định sẽ giống long phượng thai, không, long phượng thai vẫn là song sinh khác trứng, cậu chính là long phượng thai song sinh cùng trứng.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi không nóng không lạnh “hừ” một tiếng.

“Miêu Nhi, cậu không vui à?” Kha Nhạc nhìn vào kính chiếu hậu đánh giá cậu.

“Tôi đang suy nghĩ.”

“Nghĩ cái gì?”

“Buổi sáng nhà quảng cáo nói Mục Mục là nhiếp ảnh gia của tạp chí nào?”

“ «Minus».”

“Chúng ta bây giờ đang muốn đi tiếp phỏng vấn nhà nào?”

“…«Minus».”

Kha Nhạc mãi tới lúc này mới phản ứng lại được: “Không phải trùng hợp lại gặp được thầy Mục như thế đi?”

Hắn sợ hãi than: “Duyên phận như vậy, quả thật có thể mời thầy Mục làm nhiếp ảnh gia riêng của cậu!”

Lăng Miêu Nhi trợn trắng mắt.

“Nếu không dứt khoát chụp ảnh lúc cậu là mèo cũng mời thầy Mục luôn đi? Có điều thù lao của anh ấy hắn rất cao, không biết trả nổi không đây.” Kha Nhạc không thể khống chế mà nghĩ nhiều.

Lăng Miêu Nhi lại “hừ” một tiếng không rõ ý nghĩa.

“Có lẽ chúng ta có thể từ hàng xóm mà bắt tay vào tạo quan hệ tốt, hôm nào mua chút quà tới cửa thăm hỏi một chút, cũng không biết thầy Mục thích cái gì?”

“Lan điếu đi.”

Kha Nhạc sửng sốt: “Thầy Mục thích hoa lan sao? Sao cậu biết được? Có điều ai làm khách lại tặng người ta bồn hoa?”

“Tôi chỉ là đoán vậy thôi, cũng không thực sự muốn đi.”

“Cậu nghĩ cho kỹ nha, nếu thầy Mục đồng ý chụp ảnh giúp cậu, đừng nói đến trang bìa tạp chí hàng tháng, chính là trang bìa tạp chí của năm cũng có thể giành được. Hai người là tổ hợp mạnh mẽ tài giỏi, cái gì Ragdoll, Chinchila, cũng không phải đối thủ cạnh tranh của cậu.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghĩ đến mấy tấm ảnh chụp động vật treo ở phòng khách nhà Mục Mục, hình như có thể như vậy.

Trang bìa tạp chí hàng năm của ‘Mew’… Làm sao bây giờ, có chút động tâm…

“Cậu bảo anh nói có đúng không?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi: “Hừ, rồi nói sau.”

Lúc quyết định xong địa điểm phỏng vấn lại không nhìn thấy thân ảnh Mục Mục, chỉ có một phóng viên, sau khi nhìn thấy Lăng Miêu Nhi hai mắt sáng lên.

Trong giới thời trang, Lăng Miêu Nhi là con lai, lớn lên ở Thái Lan, về nước phát triển, nói lưu loát tiếng Trung lại thực sự phù hợp với giới thời trang, hơn nữa vẻ ngoài được giới trẻ yêu thích hoan nghênh, rất nhanh trở thành con cưng của giới thời trang, tạp chí lớn nhỏ đều tranh đăng bài phỏng vấn của cậu ta, vị phóng viên nhỏ này cũng tốn rất nhiều công sức mới giành được cơ hội phỏng vấn lần này.

“Miêu Nhi, tôi là fan của cậu, thật vinh hạnh khi được phòng vấn cậu.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi đối với người sùng bái mình luôn có chút ôn hòa, không chỉ ký tên cho cậu ta còn chụp ảnh cùng, phóng viên vẻ mặt cảm động, bởi vì Lăng Miêu Nhi cao ngạo là trong nghề ai cũng biết.

“Chúng ta có thể bắt đầu phỏng vấn chưa?” Lăng Miêu Nhi sợ cậu kích động chạy vòng không ai tìm được.

“Đương nhiên đương nhiên, cái kia, vấn đề đầu tiên của chúng tôi…”

Tư liệu của Lăng Miêu Nhi vốn đa số đều là giả, mấy cái tài liệu được biên soạn này Lăng Miêu Nhi sớm đã bị Kha Nhạc bức ép mà học thuộc làu làu, ứng phó với trình độ phỏng vấn này không chút khó khăn.

“Như vậy Miêu Nhi thích mèo hay chó?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi rất ngạc nhiên khi đối phương hỏi loại vấn đề này.

“Mèo đi, mèo hơn một chút, chó thì…”

Kha Nhạc ở một bên nghe mà đổ mồ hôi, sợ cậu nói ra lời khiến nhiều người tức giận, giống như “vừa bẩn vừa ngu ngốc đầu lưỡi thè ra bên ngoài thật ghê tởm”, đánh giá như vậy cậu ấy nói ra cũng không biết đã nghe qua mấy trăm lần.

“Mới trước đây từng bị chó cắn, có chút sợ chó.”

Kha Nhạc yên lòng.

“À, ra như vậy, chúng tôi tính ra một số đặc biệt, trong đó có một chủ đề là chàng trai hệ mèo VS chàng trai hệ chó, muốn tìm mười hai người mẫu đang nổi danh, từng người mẫu đại diện cho một loại động vật. Ngoại trừ lần phỏng vấn này, còn muốn chụp một số ảnh người mẫu và động vật chụp chung, không biết người đại diện của Miêu Nhi đã nói với anh chưa.”

Hình như là nói rồi, có điều Lăng Miêu Nhi đã quên.

Lăng Miêu Nhi: “Anh ấy có nói qua.”

“Nếu Miêu Nhi không muốn tiếp xúc với chó, tôi sẽ đề nghị chủ biên đem anh phân đến bên hệ mèo.” Phóng viên lập tức bổ sung, “Hơn nữa tôi cũng cảm thấy khí chất của Miêu Nhi càng gần gũi với mèo hơn, ngay cả trong tên cũng có mèo, có thể nói là nhân vật đại diện cho hệ này.”

Kha Nhạc tưởng tượng một chút cảnh Lăng Miêu Nhi là chàng trai hệ chó… Không thể tưởng tượng.

Lăng Miêu Nhi: “Được.”

“Như vậy sắp tới nhiếp ảnh gia của tạp chí chúng tôi sẽ liên lạc với ngài, nếu thuận tiện có thể tìm thời gian thảo luận chi tiết một chút.”

“Có thể chỉ định nhiếp ảnh gia không?” Lăng Miêu Nhi hỏi.

“Hả?”

“Nếu có thể tôi muốn hợp tác với thầy Mục.”

Lời này vừa nói ra ngay cả Kha Nhạc cũng kinh ngạc, Lăng Miêu Nhi lúc nào đổi tính thế, cậu trước kia đều không hòa hợp với nhiếp ảnh gia, trang bìa tạp chí của năm có lực hấp dẫn lớn như vậy thật sao?

“Thầy Mục Mục sao? Này,” Phóng viên có chút xấu hổ, “Thầy Mục là nhiếp ảnh gia tạp chí chúng tôi mời riêng, có quyền tự do chọn lựa đề tài và người mẫu, nhưng người mẫu lại không chọn được…”

Trong đầu Kha Nhạc ngựa chạy như điên: muốn chết muốn chết muốn chết muốn chết…

Lăng Miêu Nhi lần đầu tiên đưa ra yêu cầu loại này đã bị từ chối, sắc mặt rõ ràng đen đi.

Phóng viên nhỏ khẩn trương quá mức: “Có điều tôi sẽ xin với chủ biên, tận lực bàn bạc với thầy Mục, đương nhiên nhận hay không nhận là thuộc vào ý của bản thân anh ấy… còn có lịch chụp.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi ngạo kiều: “Quên đi, không phải phiền toái như thế.”

Cậu đứng lên: “Còn có chuyện khác không?”

“Tôi, tôi xem, tôi trước hết gọi điện thoại cho chủ biên.”

“Tùy, nhiếp ảnh gia nào cũng được, đối với tôi mà nói cũng chẳng khác gì nhiều, quý tòa soạn đã quyết định vậy sau này trực tiếp liên hệ trợ lý của tôi là được rồi.”

Kha Nhạc ở phía sau xấu hổ giơ tay lên: “Là tôi.”

“Cứ vậy đi, bye.”

Phóng viên nhỏ đầu đầy mồ hôi nhìn theo Lăng Miêu Nhi rời đi, trong đầu ngựa cũng chạy như điên: hỏng rồi hỏng rồi hỏng rồi hỏng rồi…


	4. Chapter 4

Sau khi nghe báo cáo, chủ biên của ‘Minus’ liền phê bình phóng viên một hồi, loại chuyện này nào có ai lại từ chối ngay trước mặt như thế, ít nhất cứ đồng ý trước, nếu không được thì lấy lý do nhiếp ảnh gia đang bận lịch chụp khác rồi đổi người là được, người trẻ tuổi quả nhiên không đáng tin.

Phóng viên nhỏ lại học được một kiến thức mới, có điều cậu hình như đã đắc tội với Lăng Miêu Nhi, vì thế bất an hỏi: “Vậy bên Miêu Nhi phải làm sao bây giờ?”

“Không sao, tôi có chút quen biết với thầy Mục Mục, để tôi tìm cậu ấy nói chuyện.” Chủ biên cũng thấy kỳ quái, “Có điều vì sao Lăng Miêu Nhi tự nhiên lại chọn nhiếp ảnh gia, tôi nhớ rõ trong giới cậu ta được đồn là rất cao ngạo mà, ai cũng không để vào mắt, sao đối đãi với Mục Mục lại khác biệt vậy nhỉ? Chuyện này hơi bị đáng nghi.”

“Ờm, có thể anh ấy thích phong cách của thầy Mục?”

“Quên đi, việc này cậu đừng quan tâm, tính cách của Mục Mục hiền lành, hẳn là có thể đồng ý chuyện này.”

***

Mục Mục vừa về đến nhà liền phát hiện có kinh hỉ, tên ngồi trước cửa nhà mình từ từ liếm lông kia ngoài Siamese còn ai vào đây nữa?

Một mình độc thân nhiều năm, lại do công việc mà phải đi khắp nơi công tác, lần đầu tiên về đến nhà, phát hiện chính mình lại được một sinh mệnh khác chú tâm chờ đợi, trong lòng Mục Mục như có một dòng nước ấm chảy qua.

Anh cẩn thận ôm lấy Siamese: “Sao nhóc lại tới nữa, nhóc không về nhà hả? Chủ nhân của nhóc sẽ không lo lắng chứ?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi thầm nghĩ: Tôi mới không có chủ nhân, tôi chỉ có người hầu. Người hầu của tôi lúc này hẳn đã phát hiện tôi mất tích, phỏng chừng lại đang giận dữ.

Mặc kệ nói thế nào, Mục Mục rất vui khi Siamese có thể trở về tìm anh, chủ biên tòa soạn lại đúng lúc này gọi điện thoại tới.

“Xin chào?”

“…” Chủ biên dừng lại một chút, “Cậu đang có chuyện gì vui hả?”

“A?” Mục Mục không ý thức nguyên nhân là do thanh âm của bản thân lộ rõ tâm tình vui sướng như thế, chỉ thoáng mang ý cười: “Là anh à, sao lại nói vậy?”

“Nghe tiếng cậu giống như tâm tình không tồi.”

“Ừm… quả thật là có.” Mục Mục kẹp điện thoại vào giữa vai và tai, dùng một bàn tay đang rảnh lấy chìa khóa ra mở cửa: “Có chuyện gì sao?”

“Tối nay rảnh không? Mời cậu đi ăn cơm.”

“Chuyện này sao…” Mục Mục do dự cúi đầu nhìn Siamese trong lòng mình.

“Còn có chuyện liên quan tới công việc, nhân tiện nói qua một chút.”

Siamese đem móng vuốt đặt lên ngực Mục Mục, vùi đầu vào cổ ngửi mùi hương của anh, cái đầu lông xù cọ qua khiến anh hơi ngứa.

“Vậy được rồi, em có thể mang theo một người bạn không?”

“Không thành vấn đề, cùng đến đi, anh đặt phòng ở nhà hàng rồi.”

Chủ biên để lại số phòng, Mục Mục nhớ kỹ, sau khi cúp điện thoại xoa xoa ót Siamese một cái.

“Đi, mang nhóc đi cọ cơm.”

Mục Mục mang Siamese đặt lên vai trái, bờ vai anh rộng lớn, Lăng Miêu Nhi nằm sấp cũng rất thư thái.

Người đàn ông cao lớn anh tuấn mang theo một bé động vật đáng yêu đi trên phố, sự tương phản dễ thương này hấp dẫn tầm mắt của rất nhiều người — nhất là con gái, không ít nữ sinh sau khi đi ngang qua anh liền rỉ tai thì thầm, vẻ mặt hưng phấn.

Trong phòng, chủ biên ngẩng đầu nhìn Mục Mục tiến vào, trên vai còn có một chú mèo nằm sấp.

“Cậu ở đâu kiếm ra vật trang sức trên vai này vậy? Trông còn rất thật.”

“Em nói nhặt được trước cửa nhà anh tin không?”

“Này mà cũng có thể nhặt được á? Cậu thật sự trúng số.”

Chủ biên có ý định đưa tay sờ, một móng vuốt giơ ra, suýt nữa bị cào.

“Không phải chứ, hung dữ như vậy?”

Mục Mục cũng ngoài ý muốn: “Lần đầu em thấy nó đã cho bế rồi, có phải trên người anh có mùi chó không?”

“Anh cũng đâu nuôi chó.”

Chủ biên còn không cam tâm, Lăng Miêu Nhi dùng ánh mắt “không tin anh cứ tới xem” nhìn hắn, đối phương chần chờ một lát, vẫn quyết định không cần thử.

“Vì sao duyên với mèo của cậu tốt vậy, cậu biết anh phải chụp mèo, cho nên đặc biệt dẫn theo người mẫu tới đây sao?”

Mục Mục kéo ghế ra ngồi: “Anh muốn chụp mèo? Các anh đổi thành tạp chí thú cưng à?”

“Để nói sau đi, gọi món ăn trước, cậu nói muốn dẫn bạn tới mà, đâu rồi?” Chủ biên lấy menu lại.

“Không phải mang đến rồi sao?”

“… Chính là nó hả?”

Mục Mục từ chối cho ý kiến, mở thực đơn ra, sau khi lật vài tờ lại phát hiện Siamese nằm tựa trên vai cũng đang nghiêm túc nghiên cứu menu.

“Nhóc cũng muốn gọi món ăn à?”

Mục Mục hỏi giỡn nó.

Lăng Miêu Nhi dùng móng vuốt mềm mềm hướng về phía menu ấn một cái, Mục Mục cúi đầu thì thấy, hình ảnh trên đó là một đĩa cá hấp.

Chủ biên có chút cuồng mèo, lúc ấy đã bị nó dễ thương đến hòa tan: “Trời ơi, đáng yêu chết mất!”

Hắn nhịn không được vươn tay đè lấy móng vuốt nhỏ của nó.

Lăng Miêu Nhi đang muốn phát tác, nghĩ lại hôm nay là người này mời khách, nhịn xuống, đem móng vuốt rút ra, lại đặt lên trên tay hắn, kiên định chỉ vào đĩa cá kia.

“A! Nó thông minh quá!” Chủ biên gọi phục vụ, chỉ vào món có cá trên menu: “Món này món này món này!”

Sờ nhẹ tay một lần đổi lấy một bàn cá, hình như vẫn có lời, Lăng Miêu Nhi hài lòng.

“Lại hầm cá vàng, thêm một bát canh cá chuối.”

“…” Mục Mục: “Anh kiềm chế chút đi.”

“Anh đang vui, cậu ăn cái gì?”

Mục Mục chọn hai món ăn chay.

“Chỉ biết mời cậu ăn cơm là anh tiết kiệm được khối tiền.” Chủ biên lại gọi cho anh một bình nước lọc.

Hóa ra Mục Mục ăn chay à, Lăng Miêu Nhi suy nghĩ, có điều trong nhà anh ta có sữa, cũng không thể xem như hoàn toàn ăn chay.

Trong lúc đang chờ đồ ăn, chủ biên nhân cơ hội đưa ra kế hoạch lần này.

“Tòa soạn chuẩn bị làm một số đặc biệt, chọn lựa 12 người mẫu đại diện, chụp riêng với chó hoặc mèo, có hứng thú hay không?”

“Người mẫu với động vật sao?” Mục Mục suy tư: “Chó thì ổn thôi, nhưng mèo không chắc đã phối hợp.”

“Chúng ta tận lực tìm cách khiến chúng ngoan ngoãn thôi, mèo thân với người, chỉ cần có thể ngoan ngoãn để người mẫu ôm không động đậy là được rồi.”

“Vậy cũng được, có những ai?”

Chủ biên nói một lèo bảy tám cái tên, có người Lăng Miêu Nhi quen, cũng có người nghe tên xong liền quên, nói xong lại hỏi: “Đúng rồi, cậu quen biết với Lăng Miêu Nhi à?”

“Vừa mới hợp tác cùng cậu ấy, chúng em ở chung khu nhà.”

“Khéo vậy, khó trách.”

“Khó trách cái gì?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi thật muốn chặn cái miệng của hắn lại, cũng may chủ biên chưa nói gì.

“Hai người đã có duyên như vậy, không bằng cậu tới phụ trách phần của cậu ấy đi?”

Mục Mục lại do dự, Lăng Miêu Nhi người này có chút đoán không ra, nhất là lần đó anh đi máy bay tới trễ, làm cho người ta có ấn tượng đầu tiên không tốt, mà sau đó Lăng Miêu Nhi biểu hiện cũng không hợp tác lắm. Hơn nữa anh bắt bẻ quá đáng, thực sự có thể đã đắc tội người ta.

Mục Mục không biết rõ thái độ của Lăng Miêu Nhi đối với mình, có điều anh do dự trong mắt Lăng Miêu Nhi lại nhìn thành một ý khác, cậu cảm thấy Mục Mục nhất định là chướng mắt mình mới lo lắng như vậy, tức giận đến cắn răng.

Mục Mục nghe thấy thanh âm kỳ quái, quay đầu lại thì thấy Siamese ghé vào đầu vai mình lầm bầm làu bàu, khó hiểu hỏi: “Nhóc làm sao vậy?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhếch mặt lên trời, không thèm để ý anh.

“Cậu đã từng hợp tác với cậu ấy, lại là hàng xóm, còn do dự cái gì? Lăng Miêu Nhi có thể coi như người nổi tiếng nhất trong đồng lứa, người đã đẹp, lại ăn ảnh, tuy rằng tuổi còn nhỏ, nhưng anh rất coi trọng cậu ta.” Chủ biên khuyên.

Dù đã sống hơn năm sáu bảy tám trăm năm gì rồi, nhưng khi nghe mình được khen là nhỏ tuổi Lăng Miêu vẫn thấy vui vẻ.

“Cũng không biết ý cậu ấy thế nào?”

“Bản thân cậu ấy đương nhiên không có ý kiến, cậu ấy còn hỏi thăm cậu có lịch chụp hay không kìa.” Chủ biên đem sự thật che giấu một nửa.

Cho dù như vậy Mục Mục cũng không tin tưởng lắm: “Thật vậy sao? Không thể nào.”

“Lừa cậu anh là mèo.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi chấn kinh, thế mà lại có người chẳng kiêng nể gì mà khoác lác mình là mèo.

“Em không có vấn đề gì, tạm thời cứ quyết định vậy đi, trở về anh hỏi lại ý của cậu ấy xem.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi lúc này mới thở phào, nghĩ thầm, lúc anh quay lại hỏi ý kiến của tôi, tôi nhất định phải nói cần cân nhắc lại, hừ.

“Cậu ấy bên kia khẳng định không thành vấn đề.” Chủ biên thay Lăng Miêu Nhi làm chủ, “Anh cảm thấy con mèo này của cậu cũng không tệ, có muốn thành khách mời tới làm người mẫu tạm thời không?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi sửng sốt: Nói về tôi ấy hả?

Mục Mục cũng hỏi: “Anh nói nhóc Siamese này á?”

“Đúng thế, anh cảm thấy khí chất của nó với Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng rất hợp, không bằng sắp xếp hai bọn họ chụp thử xem.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi hoảng sợ, bảo cậu hóa thành một nam một nữ tới chụp ảnh đã muốn đủ làm khó cậu rồi, còn bắt dùng hình người với hình mèo của cậu cùng nhau chụp ảnh là trăm triệu lần cũng không làm được.

“Tính tình của nó có điểm khó, em thấy nó cũng không nhất định chịu phối hợp.”

“Điều này cũng đúng.” Chủ biên có chút tiếc nuối.

“Huống gì đây cũng không phải mèo của em, nếu tìm được chủ nhân thực sự của nó, tùy lúc đều phải trả mèo về nguyên chủ.” Anh có chút lưu luyến mà đưa ngón tay đến bên miệng Siamese, Siamese cũng ngoan ngoãn liếm hai cái.

“Vậy được rồi, chúng ta bảo bên cung cấp mèo xem xét một chút, tìm con nào khác càng thích hợp với cậu ấy hơn.”

Đồ ăn được bưng lên, chủ biên bảo anh ăn cơm.

“Ăn cơm trước, chuyện khác nói sau.”

Mục Mục thật cẩn thận lấy thịt bò tươi mềm nhất ra đưa cho Siamese ăn, chủ biên ở đối diện thấy mà ghen tị.

“Anh xem cậu đối xử với nó ôn nhu cứ như với tình nhân vậy, nếu tìm không thấy chủ, anh thấy cậu cứ nuôi nó đi.”

“Nó là giống mèo quý như vậy sao không có chủ nhân được chứ? Có lẽ quen nuôi thả.”

“Mèo tốt như vậy mà nuôi thả được, chủ nhân cũng thật sự là lớn gan.”

Mục Mục vừa chọn thức ăn vừa nói: “Nói thật, em rất muốn giữ nó lại. Bây giờ mới nuôi được hai ngày đã luyến tiếc, nếu hôm nào đó không thấy nó, em nhất định sẽ rất khổ sở.”

Chủ biên còn nghiêm túc đề nghị: “Anh thấy cậu độc thân lâu rồi, cần tìm bạn.”

Mục Mục bỗng bật cười : “Em thật không nghĩ tới, có điều nếu tìm bạn là nuôi mèo mà nói,” anh đem miếng thịt bò ngon chọn được đặt trước mặt Siamese, ánh mắt ôn nhu cũng dừng trên người nó, “vậy cũng không tệ.”

Siamese quên luôn ăn cá, một đôi mắt to tròn màu lam óng ánh nhìn lại anh, giống như thật sự nghe hiểu những gì anh nói.

***

Lăng Miêu Nhi tiếp nhận tablet từ trong tay Kha Nhạc: “Cái này cho em làm gì?”

“Anh sưu tầm một ít tác phẩm trước kia của thầy Mục, cậu xem xem.”

Kha Nhạc phát hiện Mục Mục là một điểm đột phá không tồi, nếu có thể mời anh ta đến giúp Lăng Miêu Nhi chụp ảnh, chính mình sẽ được giải phóng, cũng sẽ phải tháng nào cũng luôn có vài ngày (ngày tạp chí ‘Mew’ phát hành) lo lắng hãi hùng như vậy.

Hơn nữa mấy hôm nay lúc thu thập tài liệu hắn phát hiện, danh tiếng Mục Mục trong ngành rất tốt, người từng hợp tác qua cũng khen anh tính tình ôn hòa, bình dị gần gũi, Kha Nhạc cảm thấy việc này có hy vọng.

Lăng Miêu Nhi mở album ra, bên trong có tấm ảnh cậu từng thấy qua ở phòng khách nhà Mục Mục, cũng có những tấm đến bây giờ chưa từng nhìn thấy, từng trang từng trang lật qua, có phong cảnh, có động vật, còn có tác phẩm thương mại chụp cho người mẫu.

Kha Nhạc còn không quên luôn miệng giảng giải cho cậu: “Tấm này là thầy Mục tháng trước chụp ảnh cho người mẫu thời trang ở Milan.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi khinh thường: “Cái gì người mẫu, mặt đen như mèo Garfield ấy, cái mũi cũng bẹt thành một đường, càng giống Garfield đi?”

Kha Nhạc khó chịu: “Không thể vì cậu là Siamese mà kỳ thị Garfield được, hơn nữa theo góc độ thẩm mỹ của nhân loại loài mèo có mặt bánh bao mới dễ thương. Hơn nữa người mẫu A cũng không phải mặt bánh bao, người ta rõ ràng là mặt trứng ngỗng.”

“Đúng, trứng ngỗng nằm ngang.”

“…” Kha Nhạc: “Vậy cậu xem bức này xem? Nghe nói người mẫu được dựa theo phong cách của cậu mà bồi dưỡng ra, mắt to hơn mắt cậu, cằm nhọn hơn cằm cậu, đặc biệt là đôi tai vểnh đầy bắt mắt.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi vừa nhìn liền không nhịn được mà cười to: “Ha ha ha ha, Chihuahua tinh a!”

Kha Nhạc không cam lòng lật đến một tờ: “Còn này là cách trang điểm như geisha lưu hành ở Nhật Bản gần đây, môi tô một chút, nhìn xa giống như…”

“Gà tinh.” Lăng Miêu Nhi kết luận.

Kha Nhạc: “…”

“Cậu không cần nói ba cãi bốn vậy được không, cho nên cuối cùng cậu cảm thấy trình độ thầy Mục thế nào?”

“Không tồi.” Lăng Miêu Nhi nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà đem tablet quăng tới bàn hóa trang, trong gương hiện rõ gương mặt minh diễm động lòng người, mắt sáng ngời, đôi môi mỏng gợi cảm quyến rũ, da trắng như tuyết mi cong tựa liễu, xinh đẹp hơn cả tam thiên phấn đại **[[1]](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/04/01/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-chuong-4/#0) **.

Thẳng nam Kha Nhạc kìm lòng không được nuốt nuốt nước miếng, nếu trước đó không biết đây là Lăng Miêu Nhi, hắn nhất định sẽ quỳ gối dưới gấu quần của ‘nàng’.

“Chúng ta qua đó đi, bọn họ hẳn đã chuẩn bị xong.”

“Ừ.” Lăng Miêu Nhi hờ hững đồng ý, đứng dậy tự nhiên vươn cánh tay trắng nõn mềm mại của mình, tư thế ung dung uyển chuyển chẳng khác gì những phu nhân thế kỷ mười chín.

Kha Nhạc: “…”

“Đứng đờ đó làm gì? Đỡ tôi cái, anh nghĩ tôi am hiểu chuyện đeo giày cao gót rồi đi đường hả?”

Kha Nhạc: “… À.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi vừa xuất hiện liền khiến nhân viên công tác tại hiện trường xầm xì bàn tán.

“Trời ạ! Anh ta thật sự là nam chứ?”

“Đến từ Thái Lan, ai mà biết được, chưa biết chừng… hắc hắc.”

“Hóa ra mặt chữ V là thật, tôi còn nghĩ rằng mấy tấm ảnh ấy đều đã photoshop qua.”

“Khó mà nói, có lẽ người ta gọt xương cằm rồi thì sao?”

“Như vậy lên hình cũng không tệ, người thật rất yêu nghiệt, chịu không nổi.”

“Chính tôi cũng thấy không tệ.”

“Chỉ có thẳng nam si mê dại gái như anh mới thấy đẹp thôi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi đối với hành vi bàn tán của mọi người cũng thấy nhiều đến quen, nhắm mắt bịt tai, bỗng dưng lúc này trước mắt lại xuất hiện một chai nước.

“Không cần để ở trong lòng.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi khó hiểu nhìn Mục Mục: “Cái gì?”

“Tôi nói là những lời mấy người đó nói, cậu không cần để ở trong lòng.”

“Anh không nghĩ là tôi từng qua chỉnh sửa à?” Trong cái vòng luẩn quẩn mười người thì chín người chỉnh qua này, phẫu thuật thẩm mĩ không phải chuyện gì hiếm lạ, hoàn toàn không hề động qua dao kéo ngược lại cũng chỉ có số ít.

Mục Mục rất chắc chắn: “Tôi tuy là chưa đến mức gặp vô số người, nhưng nhìn thấy người mẫu thì không ít hơn kẻ nào, một người đẹp trời sinh hay nhân tạo, tôi liếc mắt một cái cũng đủ để nhận ra.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhún nhún vai: “Đáng tiếc người khác không nghĩ như vậy.”

“Bởi vì cằm V-line có chút dễ khiến nữ giới bài xích, ngược lại người có khuôn mặt vuông chính trực sẽ dễ gần với mọi người hơn, đây là ngoại hình khiến cho người ngoài có thành kiến.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhìn hình dáng khuôn mặt góc cạnh nam tính của anh: “Không thể tưởng tượng được anh lại còn nghiên cứu về khuôn mặt, người mặt nhìn ngay thẳng chính trực, anh đang nói đến anh sao?”

Mục Mục thẳng thắn nói: “Tôi quả thật nhờ khuôn mặt mà chiếm được tiện lợi một ít, người khác phái sẽ cho rằng thái độ làm người của tôi đáng tin cậy, tuy rằng tôi biết chính mình cũng không đẹp trai.”

“Hơn nữa trên thực tế cũng không đáng tin cậy?”

“…” Mục Mục: “Cái này tôi không tự đánh giá được.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhận lấy bình nước trong tay anh: “Cảm ơn nước của anh, có điều tạm thời tôi không uống được, son môi sẽ bị phai.”

“Người mẫu vất vả thật.” Mục Mục nói, “Hôm nay cậu rất đẹp.”

Lời khen ngợi Lăng Miêu Nhi nghe không ít, nhưng chỉ một câu giản dị tự nhiên như thế, giọng điệu bình thản khen ngợi, lại khiến cậu cảm thấy sức nặng mười phần, vô cùng dễ chịu.

Mục Mục cách rất gần, trong lúc nói chuyện mùi hương vẫn luôn phảng phất bay đến hướng này, Lăng Miêu Nhi nhịn không được hít sâu vài cái, nếu bây giờ cậu là mèo, khẳng định lại muốn chui đầu vào cổ áo Mục Mục.

Mục Mục thấy đôi mắt sáng trong của cậu dần dần trở nên mơ màng, thân thiết hỏi: “Cậu vẫn ổn chứ?”

Ánh mắt Lăng Miêu Nhi quyến rũ liếc qua: “Có thể bắt đầu chưa?”

Mục Mục sửng sốt, cứ như nhìn thấy nữ chính trong kịch bản gốc hiện ra tại đây.

“Đương nhiên.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi vươn tay phải đến chỗ Mục Mục, khiến Mục Mục vốn chậm chạp về phương diện nào đó khó hiểu.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chân mình, Mục Mục lúc này mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

“Chờ chút, tôi đỡ cậu qua kia.”

Mục Mục nâng tay Lăng Miêu Nhi, cẩn thận đưa cậu đến trước tấm màn cảnh.

“Đi giày cao gót chụp ảnh thật vất vả, chúng ta mau đem nhiệm vụ hôm nay hoàn thành luôn đi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghiêng cằm lên, bày ra tạo hình cao ngạo gợi cảm, hiển nhiên đã tiến vào trạng thái tốt nhất.

“Trời ơi, tôi sắp cương luôn rồi.” Một nhân viên nam phía dưới thì thào tự nói.

“Anh ta là nam đấy.” Cô bạn thân của anh ta tốt bụng nhắc nhở.

“Tôi muốn cong.” Anh chàng kia tiến vào trạng thái si mê ngây dại sửa miệng.

Mục Mục lúc này chụp ảnh cảm thấy so với lần trước còn lưu loát trôi chảy hơn, không cần anh phải nói, Lăng Miêu Nhi có thể tạo ra góc độ tốt nhất, biểu cảm cũng hoàn mỹ tới mức không chê vào đâu được.

“Rất tuyệt, được lắm, chính là như vậy.” Lời khen ngợi liên tục không ngớt từ trong miệng anh nói ra, ngay cả trợ thủ đi theo Mục Mục nhiều năm cũng cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn. Có nhiều nhiếp ảnh gia vì giúp người mẫu thêm tự tin, sẽ đem lời ca ngợi như tụng kinh mà niệm ngoài miệng, nhưng Mục Mục không phải như thế, chỉ có khi anh từ đáy lòng cảm thấy yêu thích, mới có thể từ trong thâm tâm nói ra lời khích lệ người mẫu.

Có điều… Trợ thủ nhìn lại người tỏa ra hào quang bốn phía dưới ánh đèn kia, thầm nghĩ cậu cũng xứng với những lời ca ngợi đó.

Mục Mục thuận lợi chụp hình, ngay cả thời gian nghỉ ngơi cũng không muốn dừng lại.

“Hiện tại hiệu suất rất cao, còn lại một chút chúng ta chụp luôn cho xong được không? Miêu Nhi kiên trì thêm chút nữa nhé.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi không phát hiện ra anh gọi bằng tên thân mật: “Được, tôi không có vấn đề gì.”

Mục Mục vì giúp cậu thoải mái hơn một chút, đùa nói: “Thật ra đèn có thể tắt bớt đi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghiêm túc hỏi lại: “Sao vậy? Anh phải chụp cảnh đêm à?”

“Đèn flash không chói mắt bằng cậu.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi ngồi trên bục ngơ ngác suy ngẫm những lời này, đỏ mặt.

Mục Mục không chú ý tới một câu mình thuận miệng nói ra tạo thành sát thương lớn đến thế nào, lại một lần nữa giơ camera lên: “Được rồi, chúng ta bắt đầu.”

…

Lăng Miêu Nhi chụp xong chân đứng đến tê cứng, lúc đi ra ngoài suýt nữa thì ngã xuống.

“Cẩn thận.” Mục Mục nhanh tay lẹ mắt đỡ lấy cậu.

Lăng Miêu Nhi đơn giản cởi giày cao gót ra, cái thứ cao tới tận 10 cm đáng hận này, đừng nói là nam, ngay cả phụ nữ cũng không phải ai cũng không điều khiển nổi.

Cuối cùng chân cũng chạm lại đến mặt đất, Lăng Miêu Nhi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, có điều Mục Mục cũng lập tức trở nên cao lớn hơn.

“Để cậu đeo cái này chụp ảnh thật có chút làm khó cậu rồi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi lời nói đông cứng lại, mắt cũng không nhìn anh: “Nếu không có chuyện gì khác tôi đi tháo trang sức.”

Tâm tình thất thường của cậu khiến Mục Mục cảm thấy vô cùng bất ngờ, không biết bản thân mình lại làm sai cái gì, chọc cậu mất hứng.

“À… Vai nam chính chúng ta ngày mai lại chụp, hôm nay có thể nghỉ ngơi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng không quay đầu lại, cứ thế bước đi, bỏ lại Mục Mục sờ không tới ý nghĩ của Trượng Nhị hòa thượng **[[2]](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/04/01/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-chuong-4/#1) ** ở phía sau.

Mục Mục không hiểu, Kha Nhạc lại càng không hiểu, hắn theo tới phòng hóa trang, hỏi cậu: “Miêu Nhi cậu làm sao vậy? Vừa rồi tâm tình không phải rất tốt sao?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo: “Anh tìm hộ tôi cái bản cào móng cho mèo với.”

“A?” Kha Nhạc há hốc miệng, “Cậu bảo anh tìm trong studio ở đâu ra cái đó cho cậu?”

“Anh đi hay không?” Lăng Miêu Nhi giương móng vuốt ra.

Kha Nhạc cơ trí lấy trong phòng thay đồ ra một cuộn len tròn.

“Anh gọi cái này là bản cào móng ấy hả?” Lăng Miêu Nhi tức giận, hướng về phía Kha Nhạc đánh tới làm bộ muốn cào. Kha Nhạc sợ tới mức ném cuộn len lên trời, một con Siamese từ trên không nhảy xuống, ở giữa không trung túm lấy nó, sau khi rơi xuống đất ôm lấy đám len liều mạng cắn, còn thật quỷ dị cọ sát thân thể lên trên nó, phát ra tiếng kêu khả nghi.

Kha Nhạc cả người đầm đìa mồ hôi lạnh, sợ sau khi thấy tất cả chuyện này mình sẽ bị giết người diệt khẩu.

Không biết bây giờ chạy trốn còn kịp không?

Sau khi thành công đem mình trói chặt lại, Lăng Miêu Nhi mới dùng ánh mắt uy hiếp lệnh cho trợ lý cởi ra cho cậu.

Kha Nhạc vội vàng tiến lên, thuần thục giải phóng cho Lăng Miêu Nhi.

“Miêu Nhi cậu sao vậy?” Kha Nhạc không rõ cho nên vừa cởi vừa hỏi.

Lăng Miêu Nhi thở phì phì không nói lời nào, chẳng lẽ nói cậu lại một lần nữa động dục với Mục Mục à? Thân là một con mèo dòng dõi hoàng gia, Mục Mục kia quả thực chính là sỉ nhục với giá trèo của loài mèo mà?

“Hôm nay có về nhà không?” Kha Nhạc hỏi Lăng Miêu Nhi đã biến về hình người, cậu mấy hôm liền không về nhà, Kha Nhạc từ đầu nổi trận lôi đình đến giờ đã tập mãi thành quen.

“Không về!” Lăng Miêu Nhi tức giận nói, cậu muốn đi tìm kẻ sỉ nhục giá trèo của loài mèo kia!

Kha Nhạc biết ngay là vậy mà, chỉ gật đầu: “Ờ.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mục Mục đã quen buổi tối trở về có một chú mèo ở cửa nhà chờ anh, mắt thấy Siamese ở nhà mình liên tục một tuần, cũng không biết chủ nhân của nó có sốt ruột hay không.

Mục Mục là người thành thật, nhặt được 10 nguyên cũng đi tìm người làm mất, đừng nói là một con mèo rõ ràng loại quý hiếm.

Anh mang Siamese đi vào tiệm thú cưng trong khu: “Có ai không?”

Anh chủ cửa hàng đeo tạp dề cầm tông đơ từ phòng làm đẹp cho thú cưng đi ra, trước khi mở cửa còn phủi bớt đám lông chó trên người.

“Xin chào, anh muốn mua gì sao?”

Anh ta vừa ra liền gặp Mục Mục ôm Siamese trong lòng: “Đây là Siamese sao? Giờ hiếm thấy có người nuôi loài này.”

Anh ta đưa tay muốn sờ, Siamese nhe răng ra, phát tiếng grừ grừ biểu thị cho uy hiếp, cảnh cáo tên đó không nên đụng vào mình.

Mục Mục có chút xấu hổ: “Nó hình như không muốn ai khác ngoài tôi chạm vào.”

“Đúng là có mèo tính tình như vậy.” Anh chủ tiệm hiểu rõ.

“Tôi tới đây là để hỏi anh có gặp qua con mèo này chưa? Có biết của nhà ai không?”

“Hử? Đây không phải mèo của anh sao?”

“Là dưới lầu 5 nhặt được, hình như có người nuôi thả.”

Anh chủ tiệm nhớ lại một chút: “Hình như lầu 8 có một hộ nuôi Siamese thì phải, tôi chưa từng thấy qua, chỉ nghe chủ nhà có nói. Nuôi mèo là một chàng trai trẻ, thường xuyên đến chỗ tôi mua ngư tràng, tôi có ấn tượng.”

“Vậy anh có cách liên hệ với anh ấy không?”

Chủ tiệm lắc đầu: “Không có, hai ngày nay tôi cũng không thấy anh ta lại đây.”

“Vậy phiền anh, nếu có gặp lại anh ấy có thể hỏi giúp tôi một chút được không?” Mục Mục để lại danh thiếp cho cậu ta, “Trên đó có số điện thoại của tôi.”

“Không thành vấn đề!” Chủ tiệm một câu đồng ý luôn.

Mục Mục mang theo Siamese đi dạo một vòng cửa tiệm: “Mua đồ ăn cho nhóc nhé.”

Ở lâu cùng Siamese, Mục Mục phát hiện nó rất thông minh, ăn cái gì tự mình sẽ chọn.

Anh để nó tới kệ đồ ăn đủ loại.

“Muốn ăn gì nào?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi không chút khách khí kéo tới một ống Cheese ngư tràng.

Mục Mục nở nụ cười: “Được rồi, vậy lấy cái này.”

Mục Mục lại lấy thêm mấy ống, thanh toán tiền, vẫn như cũ đặt Siamese trên vai, một tay xách theo gói to rời khỏi.

Kha Nhạc xuống lầu đi ăn nhìn thấy Mục Mục từ tiệm thú cưng đi ra, vừa định chào hỏi, đột nhiên thấy trước người đối phương hiện lên một khuôn mặt đen quen thuộc, lung lay một chút rồi bị chặn mất.

Kha Nhạc dụi mắt, còn tưởng mình nhìn nhầm.

Mục Mục không phát hiện ra Kha Nhạc, mang theo Siamese lên lầu 5, Kha Nhạc ở phía sau thấy rất rõ ràng, móng đen đuôi đen mông trắng, không phải vị kia nhà hắn thì còn có thể là ai?

Hắn nghĩ mỗi ngày Lăng Miêu Nhi đến đêm không về nhà vì đi tìm mèo cái, thật ra là đến nhà thầy Mục?

Kha Nhạc kinh ngạc, hắn thật sự không nghĩ vì trang bìa của tạp chí năm mà cậu lại liều mạng đến vậy…

Sau đó Kha Nhạc vào tiệm thú cưng, chủ tiệm thấy hắn đến lại tiếc: “Sao anh không đến sớm một chút chứ?”

“… A?”

“Anh nuôi Siamese đúng không?”

“Đúng vậy.”

“Ở nhà không?”

“… Chạy mất.”

“Thật tốt quá! Có người nhặt được nó đấy.”

“… Thật sao?”

Chủ tiệm lấy danh thiếp vừa được gửi đưa cho hắn: “Là chủ căn hộ lầu 5 nhặt được, anh ấy vừa mới rời khỏi, anh nhanh gọi điện thoại cho người ta đi.”

“…” Kha Nhạc cầm danh thiếp Mục Mục: “Tốt quá, cảm ơn, tôi sốt ruột đến chết vì nó mất.”

Kha Nhạc đem tấm danh thiếp được thiết kế tinh xảo kia lật qua lật lại nhìn, cuối cùng lựa chọn nhét vào kẹp danh thiếp.

Lăng Miêu Nhi một hơi ăn hết ba cái ngư tràng, duỗi bốn chân nằm ngửa trên đùi Mục Mục, hưởng thụ việc anh giúp mình gãi bụng.

Đời mèo ~ chỉ cần vậy ~ coi như ~ mãn nguyện ~ nga nga ~~~

Mục Mục gãi xong bụng rồi gãi cằm, còn trêu đùa khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của Siamese.

Lăng Miêu Nhi ôm ngón tay Mục Mục đến miệng cắn, cắn xong rồi liếm, liếm xong lại cắn, đây là ham mê gần đây nhất của nó.

Mục Mục đối với trò nghịch ngợm của nó hết sức dung túng, huống hồ Siamese cũng không thực sự dùng sức, cùng lắm trên tay chỉ lưu lại vài cái dấu răng nhỏ màu trắng, ngang ngang dọc dọc.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cắn ngón tay Mục Mục xong bắt đầu cắn chân mình, đeo giày cao gót một ngày có thể so với khổ hình, Lăng Miêu Nhi cảm thấy đệm thịt của mình sắp mọc vết chai rồi.

Mục Mục thấy Siamese ra sức gặm cắn, không biết còn tưởng nó đang nhấm nháp món ngon quý lạ gì, thuận tay lấy chân nó đặt trong tay, nhẹ nhàng mát xa đệm thịt mềm mềm của nó.

Thoải mái, Lăng Miêu Nhi thuận tiện nằm xuống, nhắm mắt lại tựa lên đùi Mục Mục, cổ họng phát ra tiếng làm nũng hừ hừ.

Thật thoải mái a, trên người Mục Mục truyền đến hương thơm tự nhiên, Lăng Miêu Nhi thầm nghĩ, nếu có thể như vậy cả đời thì tốt quá.

Siamese trên đùi đột nhiên trợn tròn mắt, cũng làm Mục Mục hoảng sợ.

Lăng Miêu Nhi là bị chính ý nghĩ của mình dọa tới, nó vậy mà lại nảy ra ý niệm cả đời như vậy trong đầu. Phải biết rằng cả đời nó cũng không phải trăm năm tuổi thọ ngắn ngủi của nhân loại, mà là một khoảng thời gian rất dài.

Nó thậm chí không dám cam đoan cả đời đều thích ngư tràng, nhưng lại nảy sinh ý tưởng “cả đời cùng người kia một chỗ”.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cảm thấy toàn bộ mèo cũng không được tốt lắm.

“Anh làm đau nhóc à?” Giọng trầm thấp của Mục Mục từ phía trên vọng xuống.

Thanh âm bình thường nghe được khiến người ta an tâm đột nhiên trở nên tràn ngập nguy hiểm, Lăng Miêu Nhi ý thức được nó đã quá ỷ lại người này, thậm chí vượt quá mức cho phép rồi.

Người và yêu không có kết quả tốt, nó cần phải đem loại ý tưởng này bóp chết ở trong nôi.

Siamese lăn người đứng dậy, chạy đến bên cửa sổ, thâm trầm nhìn ra cảnh đêm nơi đô thị phồn hoa này, tận lực lạnh nhạt bỏ qua Mục Mục ở sau người.

“…” Mục Mục: Tính cách hay thay đổi thất thường của nhóc con này cứ như người nào đó vậy.

***

Bị Siamese lạnh nhạt nửa vời, (lúc đầu Siamese khăng khăng muốn ngủ trên sô pha, Mục Mục không biết vì sao nó làm vậy đành phải tùy nó. Sau nửa đêm Siamese lại quay về trên giường, Mục Mục buổi sáng tỉnh lại nhìn thấy nhóc mèo kia ngủ say sưa trên ngực mình cũng thật không biết phải nói gì), Mục Mục sáng sớm hôm sau liền tới chỗ chụp ngoại cảnh đã hẹn trước.

Anh tới quá sớm, Lăng Miêu Nhi còn chưa tới, Mục Mục đơn giản giơ lên camera, quay chụp cây cối phong cảnh xung quanh giết thời gian. Một thiếu niên sạch sẽ đột nhiên xuất hiện trên màn ảnh, ánh mắt trong suốt, khuôn mặt tinh xảo, giống như từ trong tranh bước ra.

Xuất phát từ bản năng nhiếp ảnh gia: cứ nhìn thấy gì đẹp là lại muốn lưu lại, Mục Mục không cần phải nghĩ ngợi liền ấn máy, lúc sau mới nhớ ra hành vi của mình ước chừng thuộc loại xâm phạm quyền chân dung của người ta.

Thiếu niên kia phát hiện có người chụp ảnh, đi về phía anh.

Mục Mục chủ động giải thích: “Thật xin lỗi, tôi không phải cố ý mạo phạm đâu, bây giờ tôi sẽ xóa ảnh chụp đi.”

Đối phương nhướn mày, có vẻ thực tức giận: “Anh không biết tôi sao?”

Thanh âm quen thuộc khiến Mục Mục nhớ tới một người, anh cẩn thận phân biệt, vẫn như cũ không thể tin được: “… Lăng Miêu Nhi?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi không vui “Hừ” một tiếng.

“Thật xin lỗi, ừm,” Mục Mục cũng hiểu mình đã quá thất lễ, “Chính là hai lần gặp cậu… Không phải… Không thể tưởng tượng được tạo hình của cậu lại phong phú tới vậy, trước với sau khi trang điểm làm cho người ta cảm thấy rất khác biệt.”

Ngay cả chính anh cũng nhịn không được cười nhạo mình, nếu anh là Lăng Miêu Nhi, bây giờ cũng có đủ lý do để tức giận.

Quả nhiên Lăng Miêu Nhi sắc mặt tối sầm: “Nhìn quen tôi trang điểm đậm, bây giờ nhìn thấy mặt thật bắt đầu ghét bỏ có phải hay không?”

“Sao lại thế chứ, tôi ngược lại cảm thấy cậu bây giờ nhìn càng đẹp hơn, cho nên vừa rồi mới nhịn không được chụp cậu.”

Nếu dùng câu thơ đến hình dung, có lẽ chính là nước trong xuất phù dung, thiên nhiên bỏ đi hoa văn trang sức **[[1]](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/04/07/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-chuong-5/#0) **. Có điều Mục Mục không phải người am hiểu mấy lời hoa mỹ, câu nói như vậy anh chỉ có thể suy nghĩ ở trong lòng.

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghe thấy lời khen, sắc mặt hơi dịu xuống, có điều ngữ khí vẫn chế giễu: “Ngay cả hóa trang với tẩy trang cũng không nhận ra, anh còn nói chính mình liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn ra người ta có phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ hay không.”

Mục Mục lần này thật sự chịu thua, liên tục cười lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ hổ thẹn.

Lăng Miêu Nhi biết rõ hành vi chụp ảnh của Mục Mục chính là khẳng định tốt nhất, trong tưởng tượng cái đuôi đã đắc ý vểnh cao, trên mặt vẫn ra vẻ không vừa lòng như cũ.

Nhưng Mục Mục có một vấn đề khó hiểu: “Cậu thật sự 19 tuổi?”

“19 tuổi tròn.” Trước đó lại thêm tầm năm sáu bảy tám trăm năm gì đó nữa.

Về phần cuối cùng là bao nhiêu? Hỏi tuổi là kiêng kị của yêu tinh.

“Cho dù nói là 16 tuổi tôi cũng tin.”

“Cho dù nói thầy Mục 36 tuổi tôi cũng tin.”

Mục Mục mỉm cười: “Có điều năm nay mới 32.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhìn trời: “Quả nhiên nên gọi là chú mà.”

Mục Mục buông camera trên tay xuống: “Vậy… ảnh chụp vừa rồi?”

“Anh lưu lại cũng được, dù sao đằng nào cũng phải chụp không phải sao?”

Nhân viên công tác lục tục chuẩn bị xong xuôi, thông báo cho hai người bắt đầu.

“Hôm nay nhiệm vụ quay chụp cũng không có chỗ gì khó, cậu sắm vai một thiếu niên ngây thơ hướng nội, lúc đi đường cúi đầu nghịch di động, sau đó tưởng tượng trong di động hiện ra một tuyệt thế mỹ nữ, biểu cảm đầu tiên là kinh ngạc, sau đó vừa gặp đã yêu.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi gật đầu: “OK.”

Mục Mục đối với buổi chụp hôm nay tuyệt không lo lắng, bởi vì Lăng Miêu Nhi chỉ cần đứng nơi đó liền nghiễm nhiên là một bức vẽ, làm một nhiếp ảnh gia kinh nghiệm phong phú, anh có thể tưởng tượng ra kết quả tốt đẹp.

Quả nhiên, Lăng Miêu Nhi diễn thành thiếu niên ngây thơ thực sự xuất sắc, biểu cảm kinh ngạc cũng rất đạt, tất cả đều thuận lợi, chỉ có nhất kiến chung tình lại gặp vấn đề.

Mục Mục ngừng chụp: “Biểu cảm có chút khiếm khuyết, không có cảm giác vừa gặp đã yêu.”

“Tôi không biết nhất kiến chung tình là cảm giác gì.”

“Tưởng tượng một chút về tình cảm yêu đương cũng được.”

“Tôi chưa từng thích người nào.”

“Chưa thích người nào? Một người cũng không có?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghĩ nghĩ: “Người tôi thích nhất là chính bản thân mình.”

“Vậy không phải vừa lúc sao? Bây giờ cậu nhìn thấy là chính bản thân cậu, cậu hẳn là liếc mắt một cái liền yêu đối phương mới đúng.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi làm bộ phía trước có người, giả vờ nhìn nửa ngày, vẫn là từ bỏ.

“Trước mặt tôi chỉ có không khí.”

Mục Mục vẫy tay gọi trợ lý Kha Nhạc của Lăng Miêu Nhi tới.

“Cậu đem anh ấy giả tưởng thành chính mình.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhìn chằm chằm Kha Nhạc nửa ngày, cuối cùng lộ ra biểu cảm ghét bỏ.

“Tôi với anh ta khác hẳn nhau, hoàn toàn không tưởng tượng ra được.”

Kha Nhạc nước mắt ròng ròng chạy đi.

Mục Mục hết cách, chính mình đành phải đứng ra.

“Như vậy tôi thì sao? Cậu có thể đem tôi tưởng tượng thành đối tượng của cậu không?”

Tầm mắt Lăng Miêu Nhi đảo quanh khuôn mặt Mục Mục, cũng không biết có phải thấy khuôn mặt này lâu rồi hay không, thế nhưng ngoài ý muốn cảm thấy anh nhìn qua rất thuận mắt. Ngũ quan cũng không quá mức đặc biệt được xếp đặt trên khuôn mặt người này, mỗi chỗ đều vừa đúng, thậm chí không tìm thấy chỗ nào tốt hơn để thay thế.

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhàm chán yên lặng chọn lựa khuôn mặt mấy người mẫu nam nổi tiếng, đem bộ phận đẹp trai nhất của bọn họ đổi với Mục Mục, kết quả tưởng tượng đều chẳng ra gì.

Có điều so với vẻ ngoài, Lăng Miêu Nhi vẫn là hoài niệm mùi hương của anh hơn, cái loại cảm giác mỗi khi hồi tưởng lại là cả người đều tê dại, cậu theo bản năng nheo mắt lại liếm khóe miệng.

“Có chút tiến bộ, có điều biểu cảm này không phải là thích tôi, mà giống muốn đè tôi hơn, thu liễm lại một chút.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi bị vạch trần mặt đỏ lên, thật là có bộ dáng thiếu niên ngây ngô gặp mối tình đầu.

Mục Mục lập tức chụp lấy hình ảnh này: “Chính là cảm giác này, có thể tiếp tục giữ vững không?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi tiếp tục nhìn Mục Mục, mặc niệm cả đời cả đời cả đời, trong mắt dần có tình yêu.

“Rất tuyệt.” Mục Mục nhanh chóng bấm máy, tuy rằng Lăng Miêu Nhi còn nhỏ tuổi chưa có kinh nghiệm yêu đương, không thể tưởng được thiên phú lại cao như vậy.

Bị cậu dùng ánh mắt ẩn chứa tình cảm này nhìn chằm chằm, sợ là rất ít người có thể cầm giữ được.

Mục Mục sắp không kìm nén được, không thể không lên tiếng nhắc nhở cậu: “Cảm giác đã tìm được rồi, nhưng mục tiêu của cậu là đối tượng ở giữa không trung, điều chỉnh vị trí tầm mắt một chút.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi mắt mèo vừa chuyển, Mục Mục bắt được tấm ảnh hoàn mỹ nhất ngày hôm nay.

…

Lần thứ hai hợp tác viên mãn chấm dứt, thời gian còn sớm, Mục Mục mời Lăng Miêu Nhi đi uống cà phê, thuận tiện tìm hiểu hợp đồng với tòa soạn một chút.

Lăng Miêu Nhi vui vẻ đồng ý.

Địa điểm Mục Mục lựa chọn là một nhà hàng cà phê mèo, Mục Mục vừa vào cửa, còn có một con mèo Anh lông ngắn nhanh chóng chạy tới nghênh đón.

“Xám Xám, đã lâu không thấy nha.” Anh gãi gãi chiếc cằm ngắn tỏ vẻ chào hỏi.

Lăng Miêu Nhi đi theo phía sau đầu đội mũ lưỡi trai che mặt khẽ nhăn mày, thì ra là “người quen cũ” của Mục Mục, ngay cả tên người ta anh cũng biết.

Mục Mục chú ý tới biểu cảm của Lăng Miêu Nhi tựa hồ có chút khó chịu, vội hỏi: “Thực xin lỗi, bởi vì tôi thường đến quán cà phê này, quên trước đó không hỏi ý kiến của cậu, nếu cậu không thích mèo chúng ta có thể đổi quán khác.”

“Không, tôi không ghét mèo,” Lăng Miêu Nhi cường điệu, “Tôi thích nhất mèo.” Bởi vì cậu chính là mèo mà.

Mục Mục lúc này mới yên tâm: “Vậy là tốt rồi.”

Anh đi trước dẫn đường, không thấy phía sau Lăng Miêu Nhi tùy tay đẩy một cái Xám Xám ngã nhào.

Hai người mặt đối mặt ngồi xuống, phục vụ tới hỏi món: “Hai vị gọi gì?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi tự nhiên nói tiếp: “Sữa gừng, nước khoáng.”

“Vâng.”

Phục vụ đi rồi, Lăng Miêu Nhi nhìn ánh mắt hoang mang của Mục Mục mới nhớ mình gọi luôn hết.

“A ha, cái kia, thật xin lỗi, tôi còn chưa hỏi anh muốn uống gì đã tự chọn.” Lăng Miêu Nhi cười ha ha: “Tôi gọi cậu ấy lại.”

Mục Mục lắc đầu: “Không cần, tôi thật ra chỉ uống nước lọc, thật là ngoài ý muốn cậu lại biết.”

“Trùng hợp, trùng hợp ghê.”

Một con mèo Ba Tư lông xù nhảy lên bàn, phát ra tiếng meow thật dài, khiến hai người hoảng sợ.

Mèo Ba Tư vô cùng thân thiết cọ mặt vào ngực Mục Mục, Mục Mục cũng lấy tay vuốt ve bộ lông rậm của nó: “Meo Meo, mày cũng tới đây? Gần đây rụng lông còn nghiêm trọng không?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi trừng mắt trên người Ba Tư đang cầu vuốt ve bên cạnh Mục Mục, cách cả cái bàn mà cậu cũng có thể ngửi thấy mùi Meo Meo trên người anh.

Mục Mục tiếp tục bàn về công việc: “Biên tập tạp chí《Minus》…”

Lại có một con mèo đen nhảy lên sô pha cạnh ghế ngồi của Mục Mục.”

“… Hẳn đã nhắc qua với cậu…”

Một bé mèo nhìn qua mới có hai ba tháng ở dưới chân bàn meo meo di chuyển, vì bản thân không nhảy lên đấy được nên buồn rầu.

“… Chuyện tạp chí đặc biệt của bọn họ, chính là người mẫu với động vật chụp ảnh chung, cậu là một trong số đó…”

Con mèo Anh tên Xám Xám kia cũng chạy đến đây, tất cả mèo trong quán cà phê đều tập trung bên cạnh Mục Mục, người xung quanh đều dùng ánh mắt hâm mộ quay lại nhìn bàn này.

Mục Mục xấu hổ cười cười: “Ngại quá.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi phụng phịu không nói một tiếng, Mục Mục thấy thái độ của cậu có chút kỳ quái.

Anh đem Meo Meo che ở giữa đặt sang một bên: “Bởi vì tôi với cậu từng hợp tác, chủ biên cảm thấy chúng ta lại hợp tác cũng dễ hơn, cho nên chuyện chụp ảnh của cậu tôi đến phụ trách, ý cậu thế nào?”

Mục Mục hỏi xong chờ đợi, không thấy Lăng Miêu Nhi tỏ vẻ gì, nhìn kỹ, phát hiện cậu với Bụi Bụi một bên tầm mắt giao nhau, trong không khí như có luồng điện xẹt xẹt chạy qua.

“… Miêu Nhi?”

“Hả?”

“Ý kiến của cậu…”

“À,” Lăng Miêu Nhi nhớ tới ý định hôm đó của mình, liền nói: “Để tôi suy nghĩ đã.”

“A…”

“Rồi, tôi cân nhắc xong, tôi không có ý kiến gì.”

Mục Mục: “…”

“Chào ngài, đây là sữa gừng với nước khoáng ngài gọi.”

Lúc phục vụ đến đưa đồ uống cũng bị cảnh tượng đồ sộ này hoảng sợ.

“Hai vị cần đuổi mèo đi không?” Dù là cà phê mèo, cũng có khách lúc tới dùng cơm hoặc đồ uống không thích có mèo hoạt động ở hai bên mình.

Lăng Miêu Nhi: Cần.

Mục Mục: “Không cần, cảm ơn.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi: Hừ = =#

“Vậy hai vị từ từ dùng.”

Di động Mục Mục vang lên: “Ngại quá, tôi có thể đi nghe điện thoại không?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi đưa tay ý bảo xin mời, Mục Mục đi ra ngoài.

Lăng Miêu Nhi bước đến trước quầy: “Có thể cho tôi một lát chanh không?”

Cô gái ở quầy bar ngẩng đầu, thấy rõ gương mặt tinh xảo dưới vành nón, hai mắt phát sáng, mang đến một đĩa chanh được thái lát.

“Cứ tự nhiên.” Cô bé ngượng ngùng nói.

Lăng Miêu Nhi lấy một miếng, trở lại chỗ ngồi vừa rồi, mấy con mèo vẫn còn ở trong này không đi, đang đợi Mục Mục trở về.

“Hừ, mấy đứa không biết xấu hổ này, ta vắt, ta vắt, ta vắt vắt vắt!”

Lăng Miêu Nhi không khách khí dùng nước chanh nhắm ngay mặt mấy con mèo mà vắt, mèo bị kích thích kinh hãi né ra bốn phía, chỗ ngồi xung quanh nháy mắt liền không bóng mèo.

Cậu cảm thấy mỹ mãn đem chanh dùng qua ném vào thùng rác, nghĩ rằng ta còn không trị được chúng mày? Một đám tiểu yêu tinh.

Lăng Miêu Nhi có điểm đắc ý vênh váo, vô ý ngửi ngửi tay mình, lúc này mắt mũi đều nhăn lại cùng nhau.

Nôn ~~ thật khó ngửi ~~~

Cái loại hoa quả cam quýt gì đó đáng ghét nhất.

Mục Mục trở về phát hiện một con mèo cũng không thấy, ngay cả Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng biến mất.

Lúc anh còn đang kinh ngạc, Lăng Miêu Nhi từ toilet bên trong đi ra, vừa đi vừa vẩy nước trên tay.

“Khiến cậu đợi lâu.” Mục Mục giải thích.

“Không lâu mà.” Đuổi đi tình địch [?] Lăng Miêu Nhi tinh thần thoải mái, thái độ so với vừa rồi thay đổi một trăm tám mươi độ.

Mục Mục: …. Quả nhiên là người tính cách thay đổi khó đoán.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cởi mũ, mấy thiếu nữ bàn bên bắt đầu khe khẽ nói nhỏ.

“Oa, đẹp trai quá, là ngôi sao sao?”

“Chưa thấy qua a, cũng có thể là người mẫu.”

“Muốn đi xin chữ ký không?”

“Cậu cũng không biết người ta là ai sao lại muốn kí tên?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi làm bộ như không nghe thấy, hỏi Mục Mục: “Còn có việc gì khác sao?”

“Bên cung cấp mèo có gửi một ít ảnh, chúng ta trước tiên quyết định cộng tác của cậu, thuận lợi cho bọn họ chuẩn bị trước.”

“Ra thế.”

Mục Mục dùng điện thoại mở ra bưu kiện chủ biên gửi tới, tấm đầu tiên chính là mèo Anh có một thân lông ngắn màu xám.

“Mèo Anh lông ngắn thế nào? Đoan trang trầm ổn, khí chất cao quý.”

“Màu xám lên hình không nổi bật, không biết còn tưởng rằng là màn bối cảnh.”

“Ba Tư thì sao? Con Ba Tư này mắt hai màu, thực bắt mắt.”

“Lông che hết mặt, quá nhiều lông cũng có ích gì đâu.”

“Garfield?”

“Mặt to.”

“Chinchila?”

“Răng ngắn.”

“Con Ragdoll này rất xinh đẹp.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi đã sớm vì vấn đề trang bìa tạp chí ‘Mew’ mà đen mặt: “Tự cho mình là tiểu vương tử thuần huyết, thật ra là lai đủ loại mèo ra, quả thực là rất tạp.”

Mục Mục: “…”

“Cậu thật sự thích mèo sao?”

“Đương nhiên.”

“Cảm giác cậu có địch ý với mèo vậy.”

“Có sao?” Lăng Miêu Nhi sờ mũi, “Ảo giác thôi, xem tấm tiếp theo đi.”

Tấm tiếp theo là ảnh mèo Mỹ lông ngắn, lông vằn màu xám, còn rất anh tuấn.

“Liền nó đi, tôi thích con mèo này.”

Cuối cùng chọn được mèo, hai người lại bàn bạc một số chi tiết về ảnh chụp, Mục Mục tỏ vẻ có chuyện muốn về nhà.

“Xin lỗi, lần sau lại mời cậu ăn cơm.”

“Không có gì.” Dù sao anh ngày nào cũng mời ăn cơm.

“Vừa rồi nhìn thấy trợ lý của cậu đi trước, tôi đưa cậu trở về.”

“Đi thôi.”

Mục Mục đưa Lăng Miêu Nhi đến dưới lầu 8: “Gặp lại sau.”

“Gặp lại sau.” Lăng Miêu Nhi vẫy tay với anh, Mục Mục khởi động xe, lúc quay xe còn từ trong kính chiếu hậu nhìn thấy Lăng Miêu Nhi ở lại chỗ xuống xe nhìn theo mình.

Lăng Miêu Nhi chờ đến khi xe Mục Mục biến mất trong tầm nhìn, biến thành hình mèo hướng về phía nhà Mục Mục vung chân chạy như điên.

Tính được Mục Mục đến bãi đỗ xe tầng ngầm dừng xe còn có một đoạn thời gian, Lăng Miêu Nhi phải nhanh chóng chạy tới trước khi anh về đến nhà.

Vì để cho Siamese tự do ra vào, Mục Mục đặc biệt làm một cái khe ở cửa sổ bên hành lang, vừa đủ cho một con mèo chui qua. Lăng Miêu Nhi từ cửa sổ nhảy vào trong phòng, liền nghe được thang máy ngoài hành lang kêu ‘đinh’ lên một tiếng.

Cửa vừa mở ra, Siamese liền cọ lên, phát ra tiếng kêu khàn khàn riêng biệt của mèo Siamese, tựa như đang chào đón Mục Mục về nhà.

“Meo–”

Mục Mục như thường lệ ôm nó lên: “Hôm nay không đi ra ngoài chơi sao? Hay là vừa trở về?”

“Meo –”

“Là anh về trễ, ăn ngư tràng chưa? Chưa sao.”

“Meo –”

Một người một mèo kẻ xướng người hoạ, còn giống như đều có thể nghe hiểu ý đối phương, ăn ý như vậy cũng chỉ tồn tại giữa hai người bọn họ.

Mục Mục cho Lăng Miêu Nhi bản thân mình ăn no, lại ngồi vào máy tính chỉnh sửa ảnh.

Theo trình tự thời gian, tấm ảnh đầu tiên là tấm Mục Mục trong lúc vô ý chụp ra kia, thiếu niên ánh mắt tinh thuần đi ở dưới bóng cây, ánh nắng sớm mai chiếu xuống, xuyên thấu qua khe lá, tạo lên bóng mờ trên khuôn mặt thiếu niên.

Mục Mục đối với tấm ảnh ngẫu nhiên chụp được này vô cùng yêu thích, đơn giản chỉnh sửa sau đó gửi vào di động, đó là đãi ngộ chỉ có tác phẩm anh cực vừa lòng mới có thể nhận được.

Lăng Miêu Nhi thừa dịp Mục Mục gửi ảnh cũng nhìn lén album ảnh của anh, các loại cây, hoa, mèo hoang, đều được lưu lại cùng một thư mục, sự đối xử không hề khác biệt như vậy khiến Lăng Miêu Nhi cảm thấy bản thân mình không được đủ coi trọng.

Nó vươn ra móng mềm chạm loạn trên di động, Mục Mục thấy vội ngăn lại: “Nhóc đừng xóa mất của anh.”

Anh đoạt lại di động, phát hiện Siamese ngoài ý muốn đem tấm ảnh chụp vừa rồi cài làm hình nền di động, không khỏi dở khóc dở cười.

“Ngồi đây thì ngoan ngoãn thành thành thật thật, lại động nữa anh sẽ đuổi nhóc đi xuống đấy.”

Siamese lúc này mới yên lặng bất động.

Mục Mục đem ảnh chụp còn lại của Lăng Miêu Nhi tất cả chuyển sang máy, bắt mắt nhất chính là tấm chụp lúc nhất kiến chung tình, mấy tấm Lăng Miêu Nhi nhìn thẳng vào màn hình kia, không có bất cứ biểu cảm cùng động tác gì, lại khiến người ta cảm thấy trong mắt người mẫu tràn đầy tình cảm.

Lăng Miêu Nhi như vậy làm Mục Mục rung động, anh đột nhiên sinh ra linh cảm mới với lần chụp tiếp theo.


	6. Chapter 6

“Anh muốn tôi chụp khỏa thân?”

Mục Mục vội giải thích: “Không phải lộ ra hết, chỉ lộ nửa người trên.”

“Vì sao?” Lăng Miêu Nhi không hiểu.

“Tôi cảm thấy kết quả thoát khỏi trói buộc của nhân loại, phối hợp với ánh mắt của cậu có thể xây dựng ra hình ảnh thanh khiết trong sáng, sẽ không làm người khác nảy lên ý muốn không an phận. Đương nhiên, đây chỉ là đề nghị cá nhân của tôi thôi, cậu hoàn toàn có thể không đồng ý.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nghĩ nghĩ: “Thế cũng được, dù sao tôi cũng là nam, người mẫu chuyên nghiệp cho dù có lộ ra trọn vẹn cũng không sao.”

Mục Mục rất vui vẻ: “Vậy cũng không cần, chúng ta hôm nay chỉ chụp từ phần eo trở lên.”

“Mấy bé động vật làm người mẫu đến chưa?”

“Tới rồi.”

Mấy người bên cung cấp mèo khiêng lồng sắt qua, từ bên trong ôm ra một con mèo lớn lông vằn hổ xám đen giao nhau, Mục Mục quen nhìn Siamese còn chưa kịp thích ứng loại hình thể này.

“Nó gọi là Giai Giai, là một con mèo cái hai tuổi rưỡi, rất ngoan ngoãn.” Nhân viên nuôi dưỡng nâng ngực Giai Giai, một tay vuốt lông cho nó, “Chỉ cần ôm như vậy nó sẽ không lộn xộn.”

Cô ấy đem mèo cẩn thận giao cho Lăng Miêu Nhi, nhưng Lăng Miêu Nhi còn chưa tiếp nhận được, Giai Giai đã nương theo tay cậu, lập tức nhảy lên người Mục Mục. Cũng may Mục Mục phản ứng nhanh, một tay ôm lấy nó, Giai Giai liền cứ thế ngồi trên khuỷu tay anh, cái đuôi lộ ra ngoài còn uốn qua uốn lại.

Mọi người: “…”

Mục Mục: “Ách, này, ngại quá…”

Anh nghĩ muốn đem Giai Giai trả lại cho Lăng Miêu Nhi, nhưng đương sự miêu lão đại lại không muốn, cứ có cơ hội là chạy đến chỗ Mục Mục, bị bắt buộc mang đi cũng kêu meo meo không dứt.

Nhân viên nuôi dưỡng toát mồ hôi: “Tôi cũng không biết nó hôm nay là làm sao nữa, chẳng lẽ sáng nay nhiếp ảnh gia ăn cá sao?”

“Tôi cũng không ăn cá,” Mục Mục cũng thực xấu hổ, “Tôi ăn chay.”

“Không thì cứ để anh ấy lên đây, tôi đi xuống chụp ảnh cho hai người là được.” Lăng Miêu Nhi âm dương quái khí nói.

“Tôi thấy vẫn là tôi tránh đi trước, cậu với Giai Giai bồi dưỡng cảm tình một chút, cho nó ăn cái gì đó.”

“Quên đi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi cúi đầu, thì thầm với Giai Giai vài câu, chuyện thần kỳ đã xảy ra, Giai Giai ngoan ngoãn tùy ý cậu ôm không nhúc nhích, cũng không chạy tới chỗ Mục Mục nữa.

“Thật thần kỳ!” Nhân viên nuôi dưỡng cũng coi như được mở rộng tầm mắt, “Thế mà có người có thể trao đổi với mèo.”

“Cậu nói gì với nó đó?” Mục Mục cũng hiếu kỳ.

“Cũng không nói gì, tôi chỉ là nghe nói kề tai nói nhỏ có thể gia tăng độ hảo cảm của mèo, liền thử một chút.”

Nhân viên chăn nuôi lần đầu nghe thấy điều đó: “Tôi chỉ nghe nói nháy mắt với mèo có nghĩa là hôn môi.”

“Vậy cô thử xem?”

Đối phương từ chối: “Vẫn là thôi đi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi theo ý Mục Mục cởi áo, đầu mùa xuân, bên trong phòng vẫn còn chút lạnh.

Cậu hôm nay vẫn như cũ chỉ hóa trang rất nhẹ, để phối hợp cho đẹp, lựa chọn màu sắc kẻ lông mày và màu kính áp tròng giống nhau đều là màu nhạt.

“Đến, nhìn vào ống kính.” Mục Mục giơ camera, thiếu niên cùng con mèo cậu đang ôm đồng thời nhìn về phía ống kính.

Mục Mục thích động vật, hơn nữa thích chụp ánh mắt động vật. Những loài vật khác nhau có ánh mắt khác nhau —- chó thâm thúy, ưng sắc bén, lộc ôn nhuận, về phần mèo, Mục Mục vẫn cho rằng chúng có được ánh mắt trong veo nhất thế gian.

Nhưng lúc đối diện với bốn con mắt đồng thời nhìn chăm chú vào anh, trong lúc đó anh lại nhất thời không thể phán đoán ánh mắt nào trong veo sáng ngời hơn cả.

Thiếu niên sáng sủa cùng bé mèo ngây thơ, đây là ý niệm hiện lên trong đầu Mục Mục khi hai sinh mệnh này cùng xuất hiện trong một bức hình.

Đây đúng là hình ảnh anh muốn, thậm chí so với tưởng tượng của anh còn đẹp hơn.

“Có vấn đề gì sao?” Lăng Miêu Nhi lên tiếng hỏi anh.

Mục Mục lúc này mới phát hiện mình thất thố, giơ camera lên chậm chạp chưa chụp.

“Không có, tốt lắm.” Anh đổi tiêu cự thích hợp, bấm máy.

…

Ảnh chụp cho tòa soạn căn bản không nhiều như vậy, Mục Mục xuất phát từ tư tâm chụp thêm một chút.

“Tôi dự cảm mình sẽ rất thích nhóm ảnh chụp này, tôi muốn mua lại bản quyền của chúng nó trước.”

“Hả?”

“Nếu sau này tôi làm triển lãm nhiếp ảnh, hoặc là ra album ảnh, tôi muốn dùng nó trong tác phẩm của mình.”

“Anh muốn trong ấn phẩm của mình đăng ảnh chụp của tôi sao?”

“Có thể nói như vậy.”

“Được,” Lăng Miêu Nhi một câu đồng ý luôn, “Tôi đồng ý, không thu phí.”

“…” Mục Mục: “Trước hết không nên trả lời vội vàng như vậy, cậu có thể hỏi ý kiến người đại diện của mình, hoặc là tôi trực tiếp đi nói chuyện với anh ấy.”

“Vậy tùy anh.” Lăng Miêu Nhi không sao cả nhún nhún vai.

Mục Mục bật cười, quả nhiên là đứa nhỏ, đối với loại chuyện này cũng không để ý nhiều. Nếu đổi thành người khác, thật ra có thể cứ vậy mà chiếm lợi, có điều anh không muốn làm gì có hại cho Lăng Miêu Nhi.

Nếu có thời gian vẫn là đi tìm người đại diện của cậu nói chuyện một chút đi.

***

Trong phòng tắm truyền đến tiếng nước, Lăng Miêu Nhi trong phòng ngủ nương theo tiếng nước lén gọi điện thoại cho người đại diện.

“Có chuyện.”

“Cậu dùng điện thoại của ai gọi tới vậy?”

“Mục Mục có thể sẽ tìm anh mua lại bản quyền ảnh chụp của tôi, là cái tập ảnh chụp với mèo ấy.”

“Cậu gần đây chạy đi đâu, Kha Nhạc nói cậu mỗi tối đều không về nhà.”

“Nếu anh ta tìm anh, không cần lấy tiền của anh ấy.”

“Đừng có làm ra chuyện xấu gì, tuy rằng cậu cũng không phải trong giới giải trí, nhưng vẫn phải chú ý một chút.”

“Nếu không làm vậy công việc sau này tôi cũng không nhận nữa.”

“Tháng sau sắp xếp cho cậu đi Australia chụp ngoại cảnh, đi một tuần, sớm chuẩn bị một chút, không cần chạy loạn.”

“Cứ như vậy, cúp máy đây.”

“Bye.”

Ông nói gà bà nói vịt gọi điện thoại xong, tiếng nước trong phòng tắm cũng ngừng.

Mục Mục khoác áo tắm, vừa đi vừa dùng khăn tắm lau tóc, sau khi ra khỏi phòng tắm thấy Siamese đem ống nghe máy bàn kéo xuống, làm thành con mồi lay động mà chơi đùa.

“Nhóc sao lại bướng bỉnh vậy chứ.” Mục Mục bất đắc dĩ đi qua, đặt ống nghe lại, sau đó ôm Siamese lên đùi, bọt nước từ trên tóc rơi xuống mặt Siamese, nó lắc đầu như con quay để cho bọt nước văng đi.

“Thích chụp ảnh không?” Mục Mục hỏi.

“Meo?”

Mục Mục tìm lấy một tấm màn cảnh che sau ghế tựa, thả Siamese lên.

“Ngoan ngoãn ngồi không nên cử động, kiên trì năm phút đồng hồ liền cho nhóc ăn ngư tràng.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi là ai, người mẫu chuyên nghiệp vừa đứng trước ống kính liền theo bản năng mà tạo dáng chụp.

Nó phối hợp nằm ngoài dự kiến của Mục Mục, liên tiếp chụp rất nhiều tấm.

“Không tồi nha, xem ra nhóc có chút thích hợp với nghề người mẫu.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi thầm nghĩ, chuyện đó là đương nhiên, nếu không sợ dọa đến anh, tôi còn có thể nhào lộn á.

Mục Mục đem ảnh chụp Siamese chỉnh sửa lại một chút, chọn ra tấm ảnh vừa lòng nhất đăng lên mục ảnh chụp trên trang web xã hội, mới một lát đã được rất nhiều like.

—- Mục đại chụp phong cảnh đẹp, người đẹp, không thể tưởng được chụp mèo cũng đẹp như vậy, liếm!

—- Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy anh chụp mèo nhiều như vậy, đổi nghề thành nhiếp ảnh gia cho sủng vật sao?

—- Mèo xinh quá, ai biết đây là giống mèo nào không? Có chút nghĩ muốn nuôi một con.

—- Mèo Siamese, chủng loại rất nhiều, trên ảnh chụp loại có màu như hải báo đậm.

—- Tôi vẫn cảm thấy màu xanh đậm có chút đẹp hơn, mặt màu hải báo tối quá, cứ như vạn năm không rửa mặt ấy.

—- Muốn nuôi Siamese đầu tiên xin hãy chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt, loài mèo này cũng không độc lập như những giống mèo khác, đặc biệt dính người, nếu bạn không để ý tới nó nó còn hậm hực, hơn nữa hết sức nghịch ngợm, tinh lực tràn đầy, có thể gọi là Husky trong loài mèo.

—- Husky trong loài mèo 2333 **[[1]](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/04/21/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-chuong-6/#0) **, bị chọc đến cười chết.

—- Làm chủ nuôi mèo Siamese tôi phải ngoi lên nói hai câu! Siamese cũng không chỉ là dính người với bướng bỉnh, nó còn vô cùng vô cùng thích ăn dấm chua! Tôi từng nuôi một con mèo nhỏ để làm bạn với nó, bị nó đuổi theo đánh xuống dưới gầm giường ba ngày ba đêm không dám đi ra! Sau khi mang con mèo nhỏ kia đi còn tức giận cả tháng! Người nào nhà có nuôi mèo rồi không nên thử… Có điều nuôi Siamese rồi cũng có nhiều lạc thú, có thể huấn luyện nó nhặt đồ, nhào lộn, còn có thể mang ra ngoài đi dạo, cơ bản tương đương nửa con chó nhỏ (bỏ qua vấn đề tính tình quá mức của nó này OTZ Siamese nhà tôi từng bỏ đi một lần, chính là bởi vì lần đó đưa nó đi chơi tôi trêu đùa mèo hoang, nó liền tức chạy mất, hôm sau mới tìm về được / 囧, sợ tới mức tôi về sau mang nó ra ngoài cũng không dám trêu đùa với con mèo nào khác nữa.)

Ảnh chụp được chia sẻ biến thành hướng dẫn nuôi mèo Siamese, Mục Mục cũng không để ý, ngược lại ở dưới bình luận học được rất nhiều kiến thức nuôi mèo.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng ghé vào máy tính trước bàn, giả vờ hứng thú với chuyển động của con trỏ chuột trên màn hình, đem tất cả bình luận này đọc hết, một bên xem một bên phỉ nhổ, đến cuối cùng nhịn không được muốn trả lời.

Sau đó nó cuối cùng cũng tìm được một cơ hội, thừa dịp Mục Mục đi rót nước dùng tài khoản khách nhắn lại dưới ảnh chụp:

—- Có được mèo Siamese mỹ mạo nhu thuận như thế còn không thỏa mãn, còn muốn nuôi giống mèo khác, loài người đến cùng có biết thế nào là thỏa mãn hay không?

Có người thấy được cũng trả lời:

—- 233333, lầu trên là Siamese chạy tới trả lời sao?

—- Lần cos này tôi cho điểm tối đa.

—- Đúng vậy! Loài người các ngươi chính là lòng tham không đáy!

—- Mỹ mạo nhu thuận? A, ai cho các ngươi lên mặt như vậy, một đám bộ dạng không giống Bao Công thì tựa Trương Phi, mười người thì mặt nạ làm trắng da cũng không cứu lại được. By mèo Ragdoll.

…

Lúc Mục Mục trở về phát hiện Siamese lại gây họa, móng mèo gõ tung lung trên bàn phím, khung bình luận lưu lại một chuỗi dài những ký tự lộn xộn không có ý nghĩa, cũng may chưa gửi đi.

“Nhóc mày nha,” Mục Mục bắt nó đặt trên đùi vỗ vỗ mông nó, “Xem ra về sau trước khi đi anh phải khóa máy tính lại mới được.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi bị đánh mông như vậy: ………… (⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙)(⊙o⊙) đệt đệt đệt ông đây bị người đánh mông!

Mục Mục nhìn biểu tình có chút dại ra của Siamese: “Làm sao vậy? Mất hứng sao?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi phát hiện Mục Mục đưa mặt lại đây, gần bên cạnh nhìn chăm chú vào chính mình, thật lâu sau mới chớp một lát mắt.

Lăng Miêu Nhi: …

Mục Mục: Hình như không có phản ứng? Vậy thử lại xem.

Anh lại kề sát vào một chút, cầm lấy vành tay Siamese, nhẹ nhàng mà dùng răng nanh cắn một phát.

Lăng Miêu Nhi: !!!

“Kỳ quái, sao lại không hiệu quả vậy?”

_[Mika: Ảnh nhớ lời nói dối của Miêu Nhi, giờ về thử trên người Miêu Nhi luôn :v cười chết mất XD]_

Mục Mục chống cằm nghi hoặc.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cảm giác chính mình muốn hồng đến chín.

Mục Mục có chút thất vọng, xem ra cách này quả nhiên vẫn dựa vào từng loài mèo mà khác nhau.

Gửi ảnh chụp lên được chủ biên rất khen ngợi, ngay lập tức chọn ra trang bìa tạp chí. Có thể lên trang bìa [Minus] xưa nay đều là nhân vật có chút lai lịch trong giới người mẫu, Lăng Miêu Nhi tuy rằng đang nổi, chung quy vẫn là người mẫu mới ra mắt, có thể nhảy dù lên trang bìa tạp chí đã là một bước lên trời.

Mà nhà quảng cáo nước hoa không biết từ nơi nào nhận được tin tức này, vung tay mua luôn ba bản quảng cáo trang bìa, trực tiếp theo Lăng Miêu Nhi một đường. Sau đó app di động xuất bản ra đều hot không ít, phim ảnh trên weibo phát một lần lại một lần, cư dân mạng cũng không tin tưởng một nam một nữ trên ảnh là cùng một người.

Lăng Miêu Nhi nổi tiếng, có truyền thông đem ba nhóm ảnh Mục Mục cho cậu lấy ra làm tuyên truyền, lời mời chụp ảnh của Mục Mục cũng như vậy ùn ùn kéo đến.

Dưới tình huống công việc làm không hết, Mục Mục cố ý buông tay mấy công tác cần đi xa, tận lực lựa chọn nhiệm vụ chụp ảnh ở bản địa hoặc là nơi nào gần gần, tiềm thức vẫn không hi vọng người nào đó ở nhà chờ mình lâu quá.

Có điều Mục Mục từ nuôi Siamese càng lâu, lại càng hiểu thêm về cái danh xưng Husky trong loài mèo này, hôm nay Mục Mục về nhà, cái nhìn đầu tiên thấy chính là lá cây phân tán trên mặt đất, Siamese đứng ở chỗ cao, chính toàn tâm cố gắng cắn cái cây tiếp theo.

“Miêu miêu!” Mục Mục tức giận.

Siamese nghe được thanh âm quay đầu liền chạy, có điều chân không biết bị thứ gì cuốn lấy, toàn bộ bị kéo về trong lòng Mục Mục. Mục Mục tức giận nắm sau gáy nó, ngắm chuẩn mông bốp bốp hai cái.

Siamese bị đánh mông kêu lên, một tiếng lại một tiếng, dù Mục Mục dừng tay nó cũng không có dừng lại, không biết còn tưởng rằng Mục Mục muốn giết nó. Siamese vốn tiếng kêu đã khàn khàn, lại kêu khóc như vậy miễn bàn có bao nhiêu thê thảm, làm Mục Mục cũng có chút lo lắng mình có phải thật sự xuống tay hơi nặng rồi không.

Mục Mục có chút hối hận đem Siamese ôm vào lòng trấn an: “Ngoan ngoan, không cần kêu, anh đã nói với nhóc không được cắn mấy cái cây kia mà, bất quá quên mất nhóc nghe không hiểu, là anh không đúng.”

Siamese bị kinh sợ, còn kêu gào không ngừng.

Mục Mục đau lòng, hôn một cái lên mũi nhỏ của nó, chiêu này vậy mà rất hữu dụng, Siamese lập tức ngừng kêu, ánh mắt còn có chút dại ra.

Giờ phút này trong lòng Lăng Miêu Nhi ngựa chạy như điên: Ta bị người ta hôn ta bị người ta hôn ta bị người ta hôn…

“Khá hơn chút nào không?” Mục Mục nhẹ nhàng vỗ lưng nó, “Đi, hôm nay không ăn, đi mua con cá cho nhóc an ủi bồi tội.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi không dự đoán được Mục Mục thật sự sẽ vì nó mua cá, mua vẫn là cá sống, nó còn tưởng rằng người theo chủ nghĩa ăn chay giống Mục Mục sẽ không sát sinh.

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhảy lên nóc tủ lạnh, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, Mục Mục động tác thuần thục giết cá, đánh vảy, mổ bụng, trong nháy mắt liền xử lý xong một con.

“Nhóc thích ăn vị gì, cá chiên cay hay sốt chua ngọt?” Biết rõ Siamese nghe không hiểu, Mục Mục vẫn hỏi nó.

Dấm chua dấm chua dấm chua dấm chua dấm chua, Lăng Miêu Nhi ở trong lòng kêu, còn kém không nhảy lên chỉ vào chai dấm chua kêu meo meo.

Có điều Mục Mục với nó tâm linh tương thông, cá được ướp xong cho vào chảo dầu, mùi cá chiên liền ùa tới, đợi khi hai bên chín tới bảy phần, một muỗng lớn nước sốt được tưới lên, chờ một lát tắt bếp, toàn bộ phòng liền tràn ngập mùi hương dấm chua.

Nhớ rõ thêm rau thơm vào nha!

Mục Mục giơ tay lên, trên khúc cá vàng óng ánh điểm chút xanh biếc.

Không đợi Mục Mục đón, Lăng Miêu Nhi liền khẩn cấp từ tủ lạnh nhảy lên bàn ăn, đầy mặt mong chờ đợi ăn cơm, nghiễm nhiên là một kẻ ham ăn không chút nhẫn nại.

Mục Mục chê cười nó: “Nhóc thật tích cực.”

Cá được bưng lên, Lăng Miêu Nhi bị mùi hương dụ dỗ ngay lập tức cắn một ngụm, nóng đến le lưỡi.

“Nhóc chậm một chút,” Mục Mục thêm chút nước lạnh vào chậu nước của nó,“Chưa thấy con mèo nào làm mình bị nóng cả.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi ăn khổ rồi mới cẩn thận, thử hai ba lần mới đem khối thịt cá đầu tiên nuốt ăn vào bụng, một hương vị đặc thù tràn ngập khoang miệng, hương vị thực giống như sữa hôm đầu tiên đến nơi này nó được uống.

Lăng Miêu Nhi chưa từng ăn qua món cá ngon đến vậy, ăn ngon đến mức nó muốn khóc.

Siamese vừa ăn, yết hầu chỗ sâu bên trong phát ra thanh âm hừ hừ, cái đuôi dựng thẳng cao cao lại bởi vì kích động mà phát run.

Mục Mục vuốt từ cổ đến đuôi nó, mỗi lần vuốt nó thân mình nó liền run một chút, rõ ràng Lăng Miêu Nhi chán ghét lúc ăn cơm bị người ta chạm vào, trong đáy lòng lại khát vọng anh vuốt ve.

Một hơi tiêu diệt hơn phân nửa con cá, Lăng Miêu Nhi kích động ở trong phòng chạy vòng, từ phía đông chạy đến phía tây, lại từ phía tây chạy lại phía đông, cứ như có kẻ địch đuổi theo phía sau, cái đuôi xù lên.

Không gian nhỏ của nhà Mục Mục căn bản không đủ để Lăng Miêu Nhi phát huy, nó lại náo loạn nhảy lên nhảy xuống trên sô pha, ghế xoay, ngăn tủ, các loại đồ gia dụng. Lúc Mục Mục rửa bát lại nghe phía sau có tiếng động đinh linh lạch cạch liên tiếp, anh không chỉ không quát bảo ngưng lại, còn giống trong nhà nuôi một bé trai mà đứa bé này là con nhà mình, cưng chiều khẽ cong khóe miệng.

Đợi Mục Mục sắp xếp lại phòng bếp xong, Siamese bay qua nhào lên người anh, chân hai ba bước đã linh hoạt lủi lên đầu vai, không hề báo hiệu liếm lên môi Mục Mục.

“….” Mục Mục bị đánh lén: “Anh cũng không ăn cá, bên miệng có mùi cá sao?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi đã điên cuồng, chỉ cảm thấy liếm một phát vừa rồi hương vị thật tốt, lại không cần nghĩ ngợi liên tiếp liếm ba bốn phát, mãi đến khi bị Mục Mục đẩy ra.

“Nhóc hưng phấn quá rồi đấy, bình tĩnh bình tĩnh.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi hiện tại nào nghe được anh nói gì, Mục Mục không để nó liếm môi, nó liền dúi đầu vào cổ Mục Mục, tận tình hấp thu mùi hương trên người Mục Mục. Mùi hương kia hít vào càng nhiều, đại não liền càng mơ hồ, thân thể càng nóng lên, dục vọng đều tích tụ lại một điểm, khẩn cấp muốn tìm một chỗ phóng xuất.

Nó bám lấy cổ Mục Mục cắn rồi cắn, răng nanh bén nhọn cùng móng vuốt lưu lại trên da của Mục Mục từng vết cào trắng, Mục Mục thấy đau liền kéo nó ra: “Muốn tìm một con mèo cái đến cho nhóc sao?”

Nghe được hai chữ mèo cái Lăng Miêu Nhi đầu óc đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, nó ý thức được cứ như vậy tiếp tục rất có khả năng sẽ phát sinh nguy hiểm, lỡ như không khống chế được biến thành hình người, đối với Mục Mục làm ra chuyện gì đó thì không ổn.

Không, chỉ cần biến thành người, cho dù không làm cái gì cũng đã không ổn rồi.

Lăng Miêu Nhi dựa vào lý trí sống còn, từ đầu vai Mục Mục nhảy lên, liều mạng lấy khí lực toàn thân từ cửa sổ nhảy đi ra ngoài, làm đối phương ngay cả thời gian bắt lấy nó cũng không có.

“Miêu miêu!” Mục Mục vội vàng vọt tới hành lang, chỉ nhìn thấy một cái đuôi vung lên ở cửa cầu thang thoát hiểm.

Anh nhanh chóng đuổi tới cửa cầu thang, nhưng không biết Siamese cuối cùng là lên lầu hay xuống lầu, do dự một lát, Lăng Miêu Nhi đã chạy thoát.

Mục Mục vừa lo lắng vừa hối hận, không biết làm cá ở nhà lại biến thành như vậy.

Một đôi bạn trẻ yêu nhau tản bộ dưới ánh trăng ven hồ, bọn họ vừa mới kết giao không lâu, thậm chí còn chưa tiến thêm một bước tới nắm tay.

Bởi vì bầu không khí này thật sự rất đẹp, chàng trai lấy can đảm nắm tay bạn gái: “Em yêu, anh…”

Một bóng đen nhảy qua giữa tay hai người, thẳng hướng bay vào trong hồ, bùm một tiếng bắn bọt nước lên tung tóe.

Cô gái bị hoảng sợ bắt đầu thét lên: “A –”

Chàng trai cũng bị kinh hãi nhanh chóng che trước người cô: “Thứ gì vậy!”

Mặt hồ khôi phục yên tĩnh, bóng trăng dưới nước lại một lần nữa trở về hình tròn đầy đủ, mặt nước chỉ nổi lên một số bọt khí nhỏ khó nhìn thấy.

Đợi nửa ngày cũng không có động tĩnh gì khác, chàng trai xoay người nắm tay cô gái muốn rời đi, đối phương vẫn đứng tại chỗ không động đậy, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm về phía hồ.

“Làm sao vậy?”

Cô gái vươn tay, thất thần chỉ về phía trước: “Trời ạ…”

Cậu ta quay đầu, thì thấy dưới ánh trăng sáng tỏ chiếu xuống, tại trung tâm hồ giữa những gợn sóng lấp lánh có một tuyệt sắc thiếu niên lẳng lặng đứng đó, mái tóc ướt sũng nhỏ nước, phía dưới tóc mai là một khuôn mặt đẹp như tranh vẽ, trước khuôn ngực trắng nõn che mấy cây rong tảo, nửa người dưới khuất ở trong hồ không rõ là người hay là cá.

Cô gái giật mình che miệng: “Chúng ta gặp thần hồ…”

Thiếu niên thấy có người phát hiện ra mình, quay đầu lặn vào đáy hồ, chỉ một lát không thấy tung tích.


	7. Chapter 7

“Miêu miêu! miêu miêu!”

Mục Mục vô cùng lo lắng tìm kiếm, khi trời tối như vậy tìm một con mèo vì phát tình mà bỏ đi, xác suất tìm được là rất mong manh.

“Miêu –”

Một tiếng kêu khàn khàn quen thuộc vang lên, Mục Mục tim đập mạnh.

“Miêu miêu, là nhóc sao?”

Một con Siamese cả người ướt sũng từ trong bụi cỏ bò ra, lông đây một chỗ kia một chỗ, trên người còn quấn rong không biết từ đâu ra, bộ dáng kia khỏi phải nói có bao nhiêu đáng thương.

“Miêu –” Nó lại khàn giọng kêu một tiếng, như đang nói lên cảnh ngộ thê thảm của bản thân mình với Mục Mục: Phát tình, đi ra tìm mèo cái không tìm được, còn bị ngã xuống hồ.

Mục Mục vội vàng cởi áo khoác, đau lòng bao lấy nó: “Nhóc không sao chứ? Sao lại chạy loạn như vậy, làm anh lo muốn chết.”

Siamese nằm trong áo khoác của Mục Mục run rẩy, cũng không biết là lạnh hay bị dọa.

“Không có việc gì không có việc gì,” Mục Mục An an ủi nó,“Chúng ta về nhà thôi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi lại về đến căn nhà ấm áp của Mục Mục, có điều bây giờ nó nhìn qua hoàn toàn không giống loài mèo có huyết thống hoàng thất cao quý, mà là chật vật giống như một con mèo hoang.

“Đến, anh giúp nhóc rửa một cái.” Mục Mục ôm Siamese đi về hướng phòng tắm.

Vừa nghe đến phải tắm rửa Lăng Miêu Nhi cái gì cũng không muốn, làm một người cậu đối tắm rửa là nhiệt tình yêu thương, nhưng làm một con mèo nó đối với việc tắm rửa là cự tuyệt, vòi phun hương với máy sấy, không một cái nào đối với nó mà nói không phải tai nạn.

Đây là lần thứ hai trong hôm nay Lăng Miêu Nhi muốn chạy trốn, có điều Mục Mục đã có kinh nghiệm, không đợi nó chạy được vài bước, chân sau lại không biết bị cái gì túm lấy, kéo nó lại.

Lăng Miêu Nhi buồn bực: Mục Mục đến cùng sử dụng biện pháp gì mà lần nào cũng có thể bắt được mình?

“Làm sao, nhóc không thích tắm rửa à? Không được, nhóc nhìn nhóc bây giờ bẩn, mặt cũng đen, tắm rửa mới có thể lên giường.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi nếu có thể nói chuyện, nó bây giờ thật muốn mắng chửi người: Đó không phải bẩn! Đó là màu lông đậm của tôi!

Mục Mục không nói lời nào đưa Siamese vào phòng tắm, xoay tay tới khóa cửa, cái này Lăng Miêu Nhi có mọc cánh cũng khó chạy thoát.

“Ngoan nào, rất nhanh sẽ tắm xong thôi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi kêu thảm, một tiếng thê lương lại một tiếng, nếu người bình thường không biết nghe vào còn tưởng rằng trong phòng tắm đang phát sinh thảm án ngược đãi mèo nào đó.

Mục Mục nhẹ giọng dỗ nó, tay với tốc độ nhanh nhất làm ướt lông, Siamese cũng không biết rơi vào vùng nước nào, lỡ như trong nước có ký sinh trùng thì không ổn.

Lăng Miêu Nhi ngửi được một mùi hương khó chịu, nước khử trùng với hương sữa tắm dành cho thú cưng giá rẻ, nghĩ đến mùi hương này ít nhất có thể bám theo mình suốt một tuần, Lăng Miêu Nhi nhất thời tâm tình tuyệt vọng.

Mục Mục bôi sữa tắm thú cưng từ đầu đến chân mỗi chỗ đều có, tinh tế xoa nắn, tuy rằng Lăng Miêu Nhi toàn thân đã sớm bị anh sờ qua không biết bao nhiêu lần, nhưng lần này là lần xấu hổ nhất.

Siamese dần dần mệt đến gọi không động, vốn thanh âm đã khàn khàn ở cổ có vẻ càng khó nghe, may mà Mục Mục cũng tiến hành đến bước cuối cùng, dùng bàn tay dính đầy bọt gõ gõ cái đầu nhỏ của nó.

“Muốn xối nước cho sạch sẽ, đừng nhúc nhích.”

Mục Mục vặn mở vòi tắm hoa sen, điều chỉnh nước ấm phù hợp, thật cẩn thận tránh xa mặt Siamese, đem bọt sữa tắm màu trắng trên người nó từng chút một xối sạch sẽ.

Lăng Miêu Nhi không phải mèo bình thường, biết rõ vòi hoa sen không có nguy hiểm, thế nhưng bản năng ghét nước của loài mèo khiến nó thực sự không có cảm giác an toàn, lại trốn không thoát, chỉ có thể gắt gao nằm úp sấp trên mặt đất không nhúc nhích, rất giống một con mèo bị dọa đến đông cứng.

Trận khổ hình này trải qua nửa giờ cuối cùng chấm dứt, Mục Mục dùng khăn tắm của chính mình bao lấy nó, mặt trên lưu lại mùi hương đặc trưng riêng của Mục Mục cho Lăng Miêu Nhi một chút an ủi.

“Thật ngoan.” Mục Mục lấy khăn tắm lau qua cho nó một lần, lông toàn bộ dán sát thân thể Siamese khỏi phải nói buồn cười bao nhiêu, đầu nhọn chân nhỏ, một bộ suy nhược dinh dưỡng.

“Nhóc sao lại gầy như vậy chứ? Xem ra là nên cho nhóc mày ăn nhiều thêm một chút.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi ghé vào trên giường bơ phờ suy tưởng, tôi đây rõ ràng là thể chất ăn không mập, bao nhiêu người hâm mộ mong muốn còn chưa có được đâu, so với vài người mẫu đến cơm cũng không dám ăn không biết hạnh phúc hơn bao nhiêu lần.

“Không sấy khô lông sẽ cảm mạo, nhẫn nại một chút nữa.” Mục Mục đem máy sấy chỉnh đến mức trung bình, hơ trên cổ tay cẩn thận thử độ ấm mới sấy cho Siamese.

Lăng Miêu Nhi liền biết không trốn khỏi một kiếp này, nó nhận mệnh mang bộ dáng không sợ chết hy sinh, ngay cả Mục Mục cũng kỳ quái sao lúc này nó lại đột nhiên trở nên ngoan ngoãn như vậy.

“Được rồi.” Nhìn Siamese lại khôi phục bộ dáng mĩ lệ ban đầu, Mục Mục lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thầm hạ quyết tâm, về sau dù có cắn lá cây thế nào đi nữa cũng sẽ không đánh nó, cùng lắm thì trồng thêm cây đủ loại tùy nó đi cắn. Đều nói Siamese tính tình không tốt, hi vọng nó sẽ không bởi vậy mà ghi hận mình.

Nhưng mà Mục Mục sai hoàn toàn, buổi sáng hôm sau Siamese vẫn rời khỏi nhà như bình thường, vào ban đêm cũng không trở về, ngày hôm sau vẫn như thế. Mãi đến lúc này Mục Mục mới nghĩ đến, Siamese vốn cũng không phải mèo của mình, nó có nhà của mình chủ của mình, cũng có thể gặp một chủ nhân mới như anh, đến một căn nhà mới.

Nhưng là có khả năng là gặp người xấu.

Mục Mục càng nghĩ càng lo lắng, mấy ngày liền không có tâm tư công tác, phảng phất như mất đi một người thân quan trọng.

Trời biết anh hi vọng cảnh tượng giây phút mở cửa nhà, nhìn đến trên mặt đất lá cây rơi rụng lả tả khắp nơi, tên nhóc nghịch ngợm biết chính mình gây họa, luống cuống tay chân chui vào dưới sô pha không chui ra, một đôi mắt tròn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó tỏa sáng biết bao nhiêu.

Đáng tiếc mỗi ngày anh buổi tối tràn ngập chờ mong về nhà, mở cửa nhà ra, nghênh đón anh lại chỉ có thất vọng. Siamese đã một tuần liền không xuất hiện, Mục Mục hiện tại không cầu mong xa đến việc nó trở về, chỉ mong nó còn được bình an.

Lăng Miêu Nhi cả người mệt mỏi xuống taxi, cậu bị phái đến Australia một tuần chụp ảnh ngoại cảnh, Kha Nhạc nhân cơ hội nhàn hạ này xin phép về nhà, ngay cả người ra đón ngoài sân bay cũng không có.

Cậu vào cổng tiểu khu, liền bị thông tin trên bảng thông báo dọa đến, ảnh chụp của mình bắt mắt dán tại trung tâm, phía dưới còn có bốn chữ lớn:

— Tìm mèo lạc đường.

Chữ nhỏ phía dưới là:

— Liên lạc gấp, có hậu tạ.

— Mục 13xxxxxxxxx

Lăng Miêu Nhi: “…”

“Miêu Nhi?”

Phía sau truyền đến âm thanh nam giới quen thuộc.

“….” Nhắc Tào Tháo Tào Tháo đến ngay, “Thầy Mục.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi cẩn thận đánh giá anh, một tuần không gặp, Mục Mục có vẻ có chút tiều tụy, râu cũng mọc dài không được cạo sạch.

Mục Mục cũng thấy hành lý của cậu: “Cậu muốn đi công tác sao?”

“Tôi mới từ nước ngoài trở về.”

Mục Mục gật gật đầu, không có tinh thần nói chuyện phiếm gì, không giống thái độ anh thường đối xử với mọi người, cảm xúc có chút lãnh đạm.

Lăng Miêu Nhi chú ý tới trong tay anh còn cầm một chồng thông báo tìm mèo chưa dán xong.

“Anh làm mất mèo?”

“Ừm… Thật ra cũng không thể coi là mèo của tôi.”

“Con mèo này nhìn có chút quen mắt.”

Mục Mục lập tức tỉnh lại: “Cậu gặp qua?”

“Nếu tôi không nhận nhầm thì đó là mèo Kha Nhạc nuôi.”

“Kha Nhạc là ai?”

“Trợ lý của tôi.”

Mục Mục giật mình: “Hóa ra người trong tiệm thú cưng nói người lầu tám nuôi Siamese chính là anh ấy? Tôi đến dưới lầu của hai người tìm vài lần, cũng không tìm thấy.”

“Có điều con mèo này không lưu luyến gia đình, buổi tối vẫn luôn chạy ta ngoài không quay lại, tôi thấy Kha Nhạc nuôi nó cũng không quá để tâm.”

Mục Mục đương nhiên biết buổi tối Siamese đến nơi nào: “Vậy nó gần đây có về nhà không?”

“Tôi không phải ra nước ngoài sao, Kha Nhạc xin phép về nhà, thuận tiện cũng mang theo mèo trở về.”

Mấy ngày liền đến lo lắng liền buông xuống, Mục Mục thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi: “Thật là như vậy sao? Vậy thì tốt rồi.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi làm bộ như không biết hỏi: “Có điều sao anh lại tìm mèo của Kha Nhạc vậy?”

“Thật ra con mèo này buổi tối thường xuyên tới nhà của tôi, thời gian dài liền có chút cảm tình, không thấy nó tôi thực lo lắng.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi để ý kỹ vào bốn chữ “có chút cảm tình”, trong lòng đắc ý.

“À, vậy anh sắp gặp lại nó rồi, kỳ nghỉ của Kha Nhạc sắp kết thúc, có lẽ ngày mai sẽ trở về.”

“Không đi đâu mất là tôi an tâm rồi.” Mục Mục cũng không hy vọng xa vời nhiều lắm, tuy rằng khi biết được Siamese thực sự có chủ nhân, quả thật có chút thất lạc.

“Tôi mang theo đặc sản Australia, anh lấy một ít đi.” Lăng Miêu Nhi hiếm khi lại nhiệt tình đến vậy.

“A? Không cần, như vậy rất ngại.”

“Không sao, cũng không quý, nhận lấy đi.” Lăng Miêu Nhi vẫn cứ đem cả một gói to đưa cho Mục Mục, thời gian dài như vậy đến nhà anh hết ăn lại uống, cậu cũng có chút băn khoăn chứ [ gạt người ].

Mục Mục cúi người nhìn rõ nội dung: cá hồi đặc sản Australia, cá tuyết đặc sản Australia, cá chẽm đặc sản Australia, cá ngừ đặc sản Australia.

Mục Mục: “…”

Thịnh tình không thể chối từ, Mục Mục chỉ phải nhận lấy.

Đương nhiên một nguyên nhân khác là anh cảm thấy Siamese sẽ rất thích.

Thật trùng hợp chính là Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng nghĩ như vậy.

“Như vậy ngày mai gặp lại.” Lăng Miêu Nhi vẫy tay chào anh.

Mục Mục cũng theo bản năng cũng trả lời “Ngày mai gặp”, sau đó mới phản ứng lại, bọn họ ngày mai có hẹn gặp sao?

8 giờ tối ngày hôm sau, chuông cửa nhà Mục Mục bị người ấn vang, mở cửa ra thì thấy, trợ lý của Lăng Miêu Nhi bưng lấy chậu lan đứng ở ngoài cửa.

“Chào thầy Mục,” Kha Nhạc rất cung kính dâng lên chậu lan, “Mạo muội sang đây chào hỏi, có chút quà bày tỏ thành ý.”

Mục Mục: “…”

“Miêu –”

Thanh âm khàn khàn quen thuộc truyền đến, Mục Mục cúi đầu nhìn thấy, vui mừng kêu lên: “Miêu Miêu!”

Siamese linh hoạt nhảy lên, Mục Mục lòng tràn đầy vui mừng đón được nó: “Nhóc không có việc gì, quá tốt.”

Kha Nhạc khóe miệng run rẩy nhìn màn cửu biệt trùng phùng cảm động này.

Mục Mục lúc này mới nhớ tới mời hắn vào: “Mời vào, anh là Kha Nhạc đúng không? Miêu Nhi đâu?”

Trong lòng anh ấy.

“Ở nhà ngủ, điều chỉnh lệch múi giờ.”

“À.” Mục Mục nhớ tới chuyện như vậy.

Mục Mục tiếp đón Kha Nhạc ngồi xuống, muốn mời hắn uống gì đó.

“Trong nhà tôi chỉ có nước trắng.” Mục Mục có chút xấu hổ nói.

“Nước cũng tốt mà, tôi thích uống nước.” Chuyện này Lăng Miêu Nhi đã nói với Kha Nhạc rồi.

Mục Mục rót nước cho hắn, hai người ngồi xuống, Siamese tận dụng lúc đó nhảy lên trên đùi Mục Mục, thân mật cọ cọ vào lòng bàn tay anh, phát ra tiếng kêu meo meo.

Quen biết Lăng Miêu Nhi nhiều năm như vậy cũng không được hưởng thụ loại đãi ngộ này, Kha Nhạc nhìn mà choáng váng, Miêu Nhi nhà hắn không phải bị kẻ khác nhập vào rồi chứ?

“Tôi nghe Miêu Nhi nói thời gian trước đều là anh chăm sóc mèo nhà tôi giùm, khiến anh thêm phiền toán rồi, thật ngại quá.”

“Không đâu, sao lại thế được,” Mục Mục liên tục phủ nhận chuyện bị gây thêm phiền toái, “Tôi đặc biệt thích nó, nó thực ngoan, tuyệt đối không phiền toái.”

Kha Nhạc: Tôi vừa vào cửa nhìn đến thấy chậu lan nhà anh đều trụi lá, cái này cũng gọi là ngoan, tính tình thầy đây quả nhiên mạnh mẽ hơn người thường.

“Nó rất bướng bỉnh, còn giữ không được, nếu muốn chạy ra ngoài, tôi cũng không quản được nó.”

“Cũng may, bình thường buổi tối nó đều đến chỗ tôi, không chạy loạn linh tinh.”

“Anh nhất định đã cho nó ăn món ngon nào đó, nó chính là cái loại ham ăn điển hình ai cho nó ăn nó đi với người đó.” Thừa dịp Lăng Miêu Nhi hiện tại không thể phản bác, Kha Nhạc muốn thỏa thích bôi đen nói xấu cậu.

Mục Mục mỉm cười: “Có điều cũng thật trùng hợp, chúng ta ở cùng tiểu khu, tôi còn nhặt được mèo của anh.”

Kha Nhạc làm bộ như đánh giá chung quanh: “Chỉ biết thầy Mục chụp người rất đẹp, không nghĩ tới động vật cũng chụp nhiều như vậy.”

“Đúng vậy, tôi thích chụp động vật.” Mục Mục mời hắn tùy ý tham quan.

“Tôi còn thấy tấm ảnh anh chụp cho Miêu Nhi trên thông báo tìm mèo.”

“Miêu Nhi?”

Kha Nhạc toát mồ hôi: “Miêu… Nhị, tên của nó, Lăng Miêu Nhi là lão đại, nó là lão nhị.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn hắn một cái.

Mục Mục nở nụ cười: “Xem ra anh coi cả hai làm thú cưng để nuôi dưỡng.”

“Tôi nào dám chứ, cả hai đều là ông chủ của tôi, tôi là bảo mẫu của bọn họ.”

Mục Mục cảm giác người này rất có ý tứ.

“Đúng rồi,” Kha Nhạc rèn sắt khi còn nóng,“Mấy tấm ảnh anh chụp cho Miêu Nhị còn có không? Có thể cho tôi mấy tấm được không.”

“Cậu muốn làm gì sao?” Mục Mục nghĩ, dù sao cũng là chủ của mèo, quyền chân dung vốn đã thuộc về hắn.

“Là như vậy, tôi nghĩ muốn gửi cho tạp chí [Mew] đóng góp, nếu được chọn làm trang bìa, sẽ được phần thưởng một năm đồ hộp hãng mà Miêu Nhị thích nhất, có điều nếu anh không muốn thì thôi.” Kha Nhạc nhanh chóng bổ sung.

“Tôi không có gì không muốn, anh cứ cầm đi, nếu không thích hợp tôi còn có thể chụp lại.”

Kha Nhạc cảm động đến rơi nước mắt, có Mục Mục vác đao tương trợ, Lăng Miêu Nhi sắp được chọn lên làm trang bìa tạp chí Mew kỳ tới rồi.

“Vậy thật cảm ơn thầy Mục.”

“Không cần khách khí như vậy, nếu có thể lên trang bìa tôi cũng đi mua mấy bản lưu giữ.”

Kha Nhạc thấy thời gian không còn sớm chuẩn bị cáo từ.

“Cái kia,” Hắn giả vờ kêu một tiếng,“Miêu Nhị, về nhà.”

Siamese không nhếch mông một chút.

“Nhanh lên đi, không cần ở trong này quấy rầy thầy Mục.”

Siamese quay đầu sang bên kia không để ý tới hắn.

“… Cái tên nhóc không nghe lời này.”

Mục Mục vội nói: “Nếu nó không muốn đi thì cứ cho nó ở lại đi, dù sao nó cũng vẫn ở nhà tôi, cũng quen rồi.”

“Chuyện này không tốt lắm đâu?”

“Tôi cũng rất nhớ nó, cậu giúp tôi thành toàn nhé.”

Kha Nhạc diễn đủ, bất đắc dĩ đồng ý: “Vậy đành làm phiền thầy Mục, lát nữa tôi mang một ít đồ ăn của nó lại đây, không thể để nó ăn không uống không được.”

“Không việc gì.”

Tiễn bước Kha Nhạc, Mục Mục cao hứng ôm Siamese lại hôn hai cái. Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng không ngại ngùng, nhào lên tại bên miệng anh liếm hai cái, trời biết một tuần này nó hoài niệm hương vị của Mục Mục bao nhiêu, không ngửi được mùi hương cơ thể anh cũng ngủ không yên.

“Trong nhà anh có rất nhiều thứ nhóc thích ăn.”

“Meo meo meo!” Ăn ăn ăn!

Mục Mục bày ra cá hồi đặc sản Australia, cá tuyết đặc sản Australia, cá chẽm đặc sản Australia, cá ngừ đặc sản Australia.

“Thích không?”

“Meo meo!” Thích!

“Hóa ra nhóc gọi là Miêu Nhị.”

“Meo–” Mới không phải.

“Tên này là có chút ngốc.”

“Meo–!” Đã nói không phải mà!

“Có điều gọi nhanh cũng giống Miêu Nhi.”

“Meo!” Vậy cứ gọi nhanh lên!

“Ăn cơm đi, Miêu Nhi.” Mục Mục yêu thương xoa đầu Siamese.


	8. Chapter 8

Mục Mục nhờ vào trang bìa đặc san của [Minus] mà giành được một giải thưởng nhiếp ảnh không nhỏ trong giới thời trang, thừa dịp đang hot xuất bản một tập photobook cá nhân, còn mời riêng Lăng Miêu Nhi làm người mẫu chụp thêm một nhóm ảnh. Hai người hợp tác càng ngày càng nhiều, thường xuyên qua lại quan hệ càng thêm quen thuộc.  
  
[Minus] cuối năm đều phải tổ chức họp, ngoại trừ nhân viên trong công ty, nhà đầu tư, truyền thông, nhiếp ảnh gia cùng người mẫu đã từng hợp tác đều sẽ được mời tham gia, Mục Mục cùng Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng trong danh sách khách mời năm nay.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi danh khí như mặt trời ban trưa, quản lý công ty vì muốn phô trương danh thế cho cậu, thuê một chiếc Lincoln Limousine đưa cậu đi tiệc tối, Lăng Miêu Nhi lại tự chủ trương kéo Mục Mục theo.  
  
“Tôi đi nhờ xe riêng của cậu như vậy không được tốt đi?” Mục Mục vốn cho rằng đối phương chỉ là thuận đường đem anh theo, xuống dưới lầu mới phát hiện là xe hiếm, anh chỉ là một nhiếp ảnh gia, lại không cần xuất đầu lộ diện.  
  
“Quản làm gì, xe này lớn như vậy, một mình tôi ngồi cũng không hết.”  
  
Mục Mục bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, quen biết lâu, anh cũng quen tác phong tùy hứng của Lăng Miêu Nhi. Anh thiên tính bao dung, cùng Lăng Miêu Nhi ngược lại lại đạt được loại phù hợp kỳ diệu nào đó.  
  
Đi tham gia là cuộc họp chính thức hằng năm, Mục Mục cũng đặc biệt ăn diện một phen, mặc áo bành tô đặt làm theo yêu cầu, dáng người càng được tôn lên cao lớn kiên cường.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi ngồi ở đối diện, cảm giác Mục Mục như vậy có cảm giác anh tuấn cùng gợi cảm khác thường, kìm lòng không được liền nheo mắt, đầu lưỡi liếm liếm khóe miệng.  
  
Mục Mục: “…”  
  
Thân làm nghề nhiếp ảnh gia, anh có thể rõ ràng phân biệt sự khác biệt giữa hai kiểu người “coi trọng mình” cùng “muốn đè mình”. Mục Mục mơ hồ có thể cảm giác được Lăng Miêu Nhi đối với mình có ý tứ không bình thường, nhưng anh căn bản xem Lăng Miêu Nhi là trẻ con, Mục Mục không dám liên tưởng tới phương diện kia.  
  
May mà lái xe cứu vớt anh.  
  
“Hai vị tới rồi.”  
  
Lincoln Limousine dừng lại ngoài cửa khách sạn, hàng dài phóng viên truyền thông bên ngoài vươn máy ảnh nhắm ngay cửa xe, mặc kệ ngồi bên trong là ai trước hết cứ tách tách nhấn máy chụp trước rồi nói.

Mục Mục còn tưởng là cậu phát hiện nơi nào dị thường, lại nghe Lăng Miêu Nhi nói: “Tay anh chảy máu.”  
  
Anh cúi đầu nhìn, ngón tay bị mảnh thủy tinh rạch một cái, có máu tươi từ miệng vết thương chảy ra.  
  
“Cái này không sao.”  
  
“Miệng vết thương không lớn, liếm liếm là được.” Nói xong Lăng Miêu Nhi rất tự nhiên kéo tay Mục Mục.  
  
Mục Mục còn chưa kịp phản ứng, ngón tay đã bị Lăng Miêu Nhi ngậm vào miệng, đầu lưỡi ôn nhuận mềm mại xẹt qua miệng vết thương, trong đau đớn lại mang theo chút ngưa ngứa.  
  
“Này thật sự không cần đâu.” Mục Mục có chút kích động, muốn rút tay về, lại hoảng hốt nhìn thấy ánh mắt Lăng Miêu Nhi lóe một cái, đồng tử biến thành một đường thẳng trong lại giây lát biến mất, Mục Mục chỉ có thể nhủ thầm mình hoa mắt.  
  
Ánh mắt Lăng Miêu Nhi trở nên mê ly lại nguy hiểm, hai má cậu đỏ ửng, hô hấp rõ ràng thô hơn lúc nãy rất nhiều.  
  
Không tốt! Mục Mục thầm nghĩ, chính mình quả nhiên vẫn đến chậm một bước, Lăng Miêu Nhi dược hiệu phát tác sao?  
  
Anh vừa nảy lên suy nghĩ lôi Lăng Miêu Nhi đi, lại đột nhiên bị đối phương lôi kéo, đừng nhìn Lăng Miêu Nhi vóc dáng nhỏ gầy, khí lực lại mạnh hơn trong dự đoán của anh rất nhiều, Mục Mục không biết cậu muốn đến nơi nào, chỉ có thể bị động tùy ý Lăng Miêu Nhi kéo đi.  
  
“Cậu muốn đi đâu?” Mục Mục nôn nóng hỏi,“Tôi đưa cậu đi bệnh viện rửa ruột nhé?”  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi không nói lời nào, nắm tay anh rời khỏi sảnh đường, rời xa đám người, cuối cùng đi đến phòng nghỉ ngơi cho khách, đem Mục Mục mạnh mẽ kéo vào, hung hăng đóng cửa lại.  
  
Phòng đôi rộng rãi trong phòng khiến Mục Mục có chút kinh hãi: “Tôi cảm thấy chúng ta bây giờ không nên…”  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi không cho phân trần đẩy Mục Mục lên giường, nhào lên, đem câu nói kế tiếp hung hăng bịt trở lại miệng.  
  
Hiện tại Mục Mục chỉ có thể phát ra thanh âm ô ô, Lăng Miêu Nhi đầu lưỡi nhiệt tình tiến vào, xâm nhập đến nơi không nên tới, nước bọt của Mục Mục trong lúc hai người miệng lưỡi dây dưa bị đối phương hút lấy, Lăng Miêu Nhi càng thêm không khống chế được.  
  
Cậu buông tha cho miệng Mục Mục, một ngụm cắn trúng cổ đối phương, không phải cắn như kiểu tán tỉnh, mà là răng nanh đâm rách làn da, hung hăng đâm vào cổ đối phương.  
  
Mục Mục đau đến hít một hơi, càng nhiều máu theo dấu răng bị Lăng Miêu Nhi hút lấy, Lăng Miêu Nhi một bên cắn cắn, một bên không quên hít lấy mùi hương trên người Mục Mục, chóp mũi bên tai cùng giữa xương quai xanh Mục Mục di chuyển qua lại.  
  
Dưới sự kịch liệt khiêu khích của cậu, Mục Mục cũng rất nhanh không kiềm chế được, hơn nữa cũng không biết người hạ thuốc gì với Lăng Miêu Nhi, dược hiệu cường liệt như vậy, Mục Mục có thể cảm giác được Lăng Miêu Nhi thật sự muốn làm anh.  
  
Dục vọng của cậu đã biểu đạt qua động tác, Lăng Miêu Nhi dùng lực tách chân Mục Mục ra, muốn đem chính mình chen vào.  
  
“Miêu Nhi!” Mục Mục muốn ngăn cản cậu nhưng không thể, phòng tuyến lại bị công hãm vài phần.  
  
Tiếp tục như vậy rất nguy hiểm, Mục Mục dù sao cũng là người to khỏe cao 1m9, giữ chặt áo Lăng Miêu Nhi đảo người một cái, liền từ bị động chiếm lấy vị trí chủ động.  
  
“Cậu bình tĩnh một chút!” Mục Mục đem hết toàn lực muốn đánh thức Lăng Miêu Nhi.  
  
Nhưng mà Lăng Miêu Nhi tựa hồ không nghe thấy thanh âm bên ngoài, Mục Mục hơi lơi lỏng, thiếu chút nữa lại bị cậu thay đổi tư thế cơ thể.  
  
Mục Mục nhịn không nổi nữa, Lăng Miêu Nhi lại một lần nữa sử dụng cả tứ chi quấn lên, sợi dây lý trí trong đầu hắn cũng căng đứt, chủ động bắt đầu tiến công người dưới thân.  
  
Hai người lúc này mới có cái hôn môi chân chính theo ý nghĩa, Mục Mục hữu lực, Miêu Nhi linh hoạt, hai đầu lưỡi quấn quanh cùng một chỗ, ai cũng không chịu thua. Hơi thở nóng rực đan xen ba trăm hiệp, Mục Mục trên tay xuất lực, kéo rách bộ đồ thời trang xa xỉ trên người Lăng Miêu Nhi kia. Lăng Miêu Nhi khô nóng dường như khó có thể chịu đựng tấm vải dệt kia dây dưa, dưới sự trợ giúp của Mục Mục nhanh chóng thoát sạch sẽ.  
  
Thiếu niên da thịt bóng loáng nhẵn nhụi lõa lồ bên ngoài, trắng nõn thêm chút phấn hồng, chân tay mảnh khảnh giống như chưa phát dục hoàn toàn.Cảm giác tội lỗi nhất thời dâng lên của Mục Mục dưới dụ hoặc khiêu khích thành thục của đối phương không còn sót lại chút gì, anh một bên hôn môi một bên cởi áo khoác vướng víu ném sang một bên, căm tức trong lúc triền miên không thể phân thân đi đối phó với mấy nút thắt phiền phức kia.  
  
Tính nhẫn nại không đủ Mục Mục cuối cùng chỉ cởi được hai nút áo trên cùng, nương theo khe hở trực tiếp túm lấy vạt áo từ đỉnh đầu cởi xuống, lại khẩn cấp áp lên, cơ bụng rắn chắc phảng phất có thể dễ dàng đem Lăng Miêu Nhi như gốm sứ kia nghiền nát.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi dục vọng bạo tạc cơ hồ muốn khóc, cậu ôm lấy cổ Mục Mục, liều mạng nâng hạ thân đưa lên. Bởi vì chiều cao hai người chênh lệch, bộ phận mẫn cảm giữa hai chân cậu vừa lúc tiếp xúc với bụng đối phương, tám khối cơ bụng của Mục Mục cực độ co dãn, Lăng Miêu Nhi dục hỏa đốt người ở nơi đó cọ lại cọ, cọ đến trên người Mục Mục một mảnh dính nhớp.  
  
“Mục Mục…” Lăng Miêu Nhi mang theo âm khóc nức nở gọi lên, chuyện này nói lên cậu biết rõ người cùng mình thân mật tiếp xúc là ai. Ngữ khí của cậu nửa như đòi lấy nửa như cầu xin, Mục Mục bị thanh âm kia kích thích đến hung hăng hôn đối phương một cái, sau đó buông tha cánh môi bị anh chà đạp đến kiều diễm ướt át, tấn công xuống phía dưới.  
  
Lăng Tiểu Miêu giống chủ nhân của nó, phát dục tựa hồ còn chưa thành thục, lại rất cố gắng nâng đầu, trên mặt điểm xuyết một giọt chất lỏng trong suốt, hình thái ngạo kiều cũng không khác gì chủ nhân.  
  
Nó sạch sẽ, có hình dạng đẹp cùng màu sắc phấn nộn, bộ lông cũng chỉ ỏi vài cái, ngay cả mùi cũng là nhẹ nhàng thanh thoát

Mục Mục không có do dự há miệng ngậm lấy nó, lúc này Lăng Miêu Nhi thật sự thất thanh khóc lên, khoang miệng Mục Mục ướt át mà ấm áp, phía trong co dãn mà hữu lực, Lăng Miêu Nhi giống như được đến một thế giới mới, nơi này chỉ có khoái cảm không ngừng dâng lên, cùng từng đợt mãnh liệt mà đến cao trào.  
  
Mục Mục gần như chưa phun ra nuốt vào được vài cái, Lăng Miêu Nhi đã run rẩy bắn ra. Mục Mục không hề dự đoán trước bị bắn đầy miệng thực không biết nói gì, loại trình độ năng lực kéo dài này vừa nãy cậu ấy là lấy tự tin từ đâu tới mà muốn đè mình chứ.  
  
Có điều Mục Mục nghĩ là đã kết thúc lại không có bao nhiêu thời gian nghỉ ngơi, Lăng Miêu Nhi chỉ thở dốc một lát, Tiểu Miêu nhi vừa mới có chút dấu hiệu nhuyễn xuống lại một lần nữa nâng cao tinh thần ngẩng đầu lên. Mục Mục vừa ngoài ý muốn lại tức giận, những người đó đến cùng là hạ dược mạnh đến mức nào cho Miêu Nhi chứ, nếu như không phải chính mình vô tình cắt ngang, hậu quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi.  
  
Hưởng qua một lần ngon ngọt Lăng Miêu Nhi lại ngựa quen đường cũ, quơ loạn xạ ở dưới thân, tìm kiếm khoang miệng mới đi vào.  
  
Lần này Mục Mục không tính toán bỏ qua cho cậu, anh đem ngón tay để vào trong miệng cắn nát, nếu Lăng Miêu Nhi thanh tỉnh thấy một màn như vậy chắc chắn giật mình, bởi vì đầu ngón tay Mục Mục tay chảy ra không phải máu, mà là chất lỏng nhớp dính nào đó không biết tên.  
  
Mục Mục ôn nhu nâng eo cậu lên, ngón tay dần dần sờ soạng đến bí huyệt phía sau, nhẹ nhàng đâm vào liền gợi ra một trận co rút nhanh. Lăng Miêu Nhi cảm thấy phía sau mát lạnh, thân thể khô nóng của cậu theo bản năng thả lỏng thân thể, khát vọng thứ mát lạnh kia có thể đi vào càng sâu càng tốt.  
  
Mục Mục nương theo chất nhầy trơn kia rất nhẹ nhàng tiến vào thân thể Lăng Miêu Nhi, ở bên trong không ngừng đảo quanh, từ một ngón tay dần dần gia tăng thành ba ngón. Lăng Miêu Nhi chỗ đó chưa từng có người chạm tới, căng chặt dị thường, cắm vào ba ngón tay đã cảm giác khó chịu.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi có chút khó chịu, cũng có chút chờ mong, nhất là sau khi chất nhầy không rõ lai lịch kia mát xa rót vào da thịt, cảm giác ngứa ngáy khó nhịn lại một lần nữa đánh tới, khát vọng bị ma sát, bị xỏ xuyên qua, thậm chí là thô bạo đối đãi.  
  
Không thể lại tiến thêm một bước khuếch trương thân thể Lăng Miêu Nhi, Mục Mục cởi bỏ mảnh vải cuối cùng trên người, hung khí cực đại tỉ lệ thuận với dáng người bắn ra, lên án chính mình bị bỏ quên thời gian qua.  
  
Môi Mục Mục lại gần bên tai Lăng Miêu Nhi, ở nơi đó nhẹ giọng gọi tên của cậu.  
  
“Miêu Nhi.”  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi có thể trả lời chỉ có tiếng “Ân a” khó nhịn.  
  
“Tôi nhịn không được, tôi muốn đi vào.”  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi lại thái độ không rõ “Hừ” một tiếng, cũng không biết là cự tuyệt hay là mời chào.  
  
Nhưng mà thời điểm tên đã trên dây dù là cự tuyệt cũng vô dụng, cực đại của Mục Mục dựng đứng chống đỡ bên ngoài, cắn răng một cái đâm vào, Lăng Miêu Nhi thân thể bị xé rách phát ra một tiếng kêu thảm thiết.  
  
Mục Mục lại đau lòng, muốn rời khỏi, Lăng Miêu Nhi lại gắt gao bắt lấy cánh tay anh, tựa như không muốn thả anh đi. Đáng thương Miêu Nhi bởi vì hưng phấn cùng đau đớn, cả thân mình đều hơi run lên, răng nanh tuyết trắng cắn môi dưới, lông mi dài không ngừng run run chọc người thương xót.  
  
Mục Mục chỉ có bất động tại chỗ, chờ đợi cậu chậm rãi thích ứng, quá trình gian nan, anh không ngừng hôn lên hai má và môi Lăng Miêu Nhi, bằng phương thức ôn nhu giúp cậu vượt qua lúc đầu gian nan.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi dần dần hoãn lại một ít, bắt đầu từng ngụm từng ngụm hô hấp, mật huyệt có dấu hiệu lơi lỏng một chút. Mục Mục đại gia hỏa lần đầu tiên chỉ có tiến vào chưa đến một phần ba, theo đối phương thả lỏng, lại có thể xâm nhập một bước.  
  
Như thế ma hợp sau một lúc lâu, Mục Mục vẫn chỉ có tiến vào hơn phân nửa, mà thân thể Lăng Miêu Nhi mới nếm thử trái cấm đã không chịu nổi. Bất đắc dĩ, Mục Mục đành phải duy trì loại chiều sâu này, bắt đầu thong thả trừu sáp. Thân thể Lăng Miêu Nhi theo động tác của anh xóc nảy lên xuống, khoái cảm tích lũy chậm rãi vượt lên khỏi đau đớn, khổ sở rên rỉ cũng chậm chậm chuyển thành sung sướng.  
  
Mục Mục tiến lại bên tai gọi cậu: “Miêu Nhi, Miêu Nhi, Miêu Nhi…”  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi trả lời cũng như là mèo con đang kêu: “Meo a… Hừ a… Đừng…”

Mục Mục cắn vành tai cậu, hôn lên tóc cậu, cuối cùng cong eo, khuôn miệng nóng ướt bọc lấy phù du sắc phấn hồng.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi từ eo xuống bắt đầu phát run, Mục Mục ngậm một, vỗ về chơi đùa một cái khác, trái phải không ngừng trao đổi, mãi đến khi đem cả hai bên ra đùa bỡn đến căng cứng vểnh lên.  
  
Khóe mắt Lăng Miêu Nhi phiếm ra nước mắt, từ Mục Mục trên người không gián đoạn truyền đến mùi hương khiến cậu ý loạn tình mê, cậu muốn Mục Mục cùng chính mình càng thân cận hơn chút, cũng giãy dụa gọi tên đối phương.  
  
“Mục Mục, tôi còn muốn……”  
  
Theo sau câu mời mọc trắng trợn này là dùng lực đâm tới, chữ “muốn” cuối cùng kia liền chuyển thành rên rỉ ngọt ngào, quanh quẩn trong không trung vài vòng mới dần dần tiêu ẩn.  
  
Mục Mục bắt đầu lần đưa đẩy mới, va chạm hữu lực khiến Lăng Miêu Nhi cảm thấy căng trướng, nơi nào đó khó có thể mở miệng tê tê dại dại, có là biến thành mèo tự liếm cho mình khoái cảm cũng không bằng giờ phút này mang tới.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi tứ chi toàn bộ quấn lên người Mục Mục, thân thể gần như lơ lửng, có điều về sức nặng này đối với Mục Mục mà nói có thể xem nhẹ không kể đến.  
  
Tư thế cơ thể như vậy khiến Lăng Miêu Nhi có thể tận tình vùi đầu vào hõm vai đối phương, đó cũng là nơi hương vị thân thể Mục Mục nồng đậm nhất.  
  
“Anh thơm quá…” Lăng Miêu Nhi nhịn không được nói ra, sau đó hít sâu một hơi.  
  
Mục Mục nhớ rõ lần đầu anh với Lăng Miêu Nhi chạm mặt, Lăng Miêu Nhi cũng hỏi mình dùng loại nước hoa hãng nào, nhưng mà anh cũng không rõ trên người chính mình có mùi hương gì có thể hấp dẫn Lăng Miêu Nhi, cũng chưa từng có người thứ hai hỏi anh như vậy, có lẽ là khứu giác Lăng Miêu Nhi không giống bình thường đi.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi vùi đầu liên tiếp ngửi chính mình thình lình vươn đầu lưỡi ra, tại vành tai mẫn cảm của anh liếm một chút, Mục Mục cảm thấy thân dưới lại một lần nữa bành trướng, anh tăng nhanh tốc độ va chạm, trong gian phòng đã có thể nghe được tiếng va chạm “lép nhép”.  
  
“Đừng lộn xộn,” Mục Mục dùng thanh âm trầm thấp cảnh cáo cậu,“Tôi sẽ không kiềm chế được.”  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi luôn làm trái lại đơn giản một ngụm ngậm lấy nửa lỗ tai anh.  
  
Mục Mục động tác tạm dừng một lát, sau đó như bão tố đánh tới, Lăng Miêu Nhi lần này nếm được cái gì gọi tự làm tự chịu, vội vàng buông anh ra thành tâm xin tha, nhưng mà lần này Mục Mục sẽ không dừng lại.  
  
Khoái cảm chuẩn bị đến thời điểm cao nhất, Mục Mục dựng thẳng thân mình, đem Lăng Miêu Nhi toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, hung khí nổi giận ở trong cơ thể cậu ra ra vào vào, Lăng Miêu Nhi bị đưa đẩy đến choáng váng đầu óc, gắt gao ôm cổ Mục Mục không buông tay.  
  
Ma sát không gián đoạn làm độ nóng trong cơ thể Lăng Miêu Nhi tăng lên, trong nháy mắt đạt tới, ngọn lửa từ chỗ sâu bạo tạc lan tràn, ùn ùn kéo tới, thổi quét toàn thân, ngay cả chất lỏng Mục Mục ra sức bắn vào trong cơ thể cậu cũng không thể tưới tắt.  
  
Mục Mục đem Lăng Miêu Nhi mồ hôi đầm đìa nhẹ nhàng đặt lên trên giường, nghĩ rằng lúc này dược lực của cậu hẳn sẽ không lại phát tác.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi đóng chặt mắt, mái tóc đen láy ướt nhẹp hỗn độn dán sát khuôn mặt trắng nõn, Mục Mục kìm lòng không được đưa tay vuốt lại chúng nó.  
  
Vẫn là không thể tin được anh cứ như vậy cùng Lăng Miêu Nhi ngủ, trọng điểm là dưới tác dụng của thuốc, anh không biết đối phương có tự nguyện hay không.  
  
Anh đã không dám nghĩ tới buổi sáng ngày hôm sau phải đối mặt với Lăng Miêu Nhi như thế nào.  
  
Lăng Miêu Nhi dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của anh lông mi vụt sáng một chút, theo sau chậm rãi mở mắt ra, lộ ra con ngươi ngập hơi nước, biểu tình ngẩn người.  
  
“…Miêu nhi?” Mục Mục thử thăm dò gọi cậu.  
  
Một lát sau Lăng Miêu Nhi lại phát ra tiếng giống mèo con kêu, như bạch tuộc lại một lần nữa quấn lên.  
  
Mục Mục: “…”  
  
Không, tiền đề là anh muốn sống đến buổi sáng ngày hôm sau rồi nói tiếp.


	9. Chapter 9

Buổi sáng ngày hôm sau, khi Lăng Miêu Nhi tỉnh lại chỉ cảm thấy cả người đau nhức, thắt lưng giống như không còn là của mình nữa.

Quay đầu nhìn sang, thấy Mục Mục đang ngủ ở bên cạnh, cậu cũng không cảm thấy quá kinh ngạc, bởi vì rất nhiều buổi sáng trước đó, cậu đều nhìn thấy khuôn mặt này khi tỉnh lại.

Lăng Miêu Nhi: “…”

Khoan đã!

Hình như có chỗ nào đó không đúng.

Lăng Miêu Nhi nhắm mắt cố gắng nhớ lại, từng chút ký ức xuân sắc kiều diễm ùa về, dần dần ghép lại thành một bộ GV người lớn tiêu chuẩn cấm trẻ em dưới 18 tuổi, nam nhân vật chính thứ nhất là chính bản thân cậu, người nằm ở bên cạnh cậu hình như là nam nhân vật chính thứ hai.

Lăng Miêu Nhi giật mình, đầu óc tỉnh táo lại, trực tiếp nhào qua kéo áo Mục Mục – không có cổ áo — sửa thành bóp chặt cổ Mục Mục, cơ thể trần trụi cưỡi trên người anh.

Mục Mục mệt nhọc cả một đêm vô cùng không tình nguyện mở mắt ra, trong lòng kêu một tiếng không xong.

Tầm mắt Lăng Miêu Nhi từ từ hạ xuống, trên người Mục Mục cũng đủ đặc sắc, có thể thấy được dấu răng và vết cào khắp nơi, đủ thấy đêm qua kịch liệt bao nhiêu.

Biểu cảm của Lăng Miêu Nhi kỳ quái, Mục Mục càng không biết nên mở miệng nói gì.

“Anh ngủ với tôi?” Giọng nói của Lăng Miêu Nhi cứng nhắc hỏi.

Mục Mục còn muốn giải thích một chút trước khi chết: “Thật ra tối hôm qua cậu…”

“Anh có chịu trách nhiệm không?” Lăng Miêu Nhi không nghe anh giải thích.

Mục Mục hơi choáng váng: “A?”

“Tôi hỏi anh có chịu trách nhiệm hay không?” Lăng Miêu Nhi hung dữ nói, trên tay lại tăng thêm chút lực, tỏ vẻ nếu đối phương dám nói không thì sẽ bóp chết anh.

Mục Mục dại ra một lúc: “… Chịu, chịu trách nhiệm.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi thở phào, cũng buông lỏng tay, đây không thể nghi ngờ là sáng sớm, à không, buổi sáng mộng ảo nhất mà Mục Mục trải qua.

“Không cho đổi ý!”

Mục Mục: “…”

Có điều lúc rời giường Lăng Miêu Nhi vẫn tức giận, bởi vì Mục Mục xé hỏng bộ đồ sáng lấp lánh kia của cậu, không sửa được thì phải bồi thường rất nhiều tiền.

Lúc Lăng Miêu Nhi choàng áo khoác rời khỏi khách sạn cùng chủ nhân của chiếc áo khoác, nghe nói đêm qua đã xảy ra một chuyện lạ, có hai vị khách quý tham dự hội nghị bị phát hiện té xỉu trong toilet, miệng sùi bọt mép, sau khi nhanh chóng đưa đi cấp cứu, khi tỉnh lại vẫn mê sảng, dường như thần trí không được bình thường.

“Không phải là ngộ độc thức ăn đấy chứ?” Lăng Miêu Nhi hỏi.

“Có khả năng.” Mục Mục nghiêm trang trả lời.

Cuộc họp hằng năm làm thay đổi mối quan hệ của hai người, Lăng Miêu Nhi và Mục Mục chính thức hẹn hò.

Bởi vì hai người nhảy vọt qua trình tự thổ lộ nắm tay hôn môi trực tiếp đánh giáp lá cà, ở chung cũng thành đương nhiên.

Lăng Miêu Nhi không phải chuyển qua đây mà là tìm lý do ở lại tại nhà Mục Mục, buổi tối cũng không đi, hai người thuận tiện làm chút chuyện không biết xấu hổ kia. Thật ra cũng không phải Lăng Miêu Nhi ham muốn vô độ, chủ yếu là ngửi thấy mùi hương trên người Mục Mục cậu lập tức phát tình, chuyện này cậu thật sự không thể khống chế được.

Khi làm Mục Mục cũng rất tận hưởng, chỉ là sau khi chấm dứt vẫn hơi áy náy khó nói thành lời, không dám đối diện với khuôn mặt kia, cảm giác như bản thân đang lừa trẻ vị thành niên vậy.

Có một lần hắn nghiêm túc nói ra ý nghĩ của mình, Lăng Miêu Nhi nghe vậy: “…”

Bí mật của hai người tạm thời không nhắc tới, Lăng Miêu Nhi vẫn cảm thấy Mục Mục có tâm sự gì khác.

Cậu tốn rất nhiều công sức, cưỡng bức lợi dụng làm nũng phát giận, thật vất vả cạy được miệng Mục Mục.

Hóa ra Mục Mục cảm thấy hiện tại Miêu Nhị rất ít khi đến đây, từ khi hai người hòa hợp, Miêu Nhị không đến nhà anh qua đêm nữa.

Anh biết Siamese là giống mèo hay ghen tị, có thể là vì chuyện này cho nên mới không muốn đến nhà anh nữa.

Lăng Miêu Nhi gần như hàng đêm đều qua ở nhà Mục Mục chỉ có thể lại “…”

Lăng Miêu Nhi ý thức được cứ tiếp tục như vậy không ổn, sớm hay muộn cũng có một ngày Mục Mục sẽ phát hiện nơi Miêu Nhi xuất hiện không có Miêu Nhị, nơi Miêu Nhị xuất hiện sẽ không có Miêu Nhi, điều cũng quá trùng hợp rồi.

Huống hồ cậu càng quen dùng dạng mèo sinh hoạt, mỗi đêm đều lo lắng ngủ say sẽ biến về nguyên hình.

Lăng Miêu Nhi bối rối chạy tới xin ý kiến của cố vấn có kinh nghiệm phong phú– chó độc thân **[[1]](https://gocnhohunu.wordpress.com/2016/06/16/tu-mang-xuan-%e2%99%82-duoc-dich-nam-nhan-%e2%80%a2-ket-thuc-chinh-van/#0)** — Kha Nhạc.

Kha Nhạc giờ mới nhận ra: “Cái gì? Cậu hẹn hò với thầy Mục?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi: “…”

Kha Nhạc vô cùng kích động: “Cậu điên rồi à Miêu Nhi? Anh ta là người đó.”

“Tôi biết chứ.”

“Vậy anh ấy đã biết chuyện cậu không phải người chưa?”

“Chưa biết.”

“Thầy Mục năm nay ba mươi hai, cậu mười chín, mười năm sau anh ấy bốn mươi hai, cậu vẫn mười chín, chẳng lẽ anh ta sẽ không nghi ngờ gì sao? Thầy Mục sẽ trở nên tuổi già sức yếu, mà cậu vĩnh viễn mang bộ dáng này, đến lúc đó cậu còn bằng lòng ở cùng anh ta sao?”

“Cũng không nhất định có thể bên nhau được lâu như vậy mà.” Lăng Miêu Nhi mạnh miệng nói: “Làm không tốt chưa tới mười năm đã tan, tình cảm của loài người không phải luôn thay đổi hay sao?”

Cậu đưa ra giả thiết này, trong lòng lại đau đớn. Chỉ là đưa ra giả thiết đã khó chịu như vậy, rất khó có thể cam đoan nếu thật sự có một ngày như thế, sinh mạng Mục Mục sẽ an toàn mà không phải chịu uy hiếp.

Kha Nhạc bị ý định đó làm cho shock đến trợn trắng mắt.

“Dù chúng ta chỉ là quan hệ người mẫu và trợ lý, tôi cũng đã tốn rất nhiều thời gian mới chấp nhận được sự thật, cậu xác nhận sau khi thầy Mục biết nửa kia của mình là yêu quái còn có thể tiếp nhận cậu mà không mang khúc mắc trong lòng?”

Lăng Miêu Nhi cắn môi dưới không nói gì.

“Tóm lại tôi hi vọng cậu cẩn thận suy xét lại, nhân yêu khác lối, cậu không nên lún quá sâu.”

Hắn ném một quyển sách qua: “Đây.”

“Đây là cái gì?” Lăng Miêu Nhi có tâm sự, phản ứng cũng chậm nửa nhịp so với bình thường.

“Chúc mừng cậu, trang bìa tạp chí thường niên của [Mew].”

Lăng Miêu Nhi yên lặng nhìn trang bìa mình mong đợi thật lâu, “Miêu Nhị” được Mục Mục chụp đến xinh đẹp động lòng người, vui sướng thuộc về giờ phút này lại không đến như trong tưởng tượng.

***

“Miêu Nhi, Miêu Nhi?”

Mục Mục gọi liền hai tiếng đương sự mới quay đầu: “Hả?”

“Gần đây em có tâm sự gì à?”

“… Không có ạ.”

Mục Mục không tin, anh cực ít khi nhìn thấy Lăng Miêu Nhi ở trạng thái này, ngay cả vận động trên giường bình thường cậu nhiệt tình yêu thương đều không nâng cao tinh thần lên được.

Mục Mục bắt đầu hoài nghi trình độ của mình trượt dốc, hay là hứng thú của Lăng Miêu Nhi đối với anh giảm đi. Dù sao cậu trong cái độ tuổi 19 phơi phới dương quang vô hạn, tâm tính trẻ con thay đổi, nhiệt tình tới cũng nhanh đi càng mau, huống gì lúc mới đầu ở cùng mình cũng là ngoài ý muốn.

Nghĩ đến nguyên nhân có thể là chuyện này, vẻ mặt Mục Mục cũng ảm đạm. Hai người mang tâm sự khác nhau, cùng mười mấy người xếp hàng thành một đội ngũ, đi trên đường nhỏ trên vách núi.

Lần này Bọn họ đi quay chụp ngoại cảnh, địa điểm chụp trước đó đã có nhân viên đến tìm hiểu trước, núi cao mây mù, tiên cảnh nhân gian. Hiệu quả lấy cảnh chắc chắn là tuyệt hảo, nhưng mà đường núi chưa từng có khách du lịch tới nên vô cùng khó đi, đoàn người lặn lội đi bộ mấy tiếng mới đến được địa điểm trên đỉnh núi.

Mục Mục cẩn thận quan sát một vòng: “Nơi này rất nguy hiểm, vách núi dốc đứng, xác định muốn chụp ở đây?”

“Chỉ có nơi này hiệu quả tốt nhất, đợi lát nữa chúng ta sẽ cho người mẫu đeo móc dây, tạo hiệu quả cho cảnh phất phơ trên đỉnh núi cao.”

Mục Mục hơi lo lắng cho Lăng Miêu Nhi.

“Em có sợ độ cao không?” Anh thấp giọng hỏi.

“Không hề.” Ngược lại Lăng Miêu Nhi tỏ ra chuyện đó không quan trọng: “Không phải có móc dây sao?”

Nhân viên công tác cột chắc dây cho cậu, Lăng Miêu Nhi mặc áo trắng bay bay trong gió cứ như sơn thần xuất thế.

Mục Mục không yên lòng lại kéo dây thừng.

Dưới sự trợ giúp của mọi người, Lăng Miêu Nhi di chuyển từng chút một tới cạnh vách núi, nghiêng mình về phía trước, gần như rơi vào trạng thái nửa lơ lửng trên không.

“Tôi chuẩn bị xong rồi.” Cậu nói rồi giang hai tay, giống như lúc nào cũng có thể thả người nhảy xuống.

Mục Mục thu lại lo lắng, anh phải tạm thời buông xuống thân phận bạn trai Lăng Miêu Nhi, trở về thân phận nhiếp ảnh gia của mình, như vậy mới có thể chụp ra những tấm ảnh hoàn mỹ nhất, không phụ sự cố gắng của Miêu Nhi.

Theo tiếng máy ảnh không ngừng vang lên, Lăng Miêu Nhi ở bên vách núi bày ra đủ loại tư thế tao nhã. Dù có trong hoàn cảnh nguy hiểm như vậy, bị treo trên móc chẳng thoải mái gì, cậu vẫn có thể giữ nguyên thần thái đạm mạc tự nhiên như vậy, nhân viên công tác trong đội chụp ảnh lúc trước thấy cậu còn nhỏ tuổi mà không để cậu vào mắt lúc này cũng nhìn cậu bằng cặp mắt khác.

Thân thể Lăng Miêu Nhi xoay tròn một trăm tám mươi độ, cả người đưa lưng về vách núi.

“Tốt, tiếp tục thả!”

Đội trưởng ra lệnh một tiếng, nhân viên công tác từ từ thả dây dài ra, Lăng Miêu Nhi càng xuống càng thấp, người đã ở giữa vách núi.

Mục Mục ghé vào vách đá, muốn mau chóng hoàn thành nhóm ảnh này, chuyện ngoài ý muốn lại xảy ra.

Dây thừng vốn rắn chắc lại đứt đoạn, Lăng Miêu Nhi mất lực kéo, bay bay rơi xuống trong ánh mắt hoảng sợ của Mục Mục.

“Miêu Nhi!” Mục Mục phát ra một tiếng gầm tê tâm liệt phế.

Đỉnh núi bỗng chốc giăng đầy sương mù, mọi người bị sương mù trắng xóa dày đặc bao phủ, kinh hoảng không thấy rõ chuyện gì xảy ra.

Trên đường rơi xuống, trước mắt Lăng Miêu Nhi đột nhiên xuất hiện hơn mười sợi dây leo thực vật, từ đỉnh vách núi nhanh chóng vươn về phía mình, vững vàng cuốn lấy eo cậu.

Tốc độ rơi xuống của Lăng Miêu Nhi chậm lại, mấy nhánh cây kia lại ôn hòa nâng cậu từng chút một bay lên, mãi đến lúc kéo cậu lên khỏi vách núi.

Thoát chết trong gang tấc, trong tuyệt cảnh tìm thấy lối thoát, Lăng Miêu Nhi bình yên vô sự trở lại mặt đất, ngây ngốc nhìn người vừa quen thuộc lại xa lạ đối diện.

Cành cây nhẹ nhành quấn quanh thân thể cậu thong thả giãn ra, rút khỏi đó, lùi về trong cơ thể Mục Mục.

Lăng Miêu Nhi khiếp sợ nói không nên lời, ánh mắt cậu biểu đạt rất tốt ý tưởng nội tâm.

Sương mù dày đặc quỷ dị tán đi, mọi người đều khẩn trương xông tới, thân thiết hỏi chuyện vừa rồi.

Trong lúc mọi người xung quanh hỏi ra hỏi vào, Mục Mục và Lăng Miêu Nhi bốn mắt nhìn nhau không nói một lời, ngoài hai người bọn họ ra không ai biết sự thật.

Chụp ảnh bị gián đoạn, một đám người chán nản thu dọn đồ đạc, nhưng mà dây có vấn đề, người lại không việc gì đã là rất may rồi.

Từ đỉnh núi đi xuống, Lăng Miêu Nhi chưa từng nói với Mục Mục một chữ nào, biểu cảm của Mục Mục mất mát, có điều nếu thời gian có quay trở lại, anh vẫn sẽ không chút do dự làm như vậy, chẳng sợ Lăng Miêu Nhi trốn tránh xa lánh mình.

Lúc sắp đến chân núi, Lăng Miêu Nhi rời khỏi nhóm, quẹo vào rừng cây nhỏ, Mục Mục mờ mịt đi theo.

Cuối cùng chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ, Lăng Miêu Nhi dừng lại, xoay người, Mục Mục biết đã đến lúc ngả bài rồi.

“Thật xin lỗi.” Anh giải thích: “Giống như những gì em đã nhìn thấy, anh không phải một người bình thường.”

Lăng Miêu Nhi không nói gì.

“Anh là một gốc cây sống hơn ngàn năm, không chịu nổi cô đơn hóa thành hình người, không dám nói với em bởi vì lo rằng em sẽ sợ hãi, sau đó rời bỏ anh.”

Mục Mục đau thương rũ mắt xuống: “Có điều bây giờ em cũng biết rõ sự thật, hẳn là không thể tiếp nhận được. Anh sẽ chủ động rời đi, sẽ không cố dây dưa níu kéo lấy em.”

Anh xoay người muốn đi, sau khi đi được hai bước, phía sau truyền đến một tiếng kêu khàn khàn quen thuộc.

“Meo –”

Mục Mục kinh ngạc quay đầu lại, Lăng Miêu Nhi không thấy đâu, ngồi ở kia là một con Siamese được gọi là “Miêu Nhị”.

“…” Mục Mục khó tin thử gọi: “Miêu Nhi?”

Siamese chạy tới chỗ anh, thuần thục nhảy vào trong lòng, dùng đầu lưỡi đầy xước mang rô liếm lên môi anh hai cái.

Miêu Nhị biến thành Miêu Nhi, ôm chặt cổ anh, cùng nhau trao đổi một nụ hôn nồng nhiệt mạnh bạo rồi mới tách ra.

“Là em.” Cậu nói.

Mục Mục có được kinh hỉ ngoài ý muốn, ánh mắt tỏa sáng.

“Anh có để ý chuyện em là mèo không?”

“Không hề.” Mắt Mục Mục mang ý cười nói.

“Em cũng không để ý anh là cây.”

Hai người lại quên tất cả ôm hôn cùng một chỗ, từ nay về sau không còn gì ngăn cách hay khúc mắc.

Lại là một nụ hôn triền miên lưu luyến chấm dứt, Lăng Miêu Nhi ôm lấy cổ anh hỏi: “Anh đã gặp qua bản thể của em, thế thực ra anh là loại cây gì vậy?”

Mục Mục mỉm cười: “Bạc hà mèo.”


	10. Chapter 10

Lăng Miêu không mảnh vải che thân đứng nơi cửa sổ, rèm cửa làm bằng lụa trắng, từ ngoài nhìn vào chỉ thấy một thân ảnh mông lung.  
  
Được lụa trắng quyện cùng ánh sáng mờ ảo, liền phản quang tạo nên một bóng lưng hoàn mỹ.  
  
Mục Mục thật thán phục chúa tạo hóa, từ phía sau y cố gắng hết sức để tiết chế “Tiểu Mục”.  
  
Thực ra là do Lăng Miêu yêu cầu anh, y nghĩ đẹp thế này nếu không đem ra chụp thì thực uổng phí, thế nhưng nếu là nhiếp ảnh gia khác thì quả nhiên có phần không đành lòng, mà bây giờ kiếm được một anh bạn trai kiêm luôn nhiếp ảnh gia vừa chu đáo, tận tình như Mục Mục thì quả nhiên vô cùng khó.  
  
Hơn nữa Lăng Miêu cũng rất tin tưởng tài nghệ của Mục Mục, tin rằng anh sẽ hô biến những tấm khỏa thân của mình trở nên thoát tục, lãnh diễm mà cao quý, không chút dâm tà dung tục, sẽ không để cho một số kẻ chẳng yên phận mà có ý đồ xấu.  
  
Lụa trắng, cây xanh, thiếu niên, tạo thành một bối cảnh với các chi tiết được chăm chút tới hoàn hảo. Nếu soi kỹ hơn một chút, thì có thể thấy lan điểu không được chăm sóc nên có phần thô, cành cây thì bị tùy ý cắt tỉa, các chậu cây không so le đều, hơn nữa cành lá cũng chẳng tươi tốt.  
  
“Có thể quay lại.”  
  
Lăng Miêu xoay người lại, chậm rãi, tạo thành một hình ảnh đẹp không sao tả xiết.  
  
Y mượn cành cây che đi chỗ riêng tư, Mục Mục ở mỗi góc cạnh đều quan sát tỉ mỉ rồi mới tiến hành chụp, tận tâm tận lực thực hiện những pose ảnh thật chỉn chu.  
  
“Giơ tay lên một chút, thả ở bên tai.”  
  
Lăng Miêu liền nghe theo.

“Hai cánh tay.”  
  
Lúc này y nắm vành tai, ngẩng đầu nhắm mắt, coi như đang lắng nghe. Hai người bọn họ rất ăn ý, Mục Mục chỉ cần chỉ điểm một chút thôi, Lăng Miêu liền biết anh muốn y làm gì.  
  
“Biểu cảm không tệ.” Mục Mục khen ngợi y.  
  
Lăng Miêu ném về phía anh một ánh mắt gợi tình gợi cảm.  
  
Người yêu xích lõa trước mặt, hơn nữa lại đưa ra những mĩ nhãn cuốn hút, thực vô cùng sung sướng đi, thế nhưng đây lại là lúc mà anh chẳng làm được gì, thế nên cũng đôi phần bất mãn.  
  
Mục Mục dồn hết tâm trí vào biểu cảm: “Người mẫu, chú ý tố chất.”  
  
Lăng Miêu ngay lập tức thay đổi, nhưng có phần còn tồi tệ hơn.  
  
Lăng Miêu: (╯3╰)  
  
Mục Mục: = =#  
  
“Không được phép câu dẫn nhiếp ảnh gia.”  
  
Lăng Miêu đặc biệt không nghe lời, Mục Mục càng nói y càng làm. Y đơn giản quỳ xuống tại chỗ, hai chân cách nhau, một tay che nơi chính giữa, một tay đặt lên môi, nheo mắt lại tạo thần sắc mê mẩn.  
  
Động tác này rõ ràng mang tính chất khiêu gợi rõ rệt, Mục Mục phải tạm dừng chụp hình, từ phía sau camera thò đầu ra.  
  
“Em rốt cuộc muốn chụp hình nghệ thuật, hay hình khiêu dâm?”  
  
Lăng Miêu đá mắt mèo, âm sinh bách mị: “Anh đoán xem?”  
  
“Em giống như đang không tôn trọng nghề người mấu, như thế này không lấy được phí diễn đâu.”  
  
Lăng Miêu một lời hai ý: “Em nghĩ cũng phải, nhưng mà, anh cấp tiền cho em sao?””  
  
Người yêu bóng gió rõ ràng như vậy, Mục Mục nếu không thượng thì quả thực quá uổng làm người cây, anh đặt máy ảnh qua một bên, tiến tới, quỳ gối lên nửa thân trên của Lăng Miêu, dùng miệng dạy dỗ người mẫu không nghe lời.  
  
Y không an phận trêu trọc nhiếp ảnh gia, phải nghiêm khắc trừng trị, mười ngón tay linh hoạt trên người anh, nhảy tới nhảy lui, đã thế còn to gan lớn mật dám cởi hai chiếc cúc áo, thò tay vào đánh lén cơ ngực cường tráng của anh.  
  
Mục Mục phải cho tên người mẫu cố tình làm bậy này biết tay, anh đưa tay cố định mắt cá chân của Lăng Miêu, rồi đưa chân trái trắng nõn lên trên, chân Lăng Miêu thực đẹp, Mục Mục cũng hoài nghi liệu cánh tay mình có quá to?  
  
Y khi câu dẫn thì cố gắng hết sức, thế nhưng bây giờ liền biến thành cọp giấy, Mục Mục đem cặp chân kia dãn ra, y liều mạng muốn khép lại.  
  
“Buông em ra!” Cơ thể Lăng Miêu giẫy dụa, Mục Mục tách chân y rộng và cao hơn, Lăng Miêu không còn phải dựa khửu tay trên mặt đất nữa, nơi hồng hồng bí ẩn của y bởi vậy cũng bị phơi bầy.  
  
Mục Mục nương theo ánh sáng bên ngoài mà tỉ mỉ quan sát, Lăng Miêu bị anh làm vậy thì cũng thấy xấu hổ không chịu được, đành thò tay ra bảo vệ hạ thể.  
  
“Đừng nhìn!”  
  
“Anh nghĩ trên người em, chỗ này là nơi đẹp nhất, không nhìn đặc tả thì thực uổng phí.”

Mặt Lăng Miêu trong phút chốc đỏ bừng: “Anh dám!”  
  
Mục Mục mỉm cười nghiêng mặt sang bên, đem đôi chân của Lăng Miêu ôn nhu ấn xuống, hôn một cái, hôn hai cái… Từng bước từng bước tiếp cận thánh địa kia.  
  
Bắp đùi của Lăng Miêu bị Mục Mục hôn tới ngữa ngáy, một phần buồn buồn, một phần lại lấy tay đẩy anh ra, thế nhưng rốt cuộc cặp chân cũng dần mở rộng.  
  
Mục Mục chỉ chờ đến thời khắc này, anh mạnh mẽ chen vào, một hơi ngậm lấy “tiểu Miêu” vẫn chưa hoàn toàn cương cứng, tinh tế ngậm trong miệng..  
  
Lăng Miêu kêu lên một tiếng chói tai, thân thể cũng ưỡn lên, cặp chân theo bản năng kẹp chặt lấy cổ Mục Mục.  
  
Khi Mục Mục ngậm vào, hạ thể của Lăng Miêu đang thức dậy, y dần trở nên bất lực, chỉ biết chế trụ ở dưới sàn.  
  
“A… Mục Mục…” Lăng Miêu gọi tên cục cưng của y, “Thật thoải mái…”  
  
Mục Mục càng ra sức, “tiểu Miêu” mềm mềm ngay lập tức dựng thẳng đứng, hoàn thành quá trình tiến hóa của mèo con.  
  
Lưỡi của anh quả nhiên hữu lực, cho nên khi chuyển hướng khác, chân Lăng Miêu bất giác run rẩy.  
  
Anh thành thạo liếm mút, Lăng Miểu cảm thấy Mục Mục thực có kinh nghiệm, y run rẩy trong khoái cảm.  
  
Mục Mục bôi thứ dung dịch sền sệt lên cơ thể Lăng Miêu, chẳng biết trên người anh thì đó là thứ gì, nước miếng, huyết dịch, hay là nhựa cây, đối với y đều là xuân dược tự nhiên, chỉ cần hấp thụ liền dục vọng nổi lên cuồn cuộn như sóng trào, ý loạn tình mê.  
  
Thứ cảm giác thanh mát khi đầu cũng chỉ là đánh lừa, một lúc sau khi Lăng Miêu đã hấp thụ thứ dung dịch đó, hậu huyệt liền mở rộng, ngứa ngáy vô cùng, khao khát mong muốn một thứ gì đó ngay lập tức tiến vào bên trong.  
  
Cơ thể Lăng Miêu lúc này đã bị khai phá, do vậy rất ngoan ngoãn phục tùng, Mục Mục cuối cùng hút mạnh, dòng dịch trắng đục bắn mạnh ra khoang miệng.  
  
Mục Mục đưa thứ trắng đục kia tới trước mặt, Lăng Miêu muốn tránh, nhưng trong chốc lát bị anh bắt được, buộc phải nếm thứ dư vị do chính bản thân vừa tiết ra.  
  
Vừa hôn, Mục Mục còn cố ý mở miệng nói: “Lúc làm mèo, dù sao thì chính em cũng tự liếm luôn mà.”  
  
Y hận đến dùng tay đấm anh, đáng tiếc sức lực quá yêu, cũng chỉ có thể coi là đang ve vãn.  
  
Mục Mục nhân cơ hội bôi thêm xuân dược, Lăng Miêu mềm cả người, không chống đỡ nổi mà ngã về phía sau, hai chân không còn chút sức lực.  
  
Anh chẳng tốn chút công sức mà đi vào bên trong Lăng Miêu, y lúc này đã hoàn toàn có thể đón nhận hạ thể ngạo nghễ của Mục Mục, thậm chí còn đang đói khát đón chờ mong nó. Tốc độ của những cú va chạm ướt át ngày một tăng cao, tiểu huynh đệ của Mục Mục cũng tiến sâu dần, khiến Lăng Miêu rên rỉ không thôi, căn phòng giờ đây cũng ngập tràn những tiếng kêu ma mị.  
  
Anh chán tư thế này, liên đem y quỳ xuống đất, tiến ra sau ghé vào lỗ tai mà trêu chọc.  
  
“Mèo mẹ bị làm nhục trông sẽ như thế nào? Cho anh xem đi.”

Lăng Miêu liều mạng lắc đầu, quay sang cọ cọ chóp mũi của Mục Mục, cọ cho anh nhột.  
  
“Nhanh lên một chút.”  
  
Mục Mục dừng động động tác, không tiếp tục nữa, Lăng Miêu sớm đã bị anh kích thích, chẳng thể tiếp tục chờ đợi, thế là đành đầu hàng nghe theo.  
  
Y ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống, tay đặt bên mạn sườn, mông chổng lên thật cao, dáng dấp của một mèo cái động dục là đây.  
  
Anh yêu thích cái tư thế này, Mục Mục có thể đi vào sâu hơn nữa, chạm được tới điểm khoái cảm.  
  
Lần đầu va chạm, Lăng Miêu mẫn cảm chịu không nổi, muốn chạy, thế nhưng bị Mục Mục đè lại.  
  
“Lúc này anh nên làm thế nào?” Mục Mục thật tâm hỏi y, “Cắn ở chỗ này sao?”  
  
Mục Mục mờ ám mà nửa liếm nửa cắn lên gáy y, gáy của mèo là một khu vực vô cùng thần bì, chỉ cần bị người tóm được, liền toàn thân chẳng thể nhúc nhích.  
  
Anh bắt đầu đàng hoàng mà tiến công, dồn hết sức đi vào, một người nổi gân xanh, một người lại nhẵn bóng mê người, thị giác mãnh liệt tương phản khiến người xem kích thích, Lăng Miêu tuy rằng không thấy, cũng có thể tưởng tượng ra tư thế tà dâm trụy lạc.  
  
Thân là mèo đực, vậy mà bị bắt tạo tư thế của mèo cái, bị kẻ kia vóc người tuấn mĩ, vạm vỡ bắp thịt, chưa từng bị ai khuất phục như vậy, Lăng Miêu cảm thấy có phần không cam lòng.  
  
Thứ không cam lòng ấy lại biến thành khoái cảm, y chìm nổi trong bể dục vọng, rất nhanh chóng có thể đạt tới đỉnh sóng. Những đợt khoái cảm ồ ạt trào tới, Lăng Miêu quên đi giãy dụa, tùy ý phó mặc dục vọng của bản thân cho Mục Mục giải quyết.  
  
Anh vì thời gian cầm máy đã lâu nên luyện được bàn tay rắn chắc, không ngừng xoa nắn bờ mông mịn màng của y, lúc thì ôn nhu dịu dàng, lúc lại thô bạo mạnh mẽ, Lăng Miêu chẳng thế nắm bắt được quy luật, liền chỉ biết mơ màng trong hưng phấn.  
  
Đạt tới cực khoái, Mục Mục ôm thốc y lên, hại Lăng Miêu sợ hãi mà thét lên một tiếng, ôm cổ anh thật chặt.  
  
Mục Mục nâng mông của y lên, bế y ra trước ống kính.

“Nhìn vào máy ảnh nào!” Anh trêu trọc y.  
  
Hai chân giơ trên cao, Lăng Miêu oán hận liều mạng xoay qua một bên.  
  
Mục Mục tà ác quay người lại: “Từ bên này sao?”  
  
“…” Lăng Miêu: 凸凸凸凸凸!  
  
Mục Mục dùng tay đỡ mông y, Lăng Miêu không biết một tay có sức lực lớn tới vậy, tay còn lại vươn tới chỉnh máy ảnh, thể hiện muốn chụp lại khoảnh khắc này.  
  
Lăng Miêu nóng này, dúi đầu vào ngực anh: “Không được phép chụp!”  
  
Mục Mục vốn chỉ là trêu chọc y một chúc, lúc này toàn tâm toàn ý mà tiến sâu vào trong, Lăng Miêu si mê lúc này đã thở dốc, hổn hển cuống quít, vẫn còn đôi phần lo sợ ống kính sẽ chụp lại.  
  
Mục Mục ôm y từ phòng khách tới phòng ngủ, từ phòng ngủ tới phòng bếp, cuối cùng đặt y lên bàn ăn, Lăng Miêu hoài nghi chẳng biết liệu mình có phải là một thứ đồ trang trí hay không.  
  
Đối với nơi mẫn cảm bị đâm tới nhiều lần, Lăng Miêu đạt tới cực điểm, thứ nhũ bạch trắng đục bắn ra, dịch thể nóng hổi đó vương ra xung quanh.  
  
Mục Mục thấy y đã “ra”, liền lập tức tăng tốc độ, mạnh mẽ đạt tới cao trào, đối phương gầm nhẹ, toàn bộ tinh hoa bắn vào trong cơ thể Lăng Miêu.  
  
Khi dư vị của cuộc hoan tình qua đi, ý nghĩ đầu tiền của Lăng Miêu là, sẽ không bao giờ ăn cơm trên chiếc bàn này nữa.  
  
Mục Mục ôm Lăng Miêu đã kiệt sức đi tắm, tắm rửa mất hơn bốn mươi phút.  
  
Y giờ đã sạch sẽ, anh liền ôm y ra phòng khách, đắt xuống bên bệ cửa sổ.  
  
Lăng Miêu những tưởng Mục Mục sẽ đưa mình lên giường, nhưng bây giờ chẳng hay lại có mưu đồ bất chính gì!  
  
“Anh đình làm gì!?” Y mất hứng chất vấn.  
  
Mục Mục thần thanh khí sảng cầm máy lên: “Ăn đã no nê, giờ tiếp tục chụp hình!”  
  
Bộ ảnh nghệ thuật cuối cùng mất gần một năm để hoàn tất, hơn nữa cuối cùng cũng chẳng được công bố, quá trình chụp hình, giờ vẫn là một câu đố.


End file.
